Jade, Wine, and Turk training
by Kime Tara
Summary: [On Hold] [Rating changed for language] Post-Meteor, Reno/Tifa; Tifa leaves Cloud, but what happens when she meets up with Reno? Reno isn't *quite* what he seems to be, and now Cloud's re-entered the fray...
1. Prologue: Saying good-bye

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

AN:  The couple's Reno/Tifa!  (Love that pairing!)  Uh...well, this was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot, but it kind of lengthened...  ^^;;  R&R please!  

Disclaimer: I'm 14 years old and I'm poor.  I think that clarifies whether I own FFVII or not.

*_blah*_ = thought

***** = flashback

~~~~~ = time/POV break

~ _blah _~ = song lyrics

**_Prologue: Saying good-bye_**__

~ _I've lied_

_To you_

_The same way that I always do_

_This is_

_The last smile_

_That I'll fake for the sake of being with you _~

Tifa sat on her piano stool, bathed in the light of the rising sun.  She was trying out a new song she'd found a couple days ago in a thrift shop.  Ever since the media and fans had _finally_ let up three months ago, Tifa spent all the time she could outside. 

The song she'd found was named 'First Love.'  _*It's very pretty...*_ she mused.  *_Sweet, but with touches of sadness...*_  Clearing her mind of all else, Tifa submerged herself into the music, letting the melody flow through her, feeling the rise and fall of emotion from the song.

          As the last keys died away, Tifa sighed again and closed her eyes.  *_First Love...Cloud...*_

~ _(__Everything falls apart_

_Even the people who never frown _

_Eventually break down)_

_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie _~

          Turning around, Tifa gave her room at Nibelheim one last look.  The piano, the desk, the bed...the suitcase on the bed...

_~ __(Everything has to end_

_We're so far we're out of time left_

_To watch it all unwind)_

_The sacrifice of never knowing ~_

After the danger of Meteor had passed two years ago, the group pretty much broken up and gone their separate ways.  Yuffie went back to Wutai, which was prospering nicely with the help of all the materia Yuffie had "acquired."  Barret, stuck between the dilemmas of taking care of his daughter and rebuilding Corel, decided to move in with Elmyra so that Marlene would have somebody to take care of her, but he could still go back to Corel during the day to help.  Last Tifa had heard, Barret and Elmyra were on more than just a friendly status.  The thought made her smile.

          Cid went back to Rocket Town and proposed to Shera, just like everybody had expected.  Their wedding had been about a year ago.  Tifa sighed rather sadly at the memory.  Although she had attended, Cloud didn't.  In truth, she felt rather angry Cloud wouldn't come, Aeris or no.  *_It's not fair to everybody else._*

~ _Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see_

_Your testing me_

_Pushes me away_ ~

          Red XIII, or Nanaki, was the current guardian of Cosmo Canyon.  Reeve had stored Cait Sith away somewhere – he confessed somewhat sheepishly that he'd grown a bit of an attachment to his stuffed counterpart.  (They'd all laughed, but in actuality Tifa was glad he hadn't destroyed the toy.)  Speaking of Reeve, he had become the new president of Shinra, which was now a solar energy and reconstruction plant.  

*_He's really doing a great job in rebuilding Midgar.  I wonder though, if those rumors about him and Elena are true...*_

~ _Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see_

_Your testing me_

_Pushes me away_ ~__

          Vincent had gone off...somewhere.  Tifa didn't know, nobody did.  They were all shocked when he'd appeared at Cid and Shera's wedding.  Tifa had been pleased to see him though.  It was obvious that he was still keeping tabs on his old friends, even if they rarely saw it.

~ _I've tried_

_Like you_

_To do everything you wanted to_

_This is_

_The last time_

_I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you_ ~

          Cloud and Tifa had spent a year searching for Aeris, but eventually Cloud had given up, much to Tifa's relief.  She wanted to find Aeris too, of course, but..."in the Lifestream" could imply "after death," and the thought of wasting her life searching for a ghost bothered her a bit.  She never broached this point to Cloud though.  She knew that finding Aeris would be the key to Cloud's happiness, and she couldn't ever bring herself to do anything to hurt him.  Luckily, Cloud had figured this out himself, and came to _her_ for advice.

*****

          _"Hey Tifa?"_

_          Tifa looked up from the campfire to glowing blue eyes.  "Yeah?"_

_          Cloud scratched the back of his head.  "Well...I've been thinking."_

_          Tifa gave him a questioning look._

_          "What if...what if we're only destined to meet Aeris after we die?  I mean, the Lifestream is where we go in death..."_

_          The brunette blinked.  She hadn't expected Cloud to come up with the same conclusion as her.  "I know.  Actually, that's occurred to me too."_

_          Cloud came and squatted beside her, staring into the fire.  "I think...maybe we ought to stop looking.  If we're meant to see Aeris, we'll see her, looking or not."_

_          Tifa smiled sadly.  "Yeah, I guess you're right."_

*****

After that, and a little more wandering around, they had returned to Nibelheim.  They didn't really have anywhere else to go, and because of that, had mutually agreed to stay together.      

Cloud had never moved on though.  Tifa had stayed with him for another year, hoping, but...  

~ _Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see_

_Your testing me_

_Pushes me away_ ~

He appeared to be happy.  In fact, Tifa truly suspected he was, which the certainty he'd meet Aeris again, although he may have to wait a little longer.  And everyday, Cloud went off by himself...  Tifa had followed him once.  Just once, to make sure he wasn't in need of help.  She watched him as he walked into a flower field.  She watched as he picked the best blooms, smelled them, then walked into Mt. Nibel.  She watched as he threw the bouquet over the cliff, sat down, and starting talking.  To _her_.  And Tifa had sighed and walked home.

~ _Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see_

_Your testing me_

_Pushes me away_ ~

She never thought she'd give up on Cloud.  They'd been through so much together...and she'd waited seven, no, nine years, including these two past.

~ _(We're all out of time_

_This is how we find how it all unwinds)_

_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie_

_(We're all out of time_

_This is how we find how it all unwinds)_

_The sacrifice is never knowing_ ~

          *_But...a person can only wait so long, right?*_  For a moment, she felt guilty about her decision, but shook it off.  *_I'm not going to waste my life waiting for something that I'll never get.  If Cloud wants me...he'll be able to find me.  And if now, well, then I guess that's life.  Just got to keep moving on._*

          Feeling a new wave of determination, Tifa stood up and walked downstairs.

~ _Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see_

_Your testing me_

_Pushes me away_

_Why I never walked away_

_Why I played myself this way_

_Now I see_

_Your testing me_

_Pushes me away_ ~

~~~~~

          "Let's see...how does this go again?  Three eggs?" Cloud muttered, trying to remember the recipe for waffles.  "Yeah, I think that's right.  Oh, good morning Tifa!" he spoke cheerfully, hearing her come down the stairs.  "Waffles alright?"

          "..."

          "Tifa?"  Cloud turned around to look at his best friend, ignoring the eggbeater in his hand dripping batter over the floor.  "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

          Tifa looked up from the floor, and locked eyes with the blond man.  "...Cloud."

          "Yeah?"  Cloud was beginning to freak out now.

          Slowly, she took two steps toward him, ending up about a foot away.  "Cloud.  You don't love me, do you."  She stated.  It wasn't even a question.

          Immediately, Cloud burned with shame.  He'd gone over this question so many times...he should love her, right?  She's his best friend, she's always been there, she was beautiful, intelligent, loyal...but just not for him.  And he felt terrible, because he knew how much it hurt her.  "...no."  He held his breath, hoping to dear God she wouldn't cry.

          Tifa only nodded thoughtfully.  "I knew."  She turned around, heading back towards the stairs.  Cloud released his breath in relief.  *_I ought to have known better.  Tifa's tough.*_

          "I'm going to leave, Cloud."

          "Wha?"  Cloud blinked.

          "I said," she drew out slowly, "I'm leaving."  She looked up at his eyes.  "The only reason I've stayed, Cloud, is for you."  She looked away, her eyes distant.  "In fact, everything I've done was for you...ever since that promise at the well.  But now..." her eyes returned to Cloud's, the seriousness of her tone reflected in them, "I'm not going to live my life for you anymore, Cloud.  It isn't worth it, you know, loving you without any hope of being loved back.  So I'm going to go away for a while...find out what I really have to live for..."

          Cloud just stared at her.

          She gave him a sad half-smile.  "Hey, we'll still be friends.  I'm not saying I'm gonna leave forever.  Just until I figure myself out.  Okay?"  She wanted his permission.  She wasn't sure why, but it was important to her that he had faith in her little plan.  Maybe because she wasn't so sure how well it'd work either. 

          Cloud slowly nodded.  "....okay.  I understand, Tifa."

          "Thank you, Cloud," she answered simply.

          Ten minutes later, Tifa was on her golden chocobo, Nathan, and headed off away from Nibelheim.

~ _Pushes me away..._ ~

          She was unaware of the dark eyes following her.

AN:  The song "First Love" is by Utada Hikaru (thanks DarkAngel!).  "Pushing Me Away" is by Linkin Park.  If you listen to them, there's a REALLY big contrast.  But I like the conflicting emotions, lol.  (Music will be making occasional appearances throughout the fic.)

What did you think of the prologue?  I thought it'd be a nice change to have Tifa leave Cloud instead of the other way around.


	2. Chapter 1: Old enemy, new friend?

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer:  I don't own FFVII, although I wouldn't mind getting Reno, Vincent, Rufus...  ^_^

AN: Midgar Core refers to the city part of Midgar, while just Midgar includes the city and the wasteland around it.

**_Chapter 1: Old enemy, new friend?_**

          Tifa scrubbed away at a spot on the counter, her brow wrinkling in annoyance.  *_Darn thing won't come off.*_

          The owner of the restaurant, an elderly man in his late forties, chuckled at Tifa's stubbornness.  "Don't peel the paint, Tifa."

          Tifa looked up and blushed.

          The man smiled good-naturedly.  "Why don't you take the week off?  Lord knows, you're the hardest working of the crew."

          Tifa blinked.  "Oh, no, that's okay-"

          Her manager waved her protests off.  "Nonsense.  I'm sure you must have things to do, friends to keep up on.  You've been here for almost two years already.  Take the week off."  

          "Uh...alright, thank you."  Tifa gave up.  By the tone of his voice, she could tell his mind was set.  

She finally got the spot to disappear and finished closing down her area of the restaurant.  Gathering her purse and jacket, Tifa left the workplace.  She tightened her jacket around her, warding off the November chill.

          *_Friends to keep up on...what if I'm trying to hide from my friends?*_  Tifa sighed, staring up at the stars as she walked.

*****

          _After leaving Cloud in Nibelheim, Tifa found herself with a dilemma – where to go now?  She started counting on her fingers...Cid was in Rocket Town, Barret in Corel, Yuffie in Wutai, Red XIII in Cosmo Canyon...not that she wanted to lose touch with her friends, she didn't, but Tifa wasn't ready to deal with their sympathy just yet._

_          *_Or pity...I couldn't stand it if they pitied me_.*_

_Gongaga was a mess, Gold Saucer held just too many memories.  Kalm was the most obvious place, and she didn't want anybody to find her just yet.  There was that Icicle Town, but...Aeris...  Tifa couldn't go there._

_As she went down the list of the cities and towns she had visited, Tifa came to a sudden conclusion.  Midgar.  Sure, Reeve worked there to rebuild it, but there were so many inhabitants of the Midgar Core she was sure she'd be able to slip in just fine.  And nobody would expect her to go back to Midgar, not after the plate dropping on Sector 7..._

_Tifa bit her lip; feeling tears well up in her eyes at the memory.  Determinedly, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back until she felt the wetness go away.  She'd sworn she wouldn't cry anymore, on the day Sephiroth had reduced Nibelheim ashes._

*****

_*...and that's why I'm here today.*_  Tifa hadn't taken her eyes off the sky.  _*Amazing.  Who would've thought you'd ever be able to see the stars in the Midgar Core?*_

The brunette was so preoccupied in her thoughts, she didn't realize until it was too late that there was somebody in front of her.

"Oh!  I'm sorry!" Tifa apologized hastily, brushing herself off and looking up to see whom she'd bumped into.  As she did, she noticed the rest of the sidewalk was curiously empty, and across the street, people were staring in her direction, then quickly hurrying away.  Warning bells sounded in her heard.  "I wasn't watching whe- Reno!"  She jumped back, quickly forming her usually fighting stance.  "What are you doing here?" she spat out, taking note of his appearance.

He was thin, almost gaunt.  There were light bags under his eyes, and his whole frame sagged even more than usual.  His clothes weren't in the greatest shape either.  It was obvious life hadn't been kind once his money supply from Shinra had dried up.

But that didn't keep Reno from giving her a cocky grin.  "That was a quick change.  I thought you were apologizing for so rudely running into me?"

"You don't deserve apologizes."  Tifa's eyes flashed.

"Calm down, babe.  It's not as if I'm a Turk anymore."  Reno raised an eyebrow.  "And you can quit acting as if I'm gonna kill you.  There isn't a price on your head, at least not one I'm aware of."  Reno observed Tifa as well.  She'd gotten rid of the miniskirt for a pair of hip hugging jeans, but white crop top was still there – or at least what he could see of it beneath her maroon jacket.

Tifa looked suspicious, but put her fists down.  "Just because you're not getting paid any longer doesn't mean anything.  A Turk's a Turk; a name like that doesn't simply disappear."

"Heh," Reno smirked.  "I suppose you would know.  Oh, great and mighty Tifa of AVALANCHE!  May I have your autograph?" he mocked, dramatically falling on one knee.

"Idiot," Tifa muttered.  "That was over two years ago.  Will you get up?  People are beginning to look."

The redhead obliged, adjusting the ever-present sunglasses that had come loose from his display.

"Thank you."  Tifa spoke curtly, and then stepped to the side to pass the Turk by.  She was surprised then, and faintly annoyed, when he stepped in her way.  "Could you let me pass now?"

          Reno stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged.  "Maybe...but I was thinking," he voiced carefully, looking up at the stars.

          "Yes?" Tifa ground out through clenched teeth.  *_Will he just go _away_?*_

          "How about you and me spend a little time together?"  Reno flashed Tifa a smile.

          Tifa's jaw nearly dropped.  _*Wow...that's the first time I've ever seen Reno smile like that...guess that's why he's got a reputation as a player, huh girl?*_  "Why?" she asked warily.__

          He grinned.  "I've always been curious about how you guys thought.  I mean, you kept on fighting without getting paid or anything.  It's intriguing.  Stupid, but intriguing."

          Tifa stared, her expression more suspicious than ever.  "Uh-huh.  Sure.  So why don't you go ask Reeve?  That's what he wanted to know."

          "Please."  Reno rolled his eyes.  "I can't stand to get within a 10 feet radius of the besotted couple."

          Tifa nodded knowingly.  "Reeve and Elena."

          "Yeah."

          "Who'd have guessed they'd hook up..."  Tifa drifted off, when a thought suddenly occurred to her.  "By the way, what happened to Rude?"

          "Dead," Reno answered simply.

          The woman's liquid wine eyes widened.  "Oh...I'm sorry, Reno..."

          Reno shrugged, feigning an indifference Tifa could see right through.  "Don't be.  He wasn't.  So..." Reno glanced over, "how about that dinner together?  There must be at least one good restaurant around here."

          "Dinner?  Restaurant?"  Tifa cocked an eyebrow.  "I don't recall anything about a 'restaurant' being mentioned."

          "We~ell, unless you'd rather go to my house..." Reno drawled out, giving Tifa a suggestive look.

          "Hmph."  Tifa bit back a comment about him being able to own a house at all.  "...my place.  Come on," she said with a sigh, this time successfully stepping past Reno.

          Reno stared after her for a second.  Then, quickly closing his mouth, he hurriedly moved a step behind the brunette AVALANCHE member.

AN: Just incase of some confusion, Tifa left Cloud two years ago and it's been four years since Meteor.  Sorry if the characters seem OOC (I, unfortunately, didn't start liking Reno until I was at the end of the game, and therefore too late to observe to much of his character – so most of it comes from other fanfics, lol) (and it _has_ been four years).  R&R greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2: Home sweet home

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: FVII is not mine.  *_Darn*_

**_Chapter 2: Home sweet home_**

          "Please don't tell me you live at the bus stop," Reno commented, looking around.

          Tifa rolled her eyes.  "No, I don't.  We're here to get the bus."__

          "Oh.  So...why'd you invite me to your house anyway?"

          Tifa glanced at him.  "I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

          "I do.  I didn't expect you to give in so easily though."  The redhead grinned.

          Tifa shrugged.  "Well, if Reeve can date Elena, I guess I can talk to you."

          "What?  You mean my charm didn't win you over?" Reno looked offended.  Tifa laughed as the bus pulled up alongside them.

          "Bus 213, Midgar outskirts.  Place your fare in the change box, and please enjoy the ride."

          "Whew," Reno whistled.  "We're pretty far from the Midgar Core."

          The pair had been walking in silence for about 20 minutes.

          "Hmmm?"  Tifa turned around to look at him.  "Yeah, I guess we are...but it's so nice out here," she continued, gesturing.  "Clean.  Even with all the work Reeve's put into it, the Midgar Core's still a city, with pollution and slums...  But out here," she spun, her face in the cool, crisp wind, "out here, it's all _clean_.  No smog, no noise...no death, or blood in the air...no memories..."  Tifa trailed off, having said too much already.

          Reno nodded, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his face tilted toward the sky.  "Yeah...I know what you mean."

          "And that means no smoking!" Tifa scolded, turning to look at the former Turk again.  She gave him a small smile to let him know she wasn't really upset.

          Reno grinned back at her.  "Don't worry.  I'm not addicted or anything."

          "Ohhh, aren't you?"  Tifa looked at Reno skeptically.

          "Nah.  I don't let myself get addicted to anything."  He returned his gaze to the midnight blue of the sky.  "There sure a lot of stars...I never really noticed them before.  Midgar wasn't much for a view, y'know."

          The bartender looked at him oddly.  "Maybe it's better not to notice the stars," she mused.  "They've caused me so much trouble...so many false hopes..."  Tifa suddenly laughed.  "Look at me.  Pouring my heart out to a _Turk_."

          "That's _ex_-Turk, lady," Reno corrected.  "Incase you didn't notice my lovely little good-bye speech in Midgar, we went out of business when Shinra shut down."

          "Is that so?  I've said it before, and I'll say it again – it's not a title you let go of so easily."  Tifa smiled sadly at Reno.  "Well...come on.  It isn't much further."

          Five minutes later, Reno found himself looking at an impressive two-story house.

          "Daaang, how much money did _this_ house cost?" Reno stared, wide-eyed.

          Tifa couldn't help but laugh as she inserted the keys into the door.  "Almost all of my savings from traveling the planet."  She gave the door an affectionate pat, then walked in.  "Would you like to come in Reno, or are you just going to admire the view?"

          "I'm coming," Reno answered hurriedly, closing the door behind him.  "Wow...nice."

          The house had slick wooden floors, except for the walkway, kitchen, and bathrooms, which were light ivory tile.  Its windows were large, with billowing white curtains.  There were crimson colored couches in what Reno assumed to be the living room, along with a long wooden table, the center of it a glass sheet.

          Further along the tile walkway was a bathroom, the kitchen, and another sitting room, this one with a fireplace and forest green furniture.  Various pieces of art decorated the two rooms.  The house was cool, as Tifa had left the large windows open, and the nighttime air flowed throughout the building.

          *_And this is just the first floor...*_  Reno thought, as Tifa led him to the back sitting room.  Reno sat on one of the dark green couches, and looked out the window he happened to be next to.  He was greeted with the sight of a well-kept gold chocobo and a large garden.  *_Her backyard's nice too.  Shoot, the whole house's nice._*

          "Do you want anything?" Tifa asked cordially, her eyes sparkling.  She loved playing hostess and showing her house off.  Her house was her pride and joy.  "Some dinner, maybe?" she suggested tactfully, recalling her previous note of her guest's thinness.

          Reno's ears perked, but he couldn't resist the urge to comment.  "I thought you didn't go for the dinner idea."

          "Okay then," Tifa replied amiably, sitting down on the sofa across from him.  Reno felt regret, but promptly shoved that aside.  He didn't need Tifa feeding him.

          "Why'd you buy a big house in the middle of nowhere?" he asked, covering up his discomfort.

          "Buy it?"  Tifa giggled, a cute, tinkling sound.  "I didn't only buy it, I specifically had it built to fit my requirements.  I've always dreamed of this house."  She leaned back on the sofa, closing her eyes in content.  "This house...I can always relax here.  Get away from everything, you know?"  She opened her eyes to see how Reno was taking the information.  He seemed fairly interested, so she continued.  "Everything about this house...its spaciousness, the curtains, the very location, it makes me feel so _free_.  It's my retreat.  My place to heal when things get tough.  There's no responsibilities here, no criticism.  No need to be better for somebody else..." her voice trailed off.

          *_Somebody else, huh?  Hmm...*  _"It seems a bit big for just you," Reno remarked, looking around.  "And it doesn't seem like you get visitors often."

          Tifa unconsciously hugged her knees, her eyes gaining a faraway look.  "I suppose it is," she admitted minutes later.  "And I don't.  In fact, I don't get any.  None of my friends know about this place.  But after all I've been through...I don't feel lonely.  I enjoy my solitude.  Maybe later, I'll want to share my dream with somebody, but not now."

          "Ah."  Reno raised an eyebrow.  "I'm guessing that's an indirect hint for me to be on my way, right?"

          "What?"  Tifa looked startled.  "No no, of course not.  You're not intruding."

          "And how's that?" Reno asked curiously.  "How come you'll let me here, but none of your AVALANCHE buddies?"

          The brunette's expression turned thoughtful.  "I'm not sure.  Maybe because I don't have to keep up any pretenses around you."

          "Pretenses?"

          "Yeah.  Like, if I were this...introspective around my old friends, then they'd all think something was wrong with me."  She laughed, a bit sadly.  "I'm supposed to be the happy, optimistic, I'll-cheer-you-up-when-you're-down sort of person.  And to be completely honest, I feel a bit guilty being anything else."  Her dark eyes locked with Reno's bright green ones for a second, and his breath caught.

          Tifa continued on, unaware of Reno's sudden uneasiness.  "I'm needed like that, you know?  On our journey to defeat Sephiroth, we all grew to depend on each other...Nanaki's wisdom, Cid's toughness, Vincent's coolness...even Yuffie's obsession with materia," Tifa chuckled.  "It was a great way to get a good laugh out of all of us."

          Reno listened intently.  For all his attitude, he'd found that he enjoyed hearing other people tell their stories to him, thanks to Elena.  "What about Barret?  And Cait Sith?"  He deliberately avoided Cloud.  He'd get to him later.

          "Barret's devotion.  I don't know how many times he kept me going...I'm sure it was the same for everybody else.  And Cait Sith..." Tifa's eyes clouded over for a moment, then cleared, "Cait Sith was a reminder.  He kept us alert, and focused on our goal.  I know he never intentionally hurt us, and he was, is, a good friend, but still...he was a spy."

          Reno nodded.  "So...why'd you do it?"

          "Do it?"

          "Keep on fighting."

          "Ah.  What you wanted to know in the first place, plus a ton of extra info, huh?"  Tifa smiled mockingly.  She wasn't sure whether it was at Reno or herself.

          "Of course."  Reno grinned, a smug expression on his face.

          The smug look was what ticked Tifa off.  "Hmmm...  Oh, wow, look, it's past midnight.  We ought to be getting to bed."  She released her legs, stood up, and stretched.

          Reno tried his hardest not to stare; he didn't want Tifa kicking him out.  The ground outside wasn't the softest in the world.  "We?" he repeated hopefully.

          Tifa paused for a second.  "We," she affirmed, a bit reluctantly.  "Bedrooms are upstairs."

AN: That's my dream house...  *wistful expression*  Um, anyway...what'd you think?  R&R!  


	4. Chapter 3: Sincerity? What's that?

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: I'm not the creator of FFVII, so don't sue.  You'll only get...um...a Sea World map, 7 cents, and some lint anyway.

**_Chapter 3: Sincerity?  What's that?_**

          Tifa woke up at 6 am to the sun shining in her window.  "Mmmm..."   She yawned, then got out of bed and started brushing her hair out.  The silky strands parted easily for the comb.

          *_I better go check on Reno...make sure he didn't try anything last night.*_  Her brushing done swiftly from the exceptional condition of her hair, Tifa quietly opened the door to her bedroom and padded softly down the tile hallway, her long, wide sleeved pajamas swishing faintly.

          Carefully, she opened the door to the first of her two guest bedrooms, a long chocolate waterfall flowing over her arm.  What she saw made a small smile appear on her face.

          Reno was sprawled out on the bed, his long lanky legs taking up most of the room.  One leg was dangerously close to falling off.  He lay on his side, his arms spread in front of him; it looked as if he'd fallen asleep the moment he hit the bed.

          Shaking her head, Tifa silently walked in.  She hesitated for a second, then gently removed Reno's sunglasses, being careful not to wake him up.  Placing the accessory on the small dresser next to the bed, the brunette left the room.

          Reno cracked an eye open.  _*What the heck was that all about...?  Oh well.*_  Reno closed his eye and went back to enjoying the feeling of a soft bed.

          Humming gently, Tifa walked down the stairs to make breakfast.

          An hour later, a disheveled redhead stumbled into the kitchen, the scent of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and sausage links luring him from the comfortable bed.

          "Morning Reno!" Tifa greeted him cheerfully.  

*_Well she's obviously a morning person...*_  

"Bed alright?"

          "Yeah, thanks," Reno managed to get out without drooling.  "So, uh, what's for breakfast?"

          Tifa giggled.  "Oh c'mon, it's not like you can't smell it.  I'm almost done, okay?  Why don't you wait in the living room?  I'll bring the food out in a second."  She made a shooing motion.  Tifa liked having the kitchen to herself while she was cooking.

          Reno grinned.  "Alright babe, I'm going."  He strode out of the kitchen and onto a sofa.

          A few minutes later, Tifa appeared, a tray balanced in her hands.  Carefully, she placed Reno's plate down in front of him, complete with 10 pancakes, 5 sausage links, and a side of scrambled eggs.  Next she set down a platter with a fork, spoon, butter knife, syrup, margarine, salt and pepper.  Finally, a mug of steaming hot coffee was placed on the table.  "There."  Tifa smiled happily, surveying her work.  *_Looks like I still got my old touch from the bar._*  " Is there anything else you need?"

          Reno had already started wolfing the food down.  "Guess not."  Tifa sat on the couch next to his, pulling her legs up alongside her body, her cream colored pajamas making a striking contrast to the crimson cushions.  

          Around the 7th pancake, Reno started slowing down a bit.  "Ahhh," he leaned back, satisfied.  "I haven't had a meal like that since..."

          "Since Shinra was destroyed?"

          "Yeah."  The room was silent.  Then Reno abruptly turned, pinning Tifa with a hard stare.  "Why are you doing this?"

          Tifa merely gazed back at Reno.  At one time, his cold eyes would have intimidated her...but that was at one time.  "Doing what?"

          "This."  Reno gestured toward the house and the almost empty plate of food.  "Taking me in.  Giving me food.  Treating me as if I didn't try to kill you multiple times."

          "..."

          "Well?" Reno snapped.  "Just yesterday, when you first ran into me, you were ready to kick my ass.  Now, you're feeding me pancakes, as if I were at your old bar, which _I_ destroyed in the first place.  What are you trying to pull?"

          Tifa didn't answer, she just kept her gaze level.

          "...you better not be counting on me paying for breakfast."  Reno stood up, breaking eye contact.  He turned away from her, his shoulders stiff.

          "I'm not."

          "..."

          Tifa no longer held his killings against him.  How could she, when her hands had destroyed just as many?

          "I know what you all think of me," Reno spoke suddenly.  "You're thinking, 'oh, poor Reno, once the great and powerful Turk and now reduced to nothing."  He turned, and his eyes flashed, "but you know what?  I don't want your pity and I don't need it.  So you'd better stop giving it to me."

          "I'm not," Tifa answered again.

          "Then why."

          The brunette bit her lower lip thoughtfully, her gaze directed toward the ceiling.  "Well..."

          "..."  Reno simply gave her an expectant look.

          "Because...I think we have a lot in common."  Her deep wine eyes locked with jade green.  "I'm not being nice because you have problems," she continued slowly.  "I'm being nice because I understand them.  I know what it's like, to have nothing.  To be alone.  And...although I love this house, it's a pretty big one...kind of intensifies the loneliness."

"I wasn't planning on having you spend the night.  Or making you breakfast," she continued, her tone losing its softness and gaining a more professional edge.  "But it was so late, I couldn't just kick you out in the middle of the night to walk back to Midgar.  Trust me though," she got up, picked up Reno's plate and started toward the kitchen, "I feel no compulsion to take you in like a little lost puppy dog."

          Reno ignored that last comment, and followed her to the sink, where she started washing the plate.  "Alone, huh?  Whatever happened to Strife anyway?"

          He'd expected Tifa to turn away, or burst into tears.  Instead, she looked at him quietly.  "I left."

          "I see."  Reno crossed his arms and leaned back, his expression lofty.  "Finally realized he wasn't going to let go of that Ancient, did you?  Took ya long enough."

          Tifa stiffened.  "Shut up."

          Reno raised an eyebrow.  "What, it's the truth.  Even I noticed it, and I didn't spend my entire day hanging around him."

For a second, Reno was afraid he'd gone too far.  Her whole body tensed, her eyes narrowed, and her mouth thinned.  Then suddenly, she took a deep breath and her entire body relaxed.

"Yeah, well...it's not as if you've ever loved somebody."  Tifa shrugged.  "When you do...common sense tends to take a vacation."

It was Reno's turn to shrug.  "If you say so.  Hey, aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I don't really feel like eating right now."  Tifa finished drying the plate and put it away.  She moved to leave the kitchen, only to find Reno's lean body blocking the doorway.

"Do you enjoy doing that?  Standing in front of me?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"If it aggravates you, heck yeah," Reno grinned.  "Come on Tifa, you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day.  I can't just let you skip it, after all you've done for me.  Here," the Turk snapped his fingers, "tell ya what.  You just sit back, and I'll cook for you."  He grabbed her shoulders and started pushing her in front of him.

Tifa raised an eyebrow.  *_Reno?  Cook?  That may have disastrous results...*_

Too late.  Reno had already forced her down into a seat.

         Tifa watched, amused, as Reno rushed about the kitchen.  She had to admit, his cooking skills weren't bad.  *_Guess living on your own does that.  Hmm...maybe he is decent.  Elena's nice enough...*_

          "Ta da!" Reno announced with a flourish, placing in front of Tifa a perfect omelette.

          Tifa bit into the omelette cautiously.  It was pretty good.

          "And what would the lovely lady like for a drink?"  Reno bowed.  "Coffee?  Milk?  Orange juice?"

          "Juice...please..."  Tifa blinked.  It was getting hard to speak for some reason...and why was the room blurry?

          *_Drugged...*_

          Reno watched as the young woman's head fell back limply against the chair.  For a moment, he felt something akin to regret, but he quickly shrugged it off.  Carefully lifting her up by placing one arm under her knees and the other across her back, Reno walked out the door and into the open plains.

AN: Plot twist!  ^_^  So, did Reno play Tifa like a violin, or was there _some_ sincerity in his words?  You'll have to find out...  ^_~  R&R!


	5. Chapter 4: Anonymous Sources

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: *searches around room for big video game designing studio*  ...nope.  As you can see, I did not create or own FFVII.  However, all original characters are mine.

AN: Sorry for the title change; I hope it didn't cause any undue confusion.  ^^;;

**_Chapter 4: Anonymous Sources_**

          Reno moved quickly, or as quickly as he could carrying Tifa.

          *_Man, it figures I end up having to walk on the one day during the whole week when it's freakin' hot,*_ he grumbled to himself.  He glanced down at the figure he was carrying, thought for a second, then shifted his arms and Tifa's body until her head was supported by his chest.  *_There.  Now at least she won't have a stiff neck when she wakes up...*_  Reno shook his head.  He had no reason to be guilty, after all, she ought to know better then to trust an ex-enemy so easily.  Especially a Turk.

          Suddenly, a small chuckle escaped him as the irony of the situation hit him.  Here he was, the person who'd killed thousands, dropped a sector plate on her home, tried to kill her multiple times, killed off some of her friends, and he was worrying about a stiff neck.

          *_Don't go getting soft now, especially towards _her_.*_  The 26 year-old let out a sigh.  Just when had he gone and developed a conscience?

          Reno couldn't help but feel bad though.  Even with all she's seen and gone through, she still had the heart to take him in...

          *_Yeah, and look where it got her.  Don't get sidetracked; you've got a job to finish.*_  With that in mind, Reno set himself firmly to the task ahead of him.  *_Hojo, here I come...*_

~~~~~

          Reeve Hamasaki sighed, shuffling through the seemingly endless piles of paper on his desk.

          "Excuse me?  Mr. Hamasaki?" his secretary buzzed him through the intercom.

          "Yes?"

          "Ms. Ayumi is here to see you."

          Reeve smiled fondly.  "Send her in."

          A moment later, a petite blond entered the room.  "Hi Reeve!"  Elena raised an eyebrow at the mountains of files on Reeve's desk.  "Busy day?"

          "Hey Elena," Reeve answered, placing his current file aside.  "Yeah, you could say that.  I think old man Shinra left all this extra work on purpose, some sort of hunch I'd take over," he answered dryly, gaining an amused smile from Elena.  "How've you been?"

          Elena waltzed over and sat on the edge of his desk.  Drawing a nail file out of pocket, she pursed her lips.  "...I think I've got some bad news," she admitted.

          "Oh?"  Reeve stood up, moved around the desk, and sat next to her, placing his arm around her waist.  Elena leaned against him contentedly, still filing her nails.

          "Yeah.  You see Reeve, we've gotten word from a reliable source that Hojo may still be alive."

          Reeve's brows furrowed, remembering the...monstrosity that had once almost led to the Planet's demise.  "I see," he spoke thoughtfully.  *_As much as I hate to admit it, that is very likely.  The Jenova within him wouldn't allow Hojo to die easily, especially if it was enough to force Hojo to change form...too bad Cait didn't fight him, I could've taken note of how well he was destroyed._*  "May I ask what this 'reliable source' is?"

          Elena blinked.  "You're not worried?"

         "Of course I am," Reeve answered, shifting his weight.  "But you have to remember, I was a spy for Shinra, then a traitor for joining AVALANCHE, and now I'm the president of probably the largest corporation in the world.  I'm not the sort to suddenly go paranoid under pressure," he finished matter-of-factly.  "And who is this source?"

          The blond bit her lip.  *_Darn me and my big mouth..._*  "He'd prefer to remain anonymous, Reeve."

          Reeve stared at her for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not to press the issue.  Finally he shrugged, much to Elena's relief.  "Fine then.  Make sure this information doesn't get out to anybody; we don't want people going into hysterics."  Reeve spoke abruptly, his tone turned professional.  "I'm too busy at the moment to look into an anonymous clue, however drastic it may be.  Elena, you're in charge.  Research as much as possible.  I don't want to raise alarm unless it's absolutely necessary."  The Shinra president stood up.  "I'll need to make a few phone calls."

          Elena nodded, stood up, and bowed before walking out the door, her stride now brisk.  Reeve watched her go for a moment, then quickly buzzed his secretary.  "Marisa?  Yes, could you please get a hold of the ex-members of AVALANCHE...  No, no, it's nothing serious, I was just thinking we could all have a get together.  We haven't seen each other in almost three years, you know, since Cid and Shera's wedding...mm-hmm...just find out how to contact them, I'll talk to them myself, okay?"

          Reeve hung up the intercom.  *_A male anonymous source that only speaks to Elena...hmm...I'll bet it's Rude._*

          Reeve didn't believe for a second that the stoic ex-Turk had thrown himself overboard a ship to drown himself.  In the three years where Rude had worked as his bodyguard, Reeve knew Rude wasn't the type to do such things, no matter what the authorities of Costa del Sol told him.  

He didn't doubt that Rude went overboard, just the drowning part.  *_It would be just like him to disappear so he could look into suspicious things._*  Reeve rolled his eyes.  _*Turks.  Never sticking to anybody but themselves.  Who knows, maybe he's even found and asked Reno to help him._*  Reeve frowned at the thought of the redheaded ex-Turk.  When he'd offered the remaining elite three a place in the reconstructed Shinra four years ago, Elena had ended up becoming his vice president, and Rude his personal bodyguard.  Reno, however, had simply smirked and walked off, saying something about how he didn't need Shinra's pity.  He hadn't been heard from since.

*_Oh well.  Back to the coal mines..._*  The president of Shinra looked over at the piles of files on his desk, and groaned.  "Maybe I'll play with Cait first..."

~~~~~

          *_There it is._*  Reno walked hurriedly over to the large cargo truck.  "Open up."

          A lanky Caucasian, with hair so blond it was almost white, flicked Reno a glance, then settled his gaze on the 24 year-old he was holding.  "Who's the new slut?" he asked, familiar with Reno's ways.  Not that the Turk spoke to him unless it was absolutely necessary.

          Reno rolled his eyes in exasperation.  *_Idiots, the lot of them._*  "She's not a slut, Josh, this is Tifa Lockheart.  The one that saved the world."

          Josh didn't even blink.  He'd grown up in the slums, and in his opinion, he wasn't sure saving the world was a thing worth praising.  "Yeah.  So?"

          "She's the one Hojo wanted."  Reno didn't called Hojo 'the boss.'  That crazy maniac would never be _his_ leader.

          "Ah."  Josh threw Reno a ring of keys that landed gently on Tifa's bare stomach.  "Saved the world, huh?  How'd you get her so easily?  I don't see any scratches on ya."

          Reno just grinned smugly.  "I'm a Turk.  I have my ways," he answered.

          Josh just raised an eyebrow.  "Sure.  Just don't go thinking you're hot stuff.  Don't forget, Turk, you may have had power once, but now you're just like the rest of us."  Josh shrugged.  "Worse, maybe."

          The redhead raised an eyebrow.  "You talk too much."  Quickly, he turned around and headed to the back of the truck.

          When Reno came to the back, he laid Tifa on the ground and undid the large locks.  Once they were open, he contemplated just tossing the girl inside, but ended up lifting Tifa and laying her down fairly gently before relocking the door.

          Reno walked back around to Josh.  "Alright, I did my job.  Now where's my pay?"

          Josh looked amused.  "Thought you said I talked too much."

Reno's eyes narrowed.

Josh backed off.  "You'll get it later.  Hojo said for you to come along, he'll give it to you when he gets the girl."

          *_Oh look.  I'm actually wanted.  And by a psycho, at that.*_  Reno suppressed the urge to roll his eyes._  *Eh, who cares?  Not like I got anything else to do._*  "I see."  Reno grinned, all traces of animosity gone.  "So, where're we going?"  Reno leaned on the windowsill. 

          "We're heading to the Junon basin.  That's as much as I know."

          *_No kidding._*  "Alright then, let's go." 

AN: Sorry this was chapter so boring (I almost gave up here because I got writer's block), but I needed to include this information _somewhere_.  ^_^;;  R&R, please!

BTW, by Junon basin, that's the big crater created by the Weapon.  And by "cargo truck," I mean like the ones you see on the highway for Vons.  You know, the ones where the huge back trailer can come off, leaving only this little driver's seat and metal planks...  (does anybody know what I'm talking about...?)

Long author's note this time, I know, but I just wanted to say, about the Reno abduction thing...sweetheart or no, Reno _is_ a Turk, and, well, a Turk is a Turk.  And I realize it may have turned some people off (for which I am extremely sorry for), but it seemed to be the most realistic way to go.

And for all of you that stayed despite my sudden plot twist (or, indeed, because of it), thank you all very much!  I might have given up on this story if it weren't for all the encouraging reviews, and I hope you all enjoy the rest of my tale!


	6. Chapter 5: When the past catches up to y...

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer:  I don't own FFVII, yadda yadda yadda. 

**_Chapter 5: When the past catches up to you..._**

          "Bye Daddy!"  Marlene waved to the big man standing in the doorway.  "We'll be back in a couple of hours!"

          Elmyra smiled at the 8 year old.  "Come on honey, we better be going, or else you'll be late for your field trip."

          Marlene smiled up at Elmyra happily.  "Okay!"

          Barret watched the two leave, chuckling softly.  Just as soon as the car had pulled out of the driveway, the phone rang.

          "Yo, Barret here."

          "Hi Barret, this is Reeve."

          Barret almost dropped the phone.  "Heyy, how've you been?  Shinra's been doing good...heh...never thought I'd say that."

          Reeve laughed.  "Yeah, thanks.  I'm all right.  Buried under paperwork, but all right.  How about you?"

          "Better than ever."  Barret lowered his voice.  "So Reeve...why're you calling?"

          "Oh, well..." Reeve started casually.  "I was thinking we could all get together.  I mean, we haven't seen each other since Cid and Shera's wedding."

          "Yeah!  That's perfect," Barret answered.

          "Perfect?"  Reeve's puzzled voice came over the phone line.

          "Yep.  See, Elmyra and I are going to get married in three months!" Barret responded proudly.

          Reeve blinked.  "Wow!  Congrats!  Should I get Cait Sith to do a reading for you two?" he teased.

          Barret shook his head furiously.  "No way!  Last time you did that..." the big man's voice trailed off.

          *_Last time I did that, Aeris ended up dying..._*  "Yeah.  Right.  So, we'll all meet up in," Reeve checked the calendar, "February.  Ohhh, so you guys picked the _romantic_ month, huh?"  *_Three months away...oh well.  Not like we have any real, solid evidence that Hojo's alive._*

          "Shaddap," Barret grumbled.  "It was Elmyra's idea.  Besides...that was Aeris' birth month."

          "Ah."  Reeve sighed.  "Okay.  Do you want me to contact everybody, or do you want to tell them the happy news?"

          Barret thought for a moment.  "Tell Yuffie.  I can't stand talking to her."

          Reeve laughed.  "Will do."

          "Tell Cloud too.  Thick-headed spiky idiot..." Barret grumbled.  "You'll probably be more persuasive than me."

          "Cloud?  I thought he was doing better."

"Yeah man, he WAS.  Ever since Tifa left though, he's been losing it again...ya know, going back to being all depressed and stuff, just like that first year after we kicked Meteor's ass."  

Reeve groaned.  "Alright."  *_Hooo boy, I get to talk to Cloud about a wedding!  Joy..._* he thought sarcastically.

          "I'm guessing you don't know where Vincent is."

          "Nope.  But I'll bet he'll show up anyway, just like at Cid and Shera's."

          "Yah, Vincent's like that..."  Barret trailed off.  "You got any idea `bout Tifa's whereabouts?" he asked quietly.

          "No, I'm afraid not...when Tifa told Cloud she was leaving, she meant it.  I haven't seen or heard of her for the past two years."

          Barret let out a big sigh.  He really wished Tifa would come...she was one of his best friends, and had been like an older sister to Marlene.  "Aiight then, that's it.  Just get Yuffie and Cloud.  Call if you need any more info, got it?"

          "Got it."  Barret could tell Reeve was grinning over the phone.  "I'll see you later then, Barret."

          "Later."  Barret clicked the phone off.

          *_Come on, Tifa, show up.  Wedding wouldn't be the same without ya..._*

~~~~~

          A brunette stirred and blinked her deep wine eyes.  Then she blinked again, unsure whether her eyes were open or not.

          *_My gosh...it's pitch black...either that, or I've gone blind._*  She shuddered, the thought disturbing.  As her eyes adjusted, she caught sight of minuscule pinpoints of light coming from tiny holes in the walls.  *_Whew...least I don't have to worry about _that_.  Now, where am I and how on the Planet did I get here?_*  Tifa sat up, her legs slightly crossed, and tried to think through her slight headache...but before she could get very far, two indistinct male voices interrupted – one that Tifa definitely knew.

          Abruptly, her eyes narrowed and fists clenched.  *_Reno._*

          *_That little..._*  Tifa shook her head.  She didn't cuss, but any other words to describe Reno at that moment fell short.  *_Okay, got that part down.  Now, just where am I..._*  Thoughtfully, Tifa stood up and walked forward, keeping her arms out in front of her.  *_I'm inside some sort of motor vehicle,_* she mused, feeling the 'ground' vibrating beneath her.

          Carefully, her fingers brushed against cold metal.  Tifa's eyebrows rose, feeling the large ridges.  She turned and walked, keeping a hand on the wall.  By the time she was done, she had a good idea of where she was.

          *_Reno, you are so DEAD the next time I see you..._*

~~~~~

"Alright Turk, we're gonna stop here for the night."  Josh pulled on the brakes in a clearing near a small forest.

          "Fine with me."  Reno leapt lightly out of the vehicle and stretched.  "Do you ever wash that thing?"  He motioned toward the truck.

          "Ain't mine."

          "Should've known."  *_He doesn't got enough gil to buy a bicycle, forget a truck._* Reno snorted, then started walking away into the twilight.

          "Where do you think you're going, Turk?"  Josh asked, looking up.

          "To check on our beautiful guest," the redhead answered over his shoulder.  "And it's Reno."

          "Reno, Turk, same thing."  Reno could hear Josh's shrug.

          *_Fool._*  Reno let it slide.  He wasn't worth wasting breath over.  *_I'd better get a blanket for her, it'll be cold at night..._*  He considered how it'd look to Josh if he walked back to the truck right after he'd left.  *_Eh.  Do it later._*

          The Turk tapped on the door of the trailer.  "Hey Tifa, you awake?"

          Silence was all that greeted him.

          *_Gonna play quiet, huh?_*  Reno knew that she would've woken up hours ago.  The sedative he gave her wasn't _that _strong.

          Whistling softly, Reno swiftly undid all the locks and prepared to pull the door open.  "Okay babe, I'm gonna open the door, and if you try anything I won't hesitate to drop it on whatever body part's available."

          Still only silence.

          Reno shrugged, and pulled the door halfway open.  Quickly he slid in, prepared to slip just as rapidly out if necessary.

          Inside, he found Tifa calmly sitting cross-legged, blinking against the sudden light.  Her cream pajamas seemed to glow in the darkness – as did her burgundy eyes.  "Do you want something, Reno?" she asked wearily.

          Reno watched her suspiciously.  "Why aren't you attempting to beat the crap out of me?"

          Tifa laughed, slightly bitter.  "With you that close to the door?"  She shook her head.  "I'm fast, but not _that_ fast.  Besides," Tifa turned away, studying the now-visible walls of her prison, "it's not as if I have anywhere else to be..."

          Reno's eyes narrowed.  Tifa's uncaringness for her situation bothered him.  For Christ's sake, she was drugged and kidnapped!  "Okay," he stated tersely, "what's up?  What do you have planned?"

          Tifa turned sad, tired eyes toward Reno's.  Again, Reno found himself breathless.  *_Snap _out_ of it!  Don't let her affect you this much, Reno.  You're a Turk._*

          "Look," Tifa's resigned voice interrupted his thoughts, and much to his relief, her eyes were once again locked on some nonexistent point on the wall.  "I've been sitting in the dark for the past, oh, probably five hours.  And you know what I've been doing all that time?"

          "What?" he asked, wary of the answer.

          "Thinking."  She smiled, a jaded quality finding its way on her face.  "I'll admit, at first all I thought about was how much I hated you for doing this...for leading me on as a friend, then turning around and backstabbing me.  I didn't particularly care I was kidnapped, just betrayed."  Tifa paused a moment, to let that sink in.  "But I got over it.  I was never good at holding a grudge, and it was stupid of me to trust you in the first place."

          "Uh-huh," Reno responded, just to let her know he was listening.

          "So then I started thinking about my life.  Would you like to hear about it?"  The brunette glanced at him, seemingly uncaring whether he did or not, but Reno could tell.  This had been building for a long time, and she needed to let it out. 

          "Sure.  Not like I got anything else to do," he answered casually.

          "Okay then, Reno."  Tifa took a deep breath.  "My mom died when I was eight – just old enough for me to remember her and understand what was going on.  My town was burned down, my father murdered, and my torso slashed by my idol when I was 15.  I lived in the slums for the next five years, working in a bar.  When I was 20, I found an old crush of mine, and embarked on a journey to 'save the Planet.'"  She emphasized the last words mockingly.  "Along the way, I happened to fall in love with my old crush, only to be rejected for a dead girl.  And _now_," she finished up, her voice steadily rising, "now, I've spent the last two years all alone.  And you know why?  Because I can't bear to go near my friends anymore, because I don't want to have to deal with their pity, because I can't keep up my pretenses of being happy, sweet, cheerful Tifa, because I'm too in _love_ to let go!" she finished, fighting for control over her voice, which she quickly regained.

          "And you know what, Reno?"  She went on, not giving him a chance to answer.  "I'm tired of it.  Tired of it all.  I don't care anymore."  Her frame drooped exhaustedly, and her eyelids closed.  "I'm not going to kill myself or anything," Tifa continued, her voice soft, "but I don't care if I die either."

          "Yeah?  Nice sob story," Reno remarked callously.  Tifa's gaze flew to his face, first shocked, then disgusted.

          "Of course.  Why did I think you'd understand..." she muttered, returning her stare to the floor.

          Reno strode over to her, angry.  He didn't know why, but Tifa's 'I'm-just-going-to-give-up' attitude pissed him off.  He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly, not trying to hurt her, just get her attention.  "Listen Lockheart, I understand all right.  I've been there, done that; I know all about it.  You want to hear about _my_ story?"

          Tifa looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes.  "...okay..." she answered, uncertain.

          Reno nodded, as if satisfied.  He released Tifa's shoulders and stepped back.  "Okay girl.  I was abandoned as a child; I never had parents to miss.  I survived at a filthy orphanage until I was seven, when I was moved out for more _needful_ kids," he scorned.  "I begged on the streets until I was nine, and I got adopted into a gang.  I eventually became the leader of that gang when I was 14.  When I was 17, we picked on Tseng and I got knocked out.  When I came to, I got the proposition to join the Turks."  Reno glanced over at Tifa, who was listening closely.  "You know what it's like in the slums.  So yeah, I joined.  If I hadn't, I probably would be dead by now.  You don't often live past 18," he laughed hollowly.  "Once in the Turks, I spent the next five years doing Shinra's dirty work.  I won't go into detail on that, because trust me babe, you don't want to know," he drawled.  "And then you guys, the big bad AVALANCHE came along, and waddaya know, I'm back on the streets."  *_Nobody wants a Turk.*_

          "But Reeve offered you a job," Tifa interrupted, her eyes intent.

          "Yeah.  I didn't take it.  I wasn't going to rely on Hamasaki's pity for me."  Reno sneered at the memory.

          Tifa raised an eyebrow.  "Wasn't it the same when Tseng invited you into the Turks?" she pointed out.

          "You don't get into the Turks unless you've got talent," Reno informed her, his voice icy.

          "Well, I'm sure that your 'talents,' would have been of use to the new Shinra," Tifa retorted.

          "Is that so?"  Reno leaned down towards her, his eyes glinting stones of jade and his face only inches away.  "Fine," he hissed.  "Fine.  So I accepted pity that one time.  But that was a long time ago.  I'm a man now, I don't need anybody's pity."

          "Oh oh, so you're a _man_ now," Tifa answered sarcastically.  "Right.  You're a _man_ because you won't take a good opportunity when it slaps you in the face.  You're a _man_ because you're starving and kidnapping.  Well I have to say, I didn't have a high opinion of the male spectrum before, but now it's at an all-time low," she mocked, the adrenaline of standing up to a Turk – and _Reno_ at that – making her giddy.

          And she was stunned when the said Turk leaned those few more inches and crushed her lips to his in a rough kiss.  Almost immediately, Reno pulled back.  "I just took a good opportunity right there," he smirked, then quickly left before Tifa came to her senses.  A few seconds after Reno pulled away, the brunette jumped up and punched the metal door, making a nice dent right before it slammed to a close.  

Enveloped in the inky void once more, Tifa curled up in a corner and hid her face from the darkness.

AN: *blink*  Well...I have to say, I didn't expect that to happen in this chapter either...but oh well!  The story writes itself.  (O_o;;  I have as much of a clue about what I'm going to write next as you do, trust me)  R&R if you want more faster!  (Maybe this is what happens when you get writer's block...)

And Ayumi Hamasaki's name belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki.  ^_^


	7. Chapter 6: A glimpse of what's to come

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: I want FFVII!  But of course, it's not mine...  *sighs*

AN: Wow, this fic's going a LOT further than I thought it would...  ^_^;;

**_Chapter 6: A glimpse of what's to come_**

          Reno stalked away from the truck and headed for the forest shadows – he desperately needed to be alone to think.

          "Hey!  Turk!"

          *_Oh yeah, the idiot._*  Reno ignored Josh's voice, instead opting to lean against a tree with his back to the blond.  He heard Josh running up behind him, then finally clapping a hand on his shoulder.  "Hey, what-"

          Reno spun and grabbed Josh's shirt collar.  "I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupidity, so I'd advise you to leave," he bit out, his tone dire.  

          Josh's eyes widened.  "Ye-yeah, sure..." he swallowed.  Reno released his shirt, and Josh hurriedly backed up, almost tripping over his own feet.  Reno watched, amused, as Josh scrambled back to his little campfire.

          However, Reno's amusement faded fast as he thought back to the truck.  The Turk groaned, and lightly knocked the back of his head against the tree.  *_What happened there, Reno?  How could you let her get to you like that_ again_?  Whatever happened to all those years playing it cool, huh?_*  Reno slammed his fists backward into the trunk.  

          Slowly, he took a deep breath, calming himself down.  *_Okay.  So I kissed her.  No big deal, not as if I did it nicely.  If anything, she's probably cursing me to damnation and back._*  Reno's trademark smirk returned at the thought.  

*_So what if I'm trembling from it..._*  Reno groaned again, staring up at the sky.  "You've got something against me, don't you, God?"  *_You've never been good to me._*

"Alright Reno...it's just because you're not used to her yet," he convinced himself.  "Once you hang around her enough, it'll wear off..."  *_...right..?*_  In truth, it sounded weak, even to him,  but what else was he supposed to think?  That she was right?  He didn't want to even _consider_ that option.

There was one other alternative, one so foreign to Reno that he immediately dismissed it.  Shaking his head, the red-haired Turk crossed his arms and looked up at the stars through the tree leaves, moonlight and shadows playing across his troubled face.

*..._maybe I just need her for a good lay..._*

~~~~~

          *_I'm never given a break, am I?_*  Tifa finally raised her head from her knees and stared into the murky void, her fingers inattentively massaging her slightly swollen lips.

          *_Why did Reno have to suddenly become so involved in my personal life anyway?_* she mused, too tired to actually care about the answer, but asking nonetheless.  *_It would have been so much easier if he'd just have left me alone...then I could have continued my life distant.  Away from pain, away from care...but nope, he has to pick _now_ to start lecturing._*  A small smile tugged at the corners of Tifa's mouth, before turning into a sigh.  *_Turks.  Always popping up at the worst times.  Well...guess that's it then.  I have to start being cheerful, optimistic Tifa again.  Can't let my problems drag me down...not when _he's_ been through so much more.  Not when so many others have been through so much more...*_  Tifa realized with a start she had been acting almost exactly like Cloud during the first year.  *_But Cloud had me.  Cloud had a friend to see him through, to take care of him, to listen to him when he needed listening to...*_

_*Why can't I ever have that?*_ was Tifa's last coherent thought before slipping away into sleep.

~~~~~

          "Hojo?"

          "Yes?"

          "We've received word from 09 that Tifa Lockheart of AVALANCHE has been captured."

          "Mmm...good...  What of the others?"

          "We're planning to capture them all at a wedding.  It'll be easier while they're all in one area and unaware."  The man's voice was flat and expressionless, completely uncaring of his news.  His Mako blue eyes glowed in the dimness of the corridor.

"I see.  When is this wedding, and why was Tifa Lockheart taken separately?"

          "The wedding is in February.  We have spies tapping the phone lines for an exact date.  Ms. Lockheart had isolated herself, and was therefore an easy target.  We needn't to worry about her friends looking for her; apparently she's been missing for two years already."

          *_How convenient._*  "How long will it take for her to arrive?"

          "Approximately four months."

          Violet eyes looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, or what could be seen of it.  "Four months to get here...very well.  No matter."  They abruptly left the ceiling to focus on the ex-SOLDIER before him.  "I would like to make sure she receives a proper escort.  Dismissed."  The ex-SOLDIER bowed and left, leaving his superior in the gloom.

          *_Four months...three, possibly...ah well, what're a few weeks longer?_*  Thin lips curved malevolently as his foot absently tapped on the floor.  *_I'll have to prepare for our 'guests'..._*  Hojo could feel the beginnings of gleeful laughter tickling the back of his neck.

          "Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!"

          Cid bolted upright in bed, his body covered in sweat and his eyes wild.  Immediately, Shera was awake beside him.

          "Captain?  What's wrong?" she murmured, still half-asleep.

          Cid blinked, relaxing as he noticed his surroundings.  *_My own fucking room, good._*  "Nothing.  Just some crazy da-" Cid stopped short, remembering Shera didn't appreciate cussing, "some messed up dream," he finished.

          "Oh?"  Shera was awake now, and moved behind the blond man to wrap her arms around him.  "What happened?"

          The pilot's brows furrowed before quickly shaking his head.  "Nothing.  Sorry for waking you up."

          Shera raised an eyebrow.  "Cid Highwind, I know you better than that.  What happened?"

          "Eh..." Cid turned, and proceeded to explain his dream to his wife, his anxiety lessening with each word he spoke.  By the end, he had completely forgotten his worry.

          Shera's, however, had just begun.  "Cid, what if it's true?  I've heard of premonitions appearing in dreams."

          "Couldn't be," Cid shrugged.  "I doubt Hojo had purple eyes, and I sure as heck know the last time I saw him, he didn't have a foot to tap with," he spoke thoughtfully, remembering Hojo's final form before Cloud, Tifa, and himself had finished him.  "Plus, Hojo's dead," he finished, his tone matter-of-fact.

          "But, the Jenova...it allowed that Lucrecia lady to live after drowning..."  Cid had explained the entire adventure to Shera beforehand.

          "Nope."  Cid shook his head.  "We didn't drown Hojo, we blasted him to bits.  And the rain washed those bits down a storm drain, and that room was _not_ a storm drain.  Look Shera, if Hojo's still alive, then so's Jenova and Sephiroth, and we'd of all been dead by now."

          Shera bit her lip and frowned.  "But if it involves Tifa..."

          "Dammit Shera, what do you want me to do?!  Search the whole fuc- whole Planet for her!" Cid yelled exasperatedly.

          Shera just looked at him.

          Cid sighed.  "Sorry.  But seriously, don't worry so much.  It was just a crazy dream, and Tifa's a big girl."  He patted her shoulder comfortingly.  "C'mon, let's go to sleep."

          Shera nodded hesitantly.  "Alright..."  She snuggled up next to Cid, who was snoring away five minutes later.  *_I hope you're right, Captain...but I do wish Tifa would show up._*  Shera bit her lip.  She'd been wishing the same thing for almost a year and a half now, and it had yet to come true.  *_I know he hurt you honey...Lord, I went through the same thing.  But you shouldn't have isolated yourself like that._*  She smiled wistfully.  Shera wasn't really one to talk, she'd not only ended contact with all of her friends when Cid was angry with her, she'd become his faithful slave.  Still...she didn't want Tifa to learn the hard way like her.  *_There's no need for more than one of us to go through that experience._*

          Shera sighed.  *_Some things just had to be learned on your own, I suppose._*  Closing her eyes, she slipped off into sleep.  *_I'll remind Cid to bring his Venus Gospel to the wedding..._*

AN:  Whew!  That was a hard chapter too...darn writer's block, go away!  

*glares at a huge pink jelly cube*  

*cube sits smugly*

*sigh*  I hope the next chapters are easier to write...  R&R please!  Reviews are very encouraging.

Oh, and yeah, I went through and made edits throughout the entire fic, because I realized that never in the game did Reno cuss, and because some parts just needed editing.  ^_^;;  Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to post again soon!

Egh, I just realized I forgot to change the title...  -___-;;


	8. Chapter 7: Invitations and fire

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer:  Nothing has changed since the last chapter, `kay?

****

**_Chapter 7: Invitations and fire_**

          Reeve tapped his foot impatiently.  Yuffie's personal phone had been busy for the past 10 minutes!

          "Hey, Yuffie here!"  The 20 year-old's voice chirped cheerfully over the phone line.  "Who's this?"

          "Yuffie!  This is Reeve-"

          "REEVE?!" Yuffie shrieked.  "OH MY GOSH!"

          Reeve winced.  "Uh, yeah, hello to you too."

          "Sorry!" Yuffie quickly apologized.  "I just wasn't expecting you to call...so how is everything?"

          "Everything's fine, how are you?"

          "Well, I'm Lady of Wutai now," Yuffie stated proudly.  "That's why my line was so busy, you wouldn't _believe_ how many calls I get!"

          Reeve chuckled softly.  "You'd be surprised.  I'm the president of Shinra, remember?"

          "...oh yeah!  Hehe, my bad.  I usually don't pay attention to affairs outside of Wutai," the Lady of Wutai explained.

          "Yeah, I noticed.  Hey," he continued, before Yuffie could become indignant, "guess what?"

          "What?" she asked suspiciously.

          "Barret and Elmyra are getting married!"  Reeve immediately yanked the phone away from his ear.

          "OHHHHHHHHHH MY GOSH!  REALLY?!  ARE YOU **SERIOUS**?!!!  WOW!  WHEN, WHERE???  **REEVE**!"

          "Yes, Yuffie?"  Reeve replied, warily replacing the phone next to his ear.

          "Well???  When, where, tell me!" she demanded.

          "February.  I don't know the exact date, and I don't know where, but it's in February.  Barret said they'd send out the official invitations in a next month, but he wanted all of the old AVALANCHE team to know ahead of time, since we're all pretty busy," Reeve explained.

          "Wow, that's just sooo sweet!  A weeding in February!" Yuffie gushed.  "I can't wait for the invite!  But you know Reeve, it's been nice talking to you and all, but I really need to go.  I've got a meeting with the town advisors."  Reeve could _hear_ Yuffie rolling her eyes.  "As if _I_ need advising!" she declared, her tone offended, but she ruined it by giggling.  "Anyway, gotta go!  I'll talk to you later!"

          "Yeah, b-"  Reeve didn't finish his good-bye; Yuffie had hung up.

          Reeve took a deep breath.  "Wellllll, at least that's over with..."

~~~~~

           Josh stared into the fire, brooding.

          *_Stupid, stick-up-his-ass Turk,_* he thought, as he carefully added another piece of wood to the blaze.  *_Hell's demon, that's what he is._*

          Josh remembered the time when the Turks were the most feared of Shinra's forces.  Feared by everybody but his kind.  The kind that lived in the worst of the cities, that dug through the trash for food, that murdered and stole before they were four feet tall – or were murdered in turn.

          *_We never feared the Turks,_* he mused.  *_Hell, we faced death everyday; why worry about a hidden threat?_*

          The blond man sat back onto his heels.  *_I'm surprised I lived this long.  Heh, I've even got a job to go back to, once I finish this one._*  Josh grinned, a slight amount of malice tainting the usually harmless expression.  *_Haha.  Stupid Turk.  _He_ ain't going back to anything after this job.  Nobody wants a Turk.  Let him act as if he's on top.  I know he's got nothing now.  Wonder when he'll realize it and get off that goddamned pedestal of his?  Probably never.  A Turk's a Turk._*

          Josh tensed at a flash of movement seen from the corner of his eye, only to realize it was Reno.  Still, he didn't relax.  He, like most everybody else, could never relax around a Turk.  It was just the aura they gave off.

          "You got any food in this piece of junk?"  Reno's voice sounded distracted to Josh.

          *_Hmm...whatever happened in that truck must've shaken him up a bit._*  Josh shrugged.  If the Turk wanted to mess around with the prisoner, it wasn't his problem.  Too bad he couldn't have a good fuck with her though; her body was a killer...

          "Hey!  What, you can't hear same way you can't think?"  The Turk was suddenly right next to Josh, yelling in his ear.

          Josh glared.  "What the hell's your problem anyway?" he grumbled.  "And yeah, it's in the driver's compartment."

          Reno nodded and headed toward the truck, his hands in his pockets.

          *_Fucking think-they-know-everything Turks..._*

~~~~~

          Cloud yawned and stretched, ready to hit the sack, when the phone rang.

          *_Maybe I won't answer it...aw heck, might as well._*  "Hello?"

          "Cloud?"

          "Yeah, this is him.  Who's this?"

          "Cloud!  This is Reeve, how are you?"

          "Oh, hey Reeve," responded Cloud, thankful he'd decided to pick up after all.  "Everything's fine over here.  What's up?" he asked casually, sitting down.

          Reeve thought for a second, absently tapping his finger on his desk.  *_Let's see, how am I going to do this...uh...honesty's the best policy, right?_*  "Barret wanted me to invite you to his wedding, waddaya think?" he suggested in a cheerful voice.

          There was a pause on Cloud's side of the line.  "...a wedding?"

          "Yeah!  It'll be a lot of fun, you should go!" Reeve urged.

          "...I don't know, Reeve."

          "Come on, Cloud."  Reeve sighed.  "Look, it's not only a wedding, but a sort of get-together.  We haven't seen you in four years!  You ought to come."

          "..."

          "...Cloud...Aeris would have wanted you to come," Reeve spoke softly, unsure whether it was a good idea to mention the dead Ancient or not.

          "...so who's Barret getting married to?" Cloud finally asked.

          "Elmyra!  Wow, huh?" Reeve answered, reverting to his "happy" tone.  *_Aeris' adopted mother, oh boy oh boy, let's see how he takes this._*

          "Elmyra?  That's good.  Barret'll take good care of her," Cloud commented thoughtfully, remembering the dark man's tender care for his daughter.  "...yeah.  Sure.  I'll come."

          "You will?!  I mean, that's great!  Can't wait to see you there!" Reeve chirped, then hung up as fast as he could before Cloud could change his mind.

          Cloud stared, bemused, at the tone emitting from his phone, before grinning and hanging up.

          *_Wow, I'll finally see everybody again.  Maybe Tifa will be there..._*  Cloud hoped so.  He'd been worried about his best friend since she left, and even felt slightly guilty.  *_Guilty?  I don't have anything to be guilty about.  Hey, her problem if she can't take me loving Aeris,*_ he thought defensively, before catching himself.  *_Ugh.  Don't wanna go over _that_ again.  `Sides, time to go to bed._*

~~~~~

Reno flopped onto the seat and popped a random CD in.

~ _Hey, you got the look of a lonely woman's eyes_

_What'cha thinking when you're standing so close to me_

_Ain't no law says a man can't fantasize_

_There's a secret locked up in you tight_

_Ooh, I'd love to turn the key _~

          The redhead shuffled around the driver's compartment.  *_Where is that food..._*

~ _Whoah, playing with fire_

_Whoah, fighting my desire, baby_

_Whoah, my conscience is a liar_

_Oh Lord, have mercy on the shameless sinner _~

          *_There._*  Reno reached in and found some stale bread and fairly old chicken.  He shrugged, it wasn't Tifa's cuisine but hey, he'd eaten worse.

~ _Whoah, playing with fire_

_Whoah, walking on a wire, now I_

_Whoah, I face the crucifier_

_What'cha doin to me _~

          With a snarl, the Turk flipped the CD player off.  

AN: Don't worry, Reno/Tifa should be coming up soon...  "Playing With Fire" belongs to Richard Marx.  In fact, I think I'll be having a few more of his songs incorporated into this fic, because I like his lyrics.  His music, on the other hand...    ^^;;  Well, R&R!


	9. Chapter 8: Addictions

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: This story plot and all original characters are mine.  Besides that, everything is Squaresoft's.

AN: I just got over a VERY long bout of writer's block, so I'm feeling pretty happy.  ^__________^  And, the previous chapter didn't have any Reno/Tifa in it, sooo...yeah!  I've updated early.  Enjoy!

**_Chapter 8: Addictions_**

          Reno woke just as the sun was beginning to rise, despite his midnight blanket delivery.  *_Turk training,_* he thought with a grin.  *_Let's see how Tifa's doing..._*

          Walking around the truck, Reno frowned slightly remembering how dark the inside of the cargo area was.  *_I guess I better let some light in.  She's depressed enough, don't need to surround her with gloom._*

          *_Hmmm..._*

~~~~~

          Tifa woke up, yawned, and stretched underneath the blanket, feeling the frigid winter sun's rays on her combined with the cool air of the morning.  She loved that delicious mixture; it was always so crisp, clean...

          *_Wait...sunlight?_*  Tifa blinked.  Sure enough, there was sunlight inside the metal trailer.

          "`Morning."  Tifa's head spun around to be met with the sight of Reno, leaning on the door – the door that was about six inches open.  Tifa looked up at Reno, her eyes questioning.

          Reno shrugged.  "It ain't much, but it's better than nothing, don'cha think?" he asked amiably. 

          Tifa nodded slowly.  "Yeah...thanks."

          "How'd you sleep?"  Reno sat down, one leg straight and the other bent, which he placed his arm on.

          "Alright, I guess, for being on a cold steel floor," Tifa answered dryly, moving back into her bent-knee position.  "Thanks for the blanket though," she added softly, playing with the soft material.

          The Turk stared at her blankly.

          "I woke up as you were leaving, so don't deny it."  Tifa grinned.

          Reno couldn't help but smile back.  "Alright, you got me.  I figured it wouldn't do any good to have ya freeze to death before I hand you over."

"How considerate of you."

Reno only smirked.

"However..." Tifa glanced sideways at the fiery redhead, "at this rate, I'll end up starving before I get anywhere."

          Reno raised an eyebrow and grinned.  "Well, what we've got here probably isn't your style, but if you're hungry..."  He quickly fished a water bottle and a sandwich out of his pocket.  "Here ya go," the Turk offered, walking over to the brunette.

          Tifa accepted the food gratefully, especially the water, unaware until that moment how thirsty she was.  She ate wordlessly and rapidly, handing Reno back the empty bottle when she was done.

          "So...Reno..." Tifa hesitated.

          "Yeah?"

          "...thank you, I suppose."  Tifa hugged her knees.  "I didn't realize how self-pitying I sounded," she added with a small smile.  There was a mutual agreement not to mention the kiss.

          Reno pulled out a cigarette.  "Obviously.  You were going on worse than Elena."

          Tifa looked amused.  "Is that so?"  She wrinkled her nose distastefully at the sight of the cigarette.  "Please don't tell me you're going to smoke."

          Reno shot her a smug glance.  "And what if I do?" he asked loftily.

          Tifa glared.  "I'm already stuck in a metal box, I'd appreciate it if the air stayed clear, thank you."

          Reno smirked, then lifted his hands.  "Easy, babe.  I won't."

          She smiled, pleased at his small acquiescence.  "Hey Reno?"

          "Mmm-hmm?"

          "Why don't you let yourself get addicted?" Tifa inquired, remembering their earlier conversation.

          Apparently Reno did too.  "Because, you never know when it's going to get taken away."

          "Oh..."

          "Yeah.  That's what happened to you."

          "Me?"  Tifa's eyebrow rose.  "I've never smoked."

          "Not to cigarettes."  Reno took the said object from his mouth and began playing with it.  "To Strife."  He glanced at Tifa, wanting to see her expression.  It was only thoughtful.  "That's the worst thing.  Never get addicted to a person."

          "Hmmm."

          "What?  You don't agree with me?" Reno looked at her quizzically.

          "I don't know."  She spoke slowly, considering each word.

          "Huh.  Oh well.  Guess bleeding hearts never change," Reno responded offhandedly.

          "What's that supposed to mean?"  Tifa sounded somewhere between offended and amused.

          "Tifa, look babe, you're in the worst part of an addiction – the withdrawal.  If you won't admit you're a fool now, you won't ever."

          "...no, I guess I won't," she agreed quietly.  "It's better than any drug, Reno.  There's this wonderful feeling of fulfillment you find when you're with that person and that person wants you...or at least you think they do."  She smiled ruefully.  "I can't give that up.  Not yet."  *_Who knows, maybe there's somebody out there addicted to me too...*_

          "Suit yourself."  Reno shrugged, putting the cigarette away in his pocket.  

          Tifa stood up, walked over to Reno, and moved to sit down again.

          Reno watched at her warily.  "You haven't changed your mind about kicking my butt, right?"

          Tifa's eyes twinkled.  "What if I have?"  

Reno immediately tensed and moved to stand up.

Tifa smirked.  "No, I haven't.  I just thought it was silly to have 10 feet between us and trying to talk to each other."

          "Good."  The redhead relaxed.  Slightly.

          Tifa giggled.  "Aww, the tough Turk afraid of a woman?"  Tifa still hadn't finished her motion to sit, leaving her precariously balancing herself on the balls of her feet.

          "Unarmed and when the woman's you?  Yeah," Reno grinned.  Tifa full out laughed, when the truck suddenly started and jerked forward, causing her to tumble on to Reno's chest.  Instinctively, his arms tightened around her, steadying her.

          The pair froze, both barely breathing.

          Reno was the first to recover.  "Heh, falling for me already?" he teased, loosening his embrace.

          Tifa sat back up, smiling embarrassedly.  She didn't notice the slight unsteadiness in Reno's voice as she pulled away.  "In your dreams," she retorted, tucking a strand of hair away from her face.

          *_If only you knew how right you are..._* Reno thought for a moment, recalling his visions of browns and deep reds last night.  "C'mon babe, give me a chance," Reno flirted, keeping his tone light.

          Tifa smiled for a moment longer, but then her face faded into a more distant expression.  "Where am I being taken, Reno?"

          The Turk cocked an eyebrow.  "You really think I'm going to tell you that?" he responded dryly.

          Tifa shrugged.  "It was worth a shot.  Shouldn't you be with that other guy?" Tifa asked, abruptly changing the subject.

          "Well, in case you didn't notice, we're moving, and I'm not about to jump out the door and climb on the roof to get to the front like ol' Strife," he explained mockingly.  "You want to get rid of me so quickly?"

          "Oh no, I'm thrilled to be stuck inside of a truck with my kidnapper," Tifa answered, her tone sarcastic.  She crossed her arms and turned her back to Reno.

          "..."

          "Hmm?  No comeback?"  The brunette twisted to give Reno a challenging, yet tired glare.

          "Nah," he answered, linking his fingers behind his head and leaning back against the wall.  "Way I figure it, we either argue or we don't.  I'd rather we don't."

          Tifa raised an eyebrow and turned back around, her gaze fixated on the wall before her.

~~~~~

          Simone watched calmly as Jason stomped back into the dorm.  "What's got you all riled up?"

          Jason flung himself on the bed, grumbling.  "Some asshole thought it'd be funny to send me up to see Hojo."  His Mako enhanced blue eyes narrowed at the ceiling, longing to punch whoever sent him to high heaven.

          Simone chuckled softly.  "Maybe not such an asshole.  You _are_ one of us, Jason.  How many other people do you think could handle going to Hojo?"  Simone's own coffee-colored eyes glowed with the touch of Jenova.

          "Yeah yeah.  I know.  I'm one of the elite SOLDIERS, which isn't much to say about this dump."  Jason waved a hand around the worn room.

          Simone shrugged.  "Dump or no, you and I were First Class.  It's good enough."  He carefully pulled a gun out from behind him and began to polish it.

          Jason's narrowed eyes fixed themselves on Simone's gun.  "Why'd you take up shooting lessons anyway?  We always fight with the sword."

          Simone only spared him a glance from his task.  "Face it, Jase.  Swords are outdated now.  I could shoot you this moment and you wouldn't be able to do a thing.  Besides," a wry smile appeared, "the only reason we always used swords was to honor Sephiroth, and after the whole Meteor incident, I've found my loyalty waning," Simone finished dryly.

          "Hmph."  Jason returned his angry stare to the ceiling.  _He_ would always use the sword.  Outdated or no, Jason's beliefs were set.

          Simone continued his polishing.  "So...how is Hojo, anyway?"

          "As creepy as ever.  I think I even heard some messed up laughter on my way out," Jason answered, finally rolling off the bed to sit next to Simone.  "The message was about the AVALANCHE members he's been looking for.  One of them, Lockheart, was captured.  He said something about an escort too."

          "I see..." Simone mused.

          "Something on your mind?"  Jason stretched, feeling his back crack.

          Simone gave a slight frown.  "I have to admit, I don't feel particularly proud of imprisoning people that saved my life."

          Jason rolled his eyes.  "You and your damned conscience.  Give it a rest; sometimes I wonder how you got to First Class at all."

          "Shinra always gave us a reason," Simone answered, his voice gone flat.

          "Yeah, and half the time we could see right through it."  Jason lowered his voice.  "Besides Simone, we really don't have a choice," he finished softly.

          "I know, Jase."  Simone put his new gun away.

AN: So what did you think?  ^_^  Do remember to drop a review, okay?


	10. Chapter 9: The last of the invitations

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Hehe, more original characters!  They're all mine too.  All written text is copyrighted.  ^_^  Oh, but FFVII, and any characters/settings from FFVII are property of Squaresoft.

**_Chapter 9: The last of the invitations_**

         Tifa fidgeted.  The inside of the truck had been filled with an awkward silence for the past hour.  Carefully, she peeked sideways at Reno.

          He hadn't moved.  Still leaning on the door with his hands behind his head, staring at some point on the ceiling she couldn't see.  Tifa noted that he must have moved at some point, because there was an unlit cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

          Tifa sighed.  "Can you tell me _anything_ about my..." she paused for a moment, trying to decide on the best word, "...abduction?"

          "Nope."

          Tifa sighed again.  "Fine..."

          Reno flicked his glance at the brunette.  "It's nothing personal, you know."

          "Of course it isn't."  Tifa hugged her knees and lowered her head, watching the strands of hair twist and glide across the floor.  "Let me guess, 'It's your job.'"

          "Yeah, that's right."

          "Hmph."  Tifa tossed her head disdainfully.  "Like I said before, a Turk's a Turk."

          "You got it babe, so why don't we move on to something else?" asked Reno, a little edgily.  

          The female AVANLACHE member glanced over at Reno, surprised at his outburst – but she decided against questioning it.  She couldn't even find the right words anyway.  "You have something in mind?"

          "Sure."  Reno moved his hands to his legs.  "What've you been doing these past two years?"

          Tifa blinked.  "Excuse me?"

          "You said earlier you've been hiding from your AVALANCHE buddies for the past two years.  So what've you been up to?"

          Tifa's gaze returned to the floor.  "Nothing much."  She played with the dark chocolate waves near her feet.  "What about you?  How'd you get by after Meteor?  Don't tell me you've been kidnapping the whole time."  She glanced up, a small smile on her face to show she didn't mean it.

          "Nah.  Takes too long; I prefer a quick in and out, `specially after that whole 'catch the Ancient' thing," Reno smirked.  "And I don't think I'm gonna tell you what I've been doing these past four years.  No need to give incriminating evidence."

          Tifa lifted an eyebrow, then shook her head exasperatedly.  "I might've known.  Are you going to answer any of my questions?"

          "Yep.  See, I just answered one right there."

          If Tifa had a pillow she would've thrown it right about then.

          The redheaded Turk grinned at her expression.  "Y'know, you're cute like that.  Guess Strife must've been part blind, huh?"

          At his first comment, Tifa had begun to roll her eyes exasperatedly; but once Reno mentioned Cloud, her face turned melancholy.  "No...you've seen Aeris.  You know...how she was..."  *_Beautiful.  Kind.  Loving.  Fun.  Mysterious.  Alluring.  Gorgeous.  Angel-_*

          "Keyword: was.  She's dead now, ain't no way you can bring her back," the Turk's voice interrupted her thoughts.  Scooting a little closer, Reno slung his arm around Tifa's shoulders.  "So don't go moping over it anymore.  His loss."

          "Maybe..."  Tifa played with a lock of her hair.  She never did get the chance to put it up, or change her clothes, for that matter.  Looking down at herself, a small smile appeared on Tifa's face as she took in her loose, long-sleeved pjs.

          "Wat'cha thinking about?" Reno cocked his head, noticing her lighter attitude.

          "Just my clothes."  Tifa giggled.  "I'm still in my pajamas, did you notice that?"

          "Of course.  You aren't showing your sexy flat stomach like before," Reno answered, completely serious.

          "Reno!"  Tifa punched him on the shoulder – lightly.

          Reno laughed, before leaning in closer.  "But I like it," he spoke softly, his breath tickling her ear.  "The cream makes your eyes, hair, skin...heck, all of you even more gorgeous," the fiery Turk purred.

          Tifa stiffened, then quickly wiggled out from Reno's arm.  Just in time too, as his mouth just barely brushed against her neck.

          Once at what she deemed a safe distance away, Tifa glanced back at Reno.  His wounded expression cut her, even though she knew he was probably faking it.

          "Reno..."  Tifa shook her head.  "What are you doing?"

          *_Good question._*  "Uh...I don't know," he confessed.  "How about we just ignore that?"

          Tifa bit her lip, then nodded slowly.  "Fine.  But let's get something straight; I'm not, and will never be, a one-night stand.  Is that clear?"

          "Yeah, crystal."  Any hint of the relief Reno felt at Tifa's answer was well-hidden.

          "Okay then."  Tifa hesitated for a moment, then crawled back next to Reno, who replaced his arm around her shoulder.  They sat there together for what could have been hours, lost in their own thoughts.

~~~~~

          "Hello, Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon."

          "Yo, Red!"

          "Barret?"  The feline settled down next to his custom made speakerphone, his tail swishing contently.  "It's wonderful to hear from you.  How have things been?"

          "Everything's been good over here.  How's the Canyon?"

          "It's doing very well.  The research on the Huge Materia is going quite nicely.  It may be that the magic Huge Materia is capable of curing certain diseases."  Nanaki's voice lowered.  "Of course, each piece also holds destructive powers, which are also being researched in hopes of finding a form of containment."

          Barret nodded.  "That's good, man."

          "Yes, it is.  So, for what reason have you decided to call?" 

          "Heh, jus' callin' to check up on ya."  Barret scratched the back of his head.

          "Mmm-hmm."  Nanaki didn't sound convinced.

          "Aww, all right.  Guess I can't fool you."

          Something that sounded remarkably like a smirk came from Nanaki's end of the phone.

          Barret grumbled.  "Can't a guy call his friends without them jumpin' all over him?"

          "Not after two years.  So what's the big news?"  Nanaki waited patiently.

          "We~ell, Elmyra and me are getting married this February!" Barret boasted proudly.

          "Ah, my congratulations.  Have you set an exact date?" Nanaki inquired.

          "Yeah, we're thinking February 19th."

          "19th?  Why then?"

          "Shoot, I don't know!  It just is!" Barret yelled, annoyed by all the questions.

          "Very well.  I'll be sure to keep that day clear for the special occasion."

          "That's good, Red.  See ya then."

          "Until then.  Good-bye, and thank you for the call."  Nanaki nosed his phone off and stretched.  *_My my...  It seems as if all of us are finding our mates.  Barret and Elmyra, Cid and Shera, Reeve and Elena...I wonder if I shall ever find mine?_*  Nanaki's thoughts drifted to Tifa and Cloud, and he unconsciously gave a small growl._  *Poor Tifa.  I suppose I needn't worry so much right now, I'm still too young, plus I have a good 1000 or so more years to live.  Not so for Tifa...or Cloud.  Humans..._*  The red feline shook his growing mane.  Why couldn't they just move on?

~~~~~

          Reno observed the woman leaning against him.  From the look of it, the vibrations and sunlight had combined to make Tifa drowsy.  Her eyes were half-lidded, and her mouth open slightly.

          *_Very sexy..._*  Reno mentally shook himself.  *_Don't go there; you almost blew it just a little while back, so get a grip._*  Still, nothing wrong with looking, right?

          Fairly soon, it became obvious that Tifa had fallen asleep.  Reno adjusted his body so that Tifa's head lay on his chest, and most of her upper body was supported by his.  Using the wall behind him as a support, Reno found he was growing sleepy himself.  Absentmindly, his hand dropped to the floor to play with Tifa's rich, silky hair. 

          *_That's better.  She won't end up stiff when she wakes up...whoa, déjà vu._*  Reno's lips twitched in a sardonic grin.  Since when did he start worrying about other people's comfort anyway?

          For a moment, Reno felt like standing up, just to prove he was still the bad-ass, ruthless, "I'll do what I please and screw you if you don't like it" Turk he'd always been...but after glancing down at Tifa's tranquil form resting on him, the urge drained away.

          Reno closed his eyes and let his body relax.

AN: Whew!  This chapter was easier than the last couple, yay!  What did you think?  (I always get sleepy in the car, hehe)  

Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 10: Old promises

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to Squaresoft.  (Yep, boring disclaimer this time.  I think I'll save my inspiration for the fic, lol)  Yay, I got this out on time!

**_Chapter 10: Old promises_**

          "Hello, Hojo?"

          "Yes?"

          "Our spies have found out the date of the wedding."  The man on the other end of the intercom spoke rapidly, his nervousness apparent in every tone and shade of his voice.

          "I see.  And?"

          "And?" the man asked, confused.

          "The date of the wedding!" Hojo yelled.

          "Oh!  Oh, um, right, um...that's on, um, February 19th," he stuttered.

          "Is there anything else I need to know?"

          "No sir."

"Very well.  Send up the escort."

"Yes...um..."  The man racked his brain trying to remember what escort Hojo was talking about.

"The randomly chosen escort for Tifa Lockheart, you incompetent Third Class!"

"Right!  Yes sir."  The poor ex-SOLDIER seemed on the verge of a breakdown.

"Are you done?"

"Yes sir."

"Good.  Don't bother me anymore, unless it's to inform me the capture of the wedding was successful."  Hojo turned off his intercom, smirking contemptuously.  *_Fools.  Like frightened little rabbits._*  Their fear pleased him.

          Soon, three vague forms became apparent in the shadows.

          Hojo took note of their appearance.  Two males, one female.  All with the touch of Jenova in their eyes.  All with the skill of the sword – one also comfortable with the gun, another a master of shuriken.  *_Excellent._*

          "You are all First Class," Hojo stated, waiting for them to confirm it.

          The forms nodded.

          "You."  Hojo turned his violet eyes on the blue-eyed male.  "You were also the messenger, I believe?"

          "That is correct."  Jason's voice was, once again, emotionless.

          "Good...less explaining.  You three, along with one Third Class, will be the escort for Tifa Lockheart of AVALANCHE."

          "Why the Third Class?" the woman asked – her tone making it clear it was not out of curiosity she asked, but duty.

          "Use it for when you need an...expendable subject," Hojo answered tactfully, bringing his fingers together.

          The woman gave a sharp nod, her fingers automatically going to the five pointed stars hanging from her waist.

          "You shall meet with her at the Junon basin.  Destroy 09.  Do not harm Tifa Lockheart, and keep the Turk alive."

          They all nodded.

          "Dismissed."  Hojo watched the three shapes turn in perfect unison – years of marching training.  "Oh, and all of you know what will happen if you fail."

          They gave no response, but Hojo could detect the slight stiffening in their forms.

          Hojo smirked again.  At times, it was as if he was in love with his fear-filled atmosphere...

~~~~~

          Josh drove on, a pleased expression on his face.  *_Finally, got away from that fucking big-shot Turk..._*

          He chuckled, reveling in his newfound freedom.  *_Heh heh...tomorrow I'll be away from him for good._*

          Tomorrow they'd reach the Junon basin, and Josh would be free to go back to his own job – who knows, maybe he could even work his way up a bit?  Get up to 50 thousand gil a year?

Josh grinned.  This was the last of his screwed up life, the last time he'd have to do something desperate for money.  After this, he'd finally _live_.

For a split-second, Josh wondered about the "escort" Hojo had said he was providing, but quickly shrugged it off.  *_Who cares?  Hojo promised that after this I'd be free of this whole mission...just need to get my gil and go._*

          He looked forward to it.

~~~~~

          Tifa stirred, her eyes opening.  Blinking, the first thing she noticed was that she was thirsty.  Very thirsty.  Hey, she had barely drunk anything yesterday or today.

          Gently, so as not to wake the Turk, Tifa twisted her upper body, taking care of the arm around her waist.  Scanning his pockets with her eyes, she caught sight of the cap of another water bottle in his coat pocket.  Slowly, she reached her hand out toward it...

          ...only to have her wrist clamped in vice-like grip.

          Tifa's eyes widened.  Reno was a lot faster than she'd thought he'd be.

          "And what do you think you're doing there, babe?" his voice came down from above her, his tone mocking.

          "Just getting some water," Tifa answered, grateful her voice didn't go into a pitch higher than normal.

          "Oh...  Okay."  Reno released her wrist, then took the water out for her.  "Here ya go."

          Tifa took it, then drank until content.  *_Mmm...water never tasted so good.*_

          When she was finished, or more accurately, when the bottle was empty, Tifa gazed up at Reno, only to find his glowing jade eyes watching her amusedly.  Tifa hastily looked away.  "What did you think I was doing, Reno?"

          "..."  Reno shifted uncomfortably.  In truth, that's where he kept his gun hidden, for the times when his Electro-mag Rod just wasn't the best way to go.  All the Turks were trained in firearms, just as all the First Class SOLDIERS were trained in swords.

          But looking back now, Reno was highly doubtful Tifa would have shot him, even if she did find the gun.  *_Still...better safe than sorry._*  A lesson Reno had learned the hard way.

          "Reno?"  Tifa had returned to watching him, her eyes worried.  "You all right?"

          "...yeah."  Reno blinked, the distant expression Tifa had noticed disappearing.

          Tifa looked down at the floor.  "It feels like the truck's stopped moving," she remarked softly, before scooting away from Reno.  For a moment, Tifa thought she felt Reno's arm tighten around her, but that quickly faded as Reno's arm went limp, allowing her to easily move away.

          Reno watched her go, for the moment ignoring the nagging feeling to depart.  Once seeing Tifa stop moving, he gave in, and stood to leave.

          Out of the corner of her eye, Tifa observed Reno swiftly unlock the door and slip out, before locking it, once again leaving six inches of an opening.  She smiled gently, appreciative of the light, before it all dissolved into a sigh.

          *_Finding comfort in the enemy...in your kidnapper, no less.  You've really hit rock bottom this time,_* she scolded herself.  Kidnapper or no, Tifa found Reno reassuring.  She didn't doubt he'd kill her on the spot, and she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him... *_well, less than that, considering I could probably throw him pretty far, but ANYway...*_ ...yet, he just made her feel safe.  *_Some sort of Turk trick, no doubt._*

          Tifa sighed again.

*****

          _"Hey, let's make a promise." _

_          "Umm...if you get really famous and I'm in a bind...you'll come save me, all right?"_

_          "Come on!  Promise me!"_

_          "All right...I promise."_

*****

          A bitter smile emerged on Tifa's face.  *_Can't get more famous than the savior of the Planet, can you?  And I'd think being kidnapped would be considered a bind...so where are you, Cloud?  Still mourning over Aeris, huh..._*

~~~~~

          Once he'd exited the truck, Reno turned to see where he was, exactly.  To his shock, they were right next to the Chocobo Ranch.

          Reno gritted his teeth, then stalked off to find the missing truck driver.

AN: School's started, so...I don't know how often I'll get to write.  :/  I'm in a honor's program, so there's a ton of HW...  

Well, anyway, please review!  =)


	12. Chapter 11: Reminders

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII.  Yeah, you know the drill, been through it eleven times already...

AN: *crawls out from underneath homework*  *dusts self off*  *looks up*  Oh, hi everybody!  Yes, despite my long disappearance, I'm still alive!  ^_^;;  Please enjoy and remember to review!

**_Chapter 11: Reminders_**

          Josh grinned as he reached into the full shelves.  *_What luck, getting here right when the cowboys are out._*  He snickered at his nickname for the Chocobo ranchers.

          Suddenly, Josh felt his right arm go numb.  "What the fuck-" he managed to get out, before feeling a hand twist the collar of his shirt.  "Hey!"

          Reno threw Josh against the wall, then immediately pointed his nightstick at the man.  "Just what," he hissed, "do you think you're doing?"

          Josh's eyes went from the nightstick, to Reno, then back.  The second time he looked at the EMR, he noticed the end pointed toward him was sparking.  "Uh...look man, I just came here to pick up some food, that's all."

          Reno's eyes narrowed.  "You idiot!  What if they were in?"

          Josh shrugged nonchalantly, trying to ignore the fact that in three seconds he could be fried.  "I would've just asked then."

          Reno suddenly smirked.  "I don't think you get it," he spoke coolly.  "Unlike you, these people actually know who Tifa Lockheart is."  The crackling on the end of Reno's weapon increased.  "More so, they're good friends with her and her AVANLACHE groupies.  And do you know what will happen to us if we get caught kidnapping her?"  The Turk moved his nightstick closer.  Josh pressed himself tighter against the wall.  "I'll tell you what.  We're both dead, understand?  Abduction of the 'Planet Saviors' is not something looked kindly upon."  Josh nodded frantically, keeping his eyes trained on the sparks growing nearer and nearer to his body.

          Abruptly, Reno withdrew his EMR.  "If they were home at the time, I would've been forced to kill them, and you as well.  But since they're not..." Reno shrugged, "I'll let you off."  The Turk turned and began opening cabinets, before noticing that Josh was still a puddle on the floor.  "Well?  Don't just sit there imitating a bullfrog, get some supplies."

          "Right."  Josh scrambled up, then hurriedly left the kitchen of the Chocobo Ranch.  He'd go check the living room...far away from that crazy Turk.

          Reno watched Josh scurry away, debating whether it would be for the best to kill him or not.  He ended up deciding against it.  *_We'll be at the Junon basin tomorrow, thanks to that new road through the swamp and mountains.  I can put up with him for that long.  Look how long I put up with Elena,_* he grinned at the thought.  Elena really had gotten on his nerves at first, partly because she was a constant reminder of how badly Reno had been beaten.  But she'd grown on him – eventually.

          *_Yeah, I can stand him another day...now let's get some decent food.  Maybe I'll wash up a bit too..._*

~~~~~

          Tifa sat in the dark walls of the truck, longing for a good shower.  It'd been...what...three days since she was kidnapped?  *_Ugh.  I'll bet my breath smells horrible too._*  She wrinkled her nose at the thought.  Even if she wasn't that dirty, thanks to being in one area doing nothing for the past three days, she just _felt_ filthy.

          She was hungry too.  And rather sore from sitting and sleeping on a floor of metal waves.  *_Still...it's nothing compared to that first year in the Midgar slums.*_  Tifa shuddered, remembering having to eat out of trash cans and beating off random rapists.  She had gotten lucky, unlike so many others...the hospital had managed to secure her a job as a bar waitress, and Tifa had gradually made her way up to the cook, and finally the bar's owner.  It could have been so much worse though...

          "Tifa?"  Startled out of her trip down memory lane, Tifa instinctively turned her head to see the person calling her.

          "...yeah?" she finally answered.

          "Here."  A package was pushed underneath the door.  Tifa stood up and walked to it, feeling as if she were in a prison, where people were fed through little slots.  

          *_At least it's food..._*  "Thanks, Reno," she called softly, but too late.  He'd already walked away.

~~~~~

          Marlene smiled happily.  "Wow!  Mom, these invitations are so pretty!" she squealed, tracing the gold border.

          Elmyra laughed gently.  Marlene had taken to calling her "mom" for the past three years, and Elmyra had immediately grown attached to the young girl...  *_...just like Aeris,_* she thought sadly.  

          "Thinking about Aeris again?"  Elmyra blinked.  Although no Ancient, Marlene was a very perceptive little girl – more so than Aeris, in certain ways.

          "How'd you guess?" she inquired, while writing "Cloud Strife" in bold calligraphic letters.

          "You always get this strange sort of half-sad half-happy half-wistful look when you think about her," Marlene answered seriously.  Too seriously, for Elmyra's liking.  Marlene was such a mature little girl – Elmyra assumed it was from growing up in the slums.  *_The exact opposite of Aeris._*

          However, Elmyra covered her thought up.  "That's three halves, dear," she commented, amused.

          Marlene tilted her head.  She knew what her "mom" was doing, but that's all right.  Marlene had purposely said three halves anyway.  "Okay.  Hey, can I do Mr. Highwind's invitation?" she asked enthusiastically, deciding to let the serious topic drop.  After all, this was supposed to be a fun time!

          Barret came in.  "There ain't no 'Mister Highwind,' Marlene, it's jus' Cid.  He ain't no 'Mister' anything."

          "Okay, Daddy.  Can I do Professor Cid's invitation?" she repeated.  The thought of calling any adult by their first name, outside of Tifa who was like a big sis anyway, was foreign to Marlene.

          "PROFESSOR Cid!" Barret yelled.  Elmyra shot him a look.  Barret groaned.  "Ugh.  Call him whatever you like, I'm out of here."  Elmyra's laugh followed him out the door, soon joined with Marlene's.  

Barret grinned.  He'd gotten damn lucky, that was for sure.

AN: Sorry for the long wait!  (Blame IB...  -_______-;;)  That's why I posted two...and also because this chapter was rather short and had almost nil Reno/Tifa.  ^_^;;  


	13. Chapter 12: SOLDIER, First Class

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to Squaresoft.  All original characters, as well as this plot, belongs to me.  

AN: Man, this story's much, much longer than I originally expected it would be...

**_Chapter 12: SOLDIER, First Class_**

          Yuffie grumbled.  *_Damn advisors...always going on and on about problems already solved.  Can't they just leave it alone?_*  Huffing, Yuffie walked outside to practice her shuriken throwing.  She REALLY felt like tossing sharp objects right about now.

          "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUFFIE!"

          "Ahhh!" Yuffie yelped, jumping back and almost falling over.  "WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouted, her previous annoyance now aggravated by almost humiliating herself in front of what seemed to be all of Wutai.

          The populace of the great western city only laughed.  They knew their Lady's ways.

          Godo stepped forward.  "The people of Wutai wished to bid you a happy birthday."

          Yuffie gaped.

          "Yes, and Lady Kisaragi, we're not as stupid as you think we are," one of her advisors piped, his old eyes twinkling.  "We were simply stalling."

          Yuffie had the decency to blush at his correct assumption.  "Uh...yeah.  Sorry about that, Yasunori-san," she apologized, giving a short bow for emphasis.

          Yasunori waved it off.  "No matter.  We all thought it'd be a good idea for you to take the day off, Yuffie, so we have arranged a surprise for you."  A wave of excitement and anticipation seemed to ripple throughout the gathering.

          Yuffie paused for a moment.  "...then let's go!" she yelled gleefully.

          The crowd cheered, and the festivities began.

~~~~~

          Jason waited behind a rock ledge, impervious to the November chill.  "That truck should have been here by now."

          Simone didn't take his eyes off the road.  "There're many things that could have deterred them.  Just wait."

          Jason sighed.  His neck was growing stiff.  To loosen it, he started turning his head side to side, careful to keep the road in the corner of his vision.  It was a cloudy day, the sort where the sky seemed almost white and cutting winds blew.  

          Jason's gaze happened to fall upon the woman with them.  Her hair, cut short for convenience, was a deep auburn; while her eyes were a glowing yet steely gray.  The female's hand didn't stray from her shuriken bag.

          "There."  Simone's voice cut through Jason's observations.  All three crouched down lower, waiting.

~~~~~

          "There's the basin," Josh remarked, his voice eager.

          "Good job.  Maybe next time, you could tell me something I _don't_ know," Reno sneered.  The tension between the two men was obvious; both looked forward to the time when they'd be free of the other.

          Josh ignored Reno's response, scanning the plains for the escort.  *_Where the hell are they?  The sooner they get here, the sooner I can leave this fucking Turk._*  Growing impatient, Josh stepped outside and headed forward.

          *_Finally._*  Reno propped his feet up on the dashboard, wondering whether he ought to take a nap.  *_Nah...I'll go check up on Tifa,_* he decided.

          Reno opened the door, just in time to see Josh go down, a five pointed star in his chest.

          *_Crap_.*  

Reno's nightstick was out before he'd even finished the thought.

          "Hold it, Turk."  A Wutain man with strangely lit brown eyes stepped out from behind a innocent-looking rock formation, a gun leveled to Reno's head.

          Reno snarled.  He was trapped, and he knew it.  There was no way he'd be able to get out of the truck in time before he ended up killed.

          Another man stepped out from behind the rocks.  This one a dirty blond, with twilight blue eyes.  Both the men had impressive swords strapped onto their backs.

         Finally, a woman stepped out.  She wasn't particularly beautiful, but had an aura that commanded respect.  The woman walked over to Josh's dead body and retrieved her shuriken, wiping the star on a cloth before returning it to her bag.

          *_She would've been a good Turk...aw shoot, they've all got Mako eyes._*  Reno cursed silently.  Even if he had been able to escape the truck, there was no way he'd have been able to escape three ex-members of SOLDIER – all First Class, from the look of it.

          Just then, Reno noticed a third man stepping out.  If this were a different situation, Reno would have laughed.  The differences between the new man, a nervous looking guy with brown hair, and the other three was astounding – not to mention pathetic.  Even if his eyes were Mako enhanced, his bearing completely eliminated whatever intimidation they may have caused.

          The Turk shrugged.  He knew why the man was there.  He'd been a member of Shinra too, y'know.

          "Alright."  Reno turned his Electro-mag rod off and replaced it on his back.  "So waddaya want?" he asked, crossing his arms.

          One of the men, the blond, stepped up.  "You got the keys to the truck's cargo?"

          Reno raised an eyebrow.  "Yeah."

          The blond walked over to the man, his hand outstretched.  "I'd like them."

          Reno smirked.  "So?  I like them too."

          The stranger rolled his eyes.  "Look Turk, we're the 'escort' Hojo provided, okay?  So just hand the keys over, won't you?"

          "You're the escort, huh?"  Reno cocked his head.  "Did Hojo, by any chance, happen to give you the money for my pay?"

          "Nah."  The man grimaced.  "You know that bastard.  He wants you to come along."

          "What?  No way, I'm going anywhere past here.  Yeah, it was fun taking this little joyride, but I'm done."

          "You think you got a choice, Turk?"  The man jerked his head in the direction of the gun.  "That guy over there, Simone, will shoot you if you don't."

          Reno shook his head.  "Great...  Fine.  Here."  The redhead pulled the key ring from his pocket.  "And the name's Reno."

          "I'm Jason."  He nodded, before walking to the back of the truck.  At some invisible signal, Simone lowered his gun.

          Reno didn't attempt to escape.  He saw the female's hand reach for her shuriken, and after seeing how she had expressed no emotion at the use and retrieval of the weapon, he didn't feel like testing to see whether she'd use it on him.

~~~~~

          Tifa stirred.  Whoever was undoing the locks didn't possess the effortlessness of Reno.  Looking underneath the door, she noticed it wasn't his shirt either.

          *_Maybe it's that other guy..._* Tifa thought.  She'd never seen him before...

          The door was flung open, and Tifa blinked, the ivory of the overcast sky almost unbearably bright.  *_Oh my..._*  "Cloud?"

          "Huh?"  The man stepped into the truck, the darkness revealing what the light had blinded.  "Cloud?"

          She could have kicked herself for letting that slip.  But this man looked so very much like Cloud...hair just not quite the pure gold as the hero of the planet but with streaks of brown sand mixed, eyes just a shade lighter than the royal blue she knew so well...  "...nevermind," Tifa responded dejectedly.  

          Jason raised an eyebrow.  "Yeah, sure.  Come on, Lockheart."

          Tifa raised her head.  "Wait a moment.  Who are you?"

          "Name's Jason.  Now come on," he repeated.

          Tifa nodded, then slowly began to stand.  Jason took the time to examine the female's condition.

          *_Daaang, she's gorgeous,_* he thought appreciatively.  *_Obvious she's been traveling though._*  "Let's go."

          Tifa nodded, and silently followed the man out.  She kept her gaze on the man beside her, ready to attack if he could be caught unawares.  However, Tifa had no such luck; the man was obviously an old member of SOLDIER.

          Tifa sighed as she rounded the corner of the truck.  What she saw next made her eyes widen.

          *_What...?  Who are all these people?_*  Instinctively, Tifa turned to Reno.        Reno shrugged.  "Looks like we got a new escort, Tifa."

          "Escort?  Escort to where?" Tifa asked, eager to learn as much about the situation as she could.

          "You think I know?" Reno answered.

          "C'mon you two, this way."  Jason took Tifa's arm and pulled her gently toward the rocks.  Simone trained his gun back on the Turk.

          "Woah, I'm going!"  Reno put his hands up.  "Just put that away, alright?  Don't want my head blown off..."

          Simone raised an eyebrow.  "We've orders to take you alive."

          "Yeah, I figured as much," Reno responded, jumping off the truck.  "But I can tell you're not too experienced with a gun.  So don't go shooting at me."

          Simone unexpectedly broke out into a grin.  "Is it that obvious?"

          "When you've been in the Turks, you know some of the best gunslingers around."  Reno's eyes went distant, thinking about his best friend.

          Simone noticed that change.  "Is that so?  Well, Turk, get behind the girl, or else we'll have to find out how good I really am."

          Reno shook himself out of his daze.  "Stop treating me like an enemy, will ya?  I just want to get my pay from Hojo, then I'm out.  I'm not going to kill you in your sleep or something."__

          Simone hesitated, then nodded.  "That's fine with me."  He tucked the gun back into his belt.  "This way."

          Up ahead, Tifa gasped when she saw Josh's body, blood pooled underneath it.  "What happened to him?!"

          Jason glanced over.  "Isa's work."

          "Isa?"

          "The woman with us.  Reddish hair, gray eyes, bag of shuriken...you know."

          "Oh."  Tifa paused for a moment.  "Why did she kill him?"

          "Orders," Jason answered curtly.

          "I see."  *_I should have known...SOLDIER...Turks...they're all Shinra._*  Tifa smiled mockingly from the déjà vu.  The slash across Josh's chest even reminded her of her own.

AN: Erm...I know that when you fight Rude, he doesn't use a weapon, so I'm referring to the Wutai incident, okay?  

*sneezes*  Ahhh, darn allergies...  :/  Please review!


	14. Chapter 13: Suspicions and explanations

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: FFVII doesn't belong to me.  Any original characters, dead or alive, along with this plot do.

****

**_Chapter 13: Suspicions and explanations_**

          "Mr. Hamasaki?"

          "Hmmm?"  Reeve looked up from his desk to his secretary.

          "You've received an invitation from Mr. Wallace to his wedding.  Would you like it?"

          "Yes, please send it up right away."

          "Will do.  Oh, and Reeve?"

          "Yes?"

          "Ms. Ayumi is here to see you."

          "Great, send her up too."

          A few minutes later, Elena entered Reeve's office, holding the white and gold invitation.  "Here you go," she offered, bringing it to Reeve's desk.

          "Thanks."  Reeve gratefully took a break from his work to read the mail.  *_February 19th...I probably have something that day, but I'll get out of it._*  "So Elena, what brings you here?" he asked, directing his attention to the lovely pale blond before him.

          Elena bit her lip.  "Well...you see Reeve..."

          The president of Shinra raised an eyebrow.  "Yeah..."

          "You remember what I said about Hojo."

          "Yes..."

          "Well...the source seems to think the members of AVALANCHE are in some sort of danger," Elena blurted out, "and I think you ought to have a bodyguard again."

          "Oh?"  Reeve considered the proposition.  "Do you have anybody in particular in mind?"

          "Myself, of course," Elena answered proudly.  "I'm not as good as Rude, I'll admit it, but I'm better than anybody else you could get your hands on."

          *_Yes, you are..._*  Reeve shook the thought off.  Not the time for that.  "Alright."

          Elena blinked.  "That's it?"

          "Sure.  But you'll have to give up being vice prez, okay?"  Reeve looked up at Elena from his desk.

          "Yeah, sure!  I mean, that job was boring anyway," Elena tossed her head.

          "Good then."  Reeve pressed his intercom button.  "Marisa?"

          "Yes, Mr. Hamasaki?"

          "For the moment, you have been promoted to vice president of Shinra.  Is that alright?"

          Marisa choked.  "Excuse me?"

          "You're the new vice president.  Don't worry, Elena will teach you everything you need to know."

          "Um...yes sir.  Okay."

          "Thanks."  Reeve turned the intercom off.

          Elena cocked her head.  "That was fast...but now who's your secretary?"

          "You, of course," Reeve answered, amused.

          "WHAT?!  No way, I'm not going to be a secretary!" Elena shrieked.

          "Calm down.  It's a lot less horrible than everybody says."  Reeve rolled his eyes.  "Besides, I can't replace Marisa.  What if she doesn't like being vice president?  She'll be out of a job.  And, this way you can monitor whoever and whatever enters my office," he persuaded skillfully.

          Elena pouted for a moment.  "...oh, all right," she sighed.  Reeve smiled encouragingly.

          Elena shook her head.  *_What by the Planet am I getting into...ah well.  Time to bring up my next point._*  "Reeve."

          "Yes?"

          "I've been thinking..."

          "Mmm-hmm?"

          "Isn't it odd how all the members of SOLDIER just disappeared?" Elena finished.

          Reeve sat back, linking his hands behind his head.  After Meteor, he'd given practically everybody of Shinra full pardons, including the members of SOLDIER.  In truth, he hadn't noticed them very much for the past three years, but now that he thought about it...  "Maybe they didn't want the memories, so they left?" he suggested.

          "_All_ of them gone?  And not just in Shinra, but in all of Midgar?"  Elena shook her head.  "Impossible.  But, they _are_ gone...  I haven't seen anybody with Mako eyes for years."

          "Besides your own," Reeve added.  All members of the Turks had also been exposed to Mako.

          "Well, yeah."

          "...what do you think we should do about it?"

          Again, Elena shook her head.  "I don't know.  It's just odd, how all they all seemed to vanish."

          "Not all..." Reeve mused.  "Cloud didn't.  I just spoke with him a little while ago."

          Elena's eyes narrowed.  "So all the ex-members of SOLDIER except Cloud are nowhere to be found..."

          "Don't jump to conclusions, Elena," Reeve ordered sternly.

          Elena hung her head.  "Sorry Reeve...I just thought it was suspicious..."

         Reeve sighed exaggeratedly before standing up and going to hug the blond.  "Stop that, I already told you, there's no need to always keep apologizing.  You shouldn't be such a masochist, Elena," he scolded gently.  Reeve had been continuously trying to boost Elena's self-esteem.  Tseng and Reno's constantly degrading comments, though unintentional, had given Elena something of a complex.

          Elena, held tightly in the executive's embrace and her face buried in Reeve's shirt, grinned.

~~~~~

          "Here we are."  Jason stopped in front of a small trailer, attached to an even larger trailer.  He opened the door of the smaller one with a loud *sqeeeeak* to reveal a small room with vents, then another door.  Jason opened the second door and motioned for Tifa to go inside.  "Go on in and do as you like, the whole thing's yours," he instructed with a grin; yet it was obvious it was a command.

          Tifa absentmindedly brushed back a strand of hair that'd come loose in the wind.  "Thank you," she murmured, before stepping inside the smaller automobile.

          Tifa looked around her new confinement.   *_Let's see...a fold-out couch, dresser, a stove and oven, and...hah!  A bathroom!_*  She immediately began walking toward the establishment before a thought hit her.  *_Hmmm..._*  Tifa detoured over to the dresser.  "I wonder...yes!  New clothes!  And...they're exactly my size..." Tifa trailed off, wondering whether she ought to be worried.  She quickly shrugged it off though, and made a beeline for the shower.

~~~~~

          "Sooo, Hojo sent you guys, huh?" Reno asked casually.  Simone had led him to the larger trailer, this one furnished with three fold-out couches, one actual bed, a fairly complete kitchen, and of course, a bathroom.  Other various pieces of furniture littered the inside of the trailer.  "How'd you guys get all this stuff here so fast?"

          Simone shrugged.  "We ordered it from Midgar.  And we arrived here so quickly because we borrowed a gold chocobo."

          "Midgar?"  Reno turned to face the Wutain.  "People in Midgar know this stuff is here?  You think that's a good idea?"

          Simone focused his gaze on a point somewhere above Reno's head.  "Nobody knows anything about these items," he answered flatly.

          "...ah.  All been disposed of, is that it."  Reno didn't bother making it a question.

          Simone simply walked toward the kitchen.  "Do you want something to eat?"

          "Yeah, sure."  Reno walked toward a window.  Looking out, he saw Jason meet Isa, speak with her for a moment, and then they both turned and walked toward the trailer.  "Just wondering Simone, why didn't we all just hop on a gold chocobo and head north?"

          "Gold chocobos are rare and amazing creatures, not miraculous ones," Simone's voice came dryly from the kitchen.  "You can't expect one to hold all five of us.  It'd probably end up dying somewhere on the ocean; then where'd we be?"

          Reno shrugged.  He'd never ridden a chocobo before; Shinra provided more technological, classy forms of transportation.  "Guess we'd all be rotting corpses on the ocean floor, huh?"

          "Pretty much."

          "Pretty much what?" Jason stepped through the door, Isa following silently.

          "Just giving our Turk here the run down on chocobos," Simone answered easily, walking toward Jason.  "How's the girl?"

          Jason shrugged.  "I left Matt to watch her."

          "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say Matt's the Third Class," Reno interrupted.

          "Yeah."  Jason turned his attention to the Turk, while Isa made her way to one of the couches.  "So, Turk, what do you think of all this?"

          "It's Reno," he answered, crossing his arms.  "Why does that maniac want me?"

          Jason snorted.  "You think I try to understand Hojo?"  The man shook his head.  "All I know, _Reno_, is that you'd have been better off if you never got involved."

          Reno shrugged.  "Yeah, he didn't really catch my eye right away, but his offer was impossible to resist."

          Jason looked at him oddly.  "...how much was it?"

          "700,000 gil."  Reno smirked.

          Jason and Simone exchanged glances.  The silence in the room grew thick.

          "What's the matter, he can't pay me or something?" Reno asked casually, masking the tension in his voice.

          Isa, surprisingly, was the one to respond.  "Oh, he can.  It's just that he won't," she declared, her voice carrying a tinge of bitterness.  Jason and Simone both looked at Isa respectfully.

          "What do you mean?"  Reno's tone had turned serious.  He'd gotten caught up in something way over his head, and he knew it.  *_Time for some answers..._*

          Isa stood abruptly.  "He may not be the real, original Hojo, but there's a reason we all call him that," she stated flatly.

          The redheaded man raised an eyebrow.  "Seriously?  I thought it was just another lunatic thinking how good he is for coming up with such an amazing cover name."  Reno, over the past four years, had met more Hojos, Sephiroths, Jenovas, Meteors, and Ancients than the Planet could ever hope to recover from – although he had made a point to avoid any Tsengs, Rudes, heck, even Elenas.  He'd also made a point to kill anybody that had the guts to give themselves the cover name "Reno" – hence why it was rumored the name was cursed, and even the criminal world of the slums didn't utter it.

          Isa laughed cynically.  "If he were just another simple delinquent, do you think we'd be serving under him?"

          "You got a point.  So, what's with Hojo number two?"

          Isa paused for a moment.  "I've forgotten his real name," she finally said.  "To be honest, I think he's forgotten it himself.  It was about three years ago, when one of us first nicknamed him Hojo – a nickname he took proudly, as if it were a _compliment_," she spat out.

          "Yeah..."  As interesting as that little tidbit of information was, Reno was more concerned about _why_ he was given that nickname.  He was careful not to allow the three members of SOLDIER see that though.  He'd get more information faster if he simply went along with everything said.

          "For purposes of telling, the original will be called Professor Hojo, while the current just plain Hojo."  She paused.  "That's how it is anyway."

          "He used to Professor Hojo's personal aid," she continued, sitting back down.  "He was the only one that could stand it."

          "Over time, Professor Hojo's fascination and enthusiasm for...biology passed on to him.  Hojo became the professor's right hand, he was allowed access to everything the Professor created – except for the research on Mako.  That, Professor Hojo kept to himself.  He believed it was the key to his greatness, and greedily wanted the credit to be his, and only his."  Isa took a deep breath.  "But as for everything else, the technology, the cloning, the Mako exposure, Hojo was given full admission."

          "Wait," Reno interrupted.  "I thought you just said he wasn't allowed access to Mako."

          "He wasn't allowed access to the _research_," Isa corrected.  "It would have been hard for the Professor to keep Hojo from completely avoiding Mako, as much of the Professor's experiments involved the substance.  So, Hojo was taught how to operate the machinery that monitored the Mako flow – he just didn't understand how it worked."

          Isa smirked.  "Hojo is not the brightest of people.  He is by no means intelligent enough to comprehend the workings of Mako by simply being given the instruments; what he needs to understand is a complete explanation."

          Reno nodded.  "Go on."

          Isa glanced up at Simone, who gave a barely perceptible nodded and stepped forward.  Quickly, Simone leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed and his face thoughtful.  Jason moved to sit down.

          "Well...the Professor was killed by AVALANCHE.  When that happened, Hojo took some of the Professor's best tools and escaped from Midgar, because the rat knew that when Meteor hit, Midgar would be first to go."  Simone's brows furrowed for a moment, then smoothed out.  "Once it became obvious Meteor had been stopped, Hojo devoted his time to playing with the tools he'd taken.  He was even able to create some of his own by following the basic guidelines of the stolen instruments; others, he refined."

          "One of those tools controls the Mako in the bloodstream of all the members of SOLDIER."  

AN: And the mystery of whether Hojo's dead or alive is revealed!  *dun dun da dum!*  Sorry if the whole explanation was a bit confusing, with the Professor Hojo and the current Hojo all together.  ^^;;  I'll be continuing the rest of the explanation in the next chapter, but I felt like ending this one here (it was getting long).

Oh yeah – I don't believe anybody knows about Lucrecia's cave except for herself and AVALANCHE, which is why Reno and Simone don't know they're immune to drowning.

R&R!


	15. Chapter 14: And it all comes out

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to Squaresoft, not me.  

**_Chapter 14: And it all comes out..._**

"One of those tools control the Mako in the bloodstream of all the members of SOLDIER."  Simone stopped, his eyes fixated on the floor.

          Jason put his feet up on the couch.  "Yeah.  It turned out the Professor put some new crap in the Mako we all sucked up like sponges.  That way, if ever needed, the Professor would've been able to turn all of SOLDIER on Shinra."  The blond laughed harshly.  "His way of keeping Shinra in the palm of his hand."

          Reno started, before slowly lifting and staring down at the crook of his right arm.  When Reno had become a Turk, he'd been injected with Mako to give him enhanced abilities...

          "Don't worry, Turk," Jason's voice came scornfully to Reno's ears.  He'd seen Reno's motion.  "Old president Shinra knew what was going on.  He didn't allow the professor to do to his precious Turks what he did to us."

          "So I've don't got this crap that Hojo pulled on you," Reno commented, wanting it confirmed.

          Jason glanced over at the redhead.  "You do.  Professor Hojo mixed it in with all the Mako Shinra got a hold of.  But you didn't spend years soaking it up, you got one quick injection and boom!" Jason snapped his fingers, "that's it.  So it's not nearly as strong in you as it is in us."

          Reno raised an eyebrow, before shrugging.  It was good enough for him.

          "You can imagine Hojo's glee when he discovered that instrument."  Isa began her narration once more.  "He thought he finally had the key to understanding what the Professor had hidden for so long."

          "You guys know how Mako works?"  Reno cocked his head.

          Isa shook hers.  "Not anymore than he does already.  What he wanted...was Cloud Strife."

          Reno snorted.  It figured.  Whenever there was trouble, Strife was somehow involved – his very name emphasized the fact.

          "Hojo figured that after all of Cloud Strife's adventures and encounters with Mako, he'd be able to give Hojo the information...or at the very least, direct him to another that would," Isa continued, ignoring Reno's input.  "And if Cloud Strife hadn't fallen into the Lifestream multiple times, Hojo would have been right.  However, as Cloud Strife _did_ fall into the Lifestream, the amount of the solution the Professor had submerged him in before had diluted, therefore rendering Hojo's tool useless at far distances.  The less amount of poison you have, the closer you can be to the device without feeling pain...of course, it doesn't matter for us," she smiled bitterly, before taking a deep breath.  

"So Hojo did the next best thing...he summoned as many members of SOLDIER that were able to come, and ever since then has been having us work on capturing all the members of AVALANCHE."

"Yeah, Hojo figured that at least one of the 'Saviors of the Planet' would have the info he's been looking for," Jason added.

          "Hojo's desperate," Isa mused.  "He has become consumed by his desire for knowledge, and AVALANCHE is the only way left he can think of to satisfy his craving...all of the Professor's documents have been destroyed by the new Shinra." 

          *_Again, typical Strife.  The one thing that almost kills him ends up saving his ass, but landing all his friends in trouble.*  Reno barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the irony.  "So that's why you guys want Tifa."_

          "Not us.  Hojo."  Simone sighed, turning his gaze to the window.

          Jason watched the Wutain sympathetically before nodding.  "I could almost feel sorry for the girl.  Hojo's probably gonna pull a lot of shit on _her."_

          Reno exhaled slowly.  This news was a bit unsettling...

          Isa turned her steely gaze on the redhead.  "I warn you, don't get attached to her."  Isa's eyes shifted.  "That's why we don't refer to anybody by their first names.  It's too personal of a revelation."

          Jason turned to him as well.  "That's right.  And Turk...Hojo may have spoken against harming the girl, but he mentioned nothing about your condition," he finished meaningfully, his hand slowly inching toward the hilt of his blade.

          "Yeah yeah, I know.  I _am a Turk," Reno scoffed._

          Jason grinned.  "Yeah, I figured.  Turks – the cold-blooded bastards of Shinra."

          Reno grinned back.  "You got it."

~~~~~

          Tifa, despite being kidnapped _again_, couldn't help but smile as she stepped out of the shower.  It was a relief, feeling clean again.

          As she dried herself off, the long-haired female looked through the clothes the dresser held, finally deciding on a nice pair of stretch jeans (the most comfortable sort, in her opinion) and a short-sleeved, V-necked white sweater.

          Once dressed, Tifa noticed a bottle of conditioner near the shower and quickly used it.  Three days of no brushing had made her hair – mid thigh in length – torture to brush through.

          *_Hmmm...my favorite conditioner too..._*  Glancing around, Tifa was unsurprised to see her favorite color hairtie on the dresser, which she swiftly utilized.

          That done, Tifa calmly walked over and opened the door.

          Matt jumped when he saw the door opening, handling his gun nervously.  He'd heard stories of this women; everybody had heard legends of the "Planet Saviors" – particularly the leader who fought Sephiroth and won, the "hero of the Planet," the Cetra who sacrificed herself, the "Planet's Angel," and this woman...the "heroine of the Planet."

          Needless to say, he was more than a little apprehensive.

          The moment the door opened, Matt had his gun trained on the fighter, thankful he's seen her already or he was sure he'd have ended up forgetting everything.  She, unquestionably, a very beautiful female.

          A very beautiful, very _unworried_ female.  And to Matt, nothing was more unnerving than somebody calmly staring down the barrel of a gun.

          Tifa placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.  "I suppose you're the one guarding me?"  *_If this is it, then I could just escape right now._*

          "Kinda sorta," Matt replied, hiding his nervousness pretty well, considering.  "Actually, I'm just the one to give off the warning if you try anything."

          *_Well, there goes that..._*  Tifa sighed.  Even if she _could_ get past him, or, heaven forbid, kill him, there was no way she'd be able to get far with those three after her...especially not with Reno helping them.  "I see.  Mind if I leave the door open?  I like the chilly air."

          "That's fine," Matt answered, relieved she wouldn't be causing problems.

          "Thank you," Tifa spoke graciously, then turned back inside, where she tried out the bed.  It was much, much more comfortable than the inside of that truck...

          Stretching out on the cool linen, Tifa curled up and fell asleep.  She didn't even notice the trailer beginning to move.

~~~~~

         "...we have yet to find the use for the blue Huge Materia..." the professor droned.  Nanaki listened politely, waiting for the right moment to make his escape.  

          "Nanaki!"  Alexander, the Canyon's welcomer, rushed up the stairs.  "Nanaki, you've received a letter!"

          *_Finally!_*  Nanaki turned to the confused looking professor.  "If you'll excuse me, I need to see what my mail contains."

          "Oh, of course," answered the professor, quickly turning to find another person to bore...er, _enlighten_, with the progress of his study.  "Alexander, would you like to..."

          "Uh, I'm sorry, but I need to open Nanaki's mail for him," Alexander hastily refused.

          "Oh...oh well.  No matter, then."  The professor turned and left the room.

          Both Nanaki and Alexander let out a huge sigh.  "My, I was beginning to think he was NEVER going to stop," Nanaki commented, scratching behind his ear.

          "I know what you mean," Alexander agreed, before brightening.  "But hey!  Look, it's a letter from Mr. Wallace!"

          "Ah.   Please, open it," Nanaki requested, although he had a feeling he already knew what the letter contained.

          "Sure."  Alexander readily complied.  "Well, waddaya know, it's a wedding invite!"

          "Yes, as I expected.  That's fine, Alexander.  Why don't you take a break now?"

          "Okay, thanks Nanaki!"  Alexander grinned, then walked out.

          Nanaki padded over to the open letter and began reading.  *_Hmmm...so they want to be married here?  That's fine, I always knew Elmyra loved the sky in Cosmo Canyon..._*

Unexpectedly, all of Nanaki's hair bristled, and he let out a snarl.  Quickly, Nanaki shook himself, trying to rid himself of this feeling of foreboding...__

AN: Hmmm...what do you think?  A bit too surreal, perhaps?  Ah well, it's how the story wrote itself.  (Yes, I swear, this thing is writing all on it's own...I usually have little to no idea of what's coming up in the next chapter.  But that's alright, it makes it more fun to write!)  Oh yes, and one of my favorite chapters so far is coming up next.  ^_^  R&R!


	16. Chapter 15: Reno's release

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Same as always...  Final Fantasy VII belongs to Squaresoft.  

**_Chapter 15: Reno's release_**

          Jason stretched.  "Well, it's `bout time somebody go relieve Matt of his guard duty," he remarked casually, flicking his gaze to the fiery Turk.  "Why don't you do it?"

          Reno blinked.  "Eh?  What?"

          "You go watch the girl for a couple hours," Jason repeated.  "The door to the guard room's right over there," he motioned lazily to a door in the wall.  

          "Why me?"

          "Because she's less likely to freak if she's with somebody she knows," Jason replied easily.  "The key's on the door handle."

          Reno was about to retort, simply because he was feeling contrary, when he noticed Jason's hand had inched just slightly toward his sword.  "Fine," he declared smoothly, not allowing any of his perturbness to show.  Turks had a reputation to keep, after all.

          Reno snatched the key and opened the door.  "Hey.  Third Class, I'm switching with you, so move it," he snapped.

          Matt started again, his eyes widening.  *_Oh crap, it's a Turk!_*  "Yeah, sure, here you go," he muttered hastily, before almost running out of the room.

          Reno watched him go, his face slightly troubled.  Sure, at first the whole, "oh my gosh, it's a TURK!" thing was cool, but it had gotten old long ago.  True, he liked seeing it in Josh, but that was only because Josh was an asshole anyway...

          *_A dead asshole,_* he corrected.   *_Hey look, Tifa's door is open...wonder what she's doing..._*  With that thought in mind, Reno entered Tifa's compartment.

          To his surprise, he found her fast asleep on the fold-out bed.  Reno slowly walked and stood over her, trying to decide whether he should wake her up.

          Eventually, he decided against it, and sat cross-legged on the floor a little ways away from the bed.  *_I wonder...should I tell Tifa about what's going on?_*  The memory of Jason's sword, Isa's shuriken, and Simone's gun flashed through his mind.  *_Better not.  She'd wind up doing _something_ drastic, and that definitely wouldn't be good for me._*  Reno smirked mockingly.  *_Guess I really am that cold-blooded bastard, huh?_*

          That was fine.  He'd always been like that; he didn't care.  He didn't care, not when he led a gang to kill for money.  He didn't care, not when he'd kidnapped and murdered for a living.  He didn't care when he almost killed the Ancient, he didn't care when dropped Corneo over the cliff (truth be told, he actually enjoyed that one), he didn't care when he released the plate on Sector Seven...

          He didn't care, because caring always ended up hurting.

          And as for the things he did care about, well look what happened to them?  Tseng, dead.  Shinra, destroyed.  Rude...  

*_Rude's dead too, you moron,_* Reno thought viciously.  He shouldn't have ever attached himself to _anything_...they all ended up being taken away.

Movement from the bed caught Reno's eye.  Breaking away from his thoughts, Reno stood, just as Tifa sat up.  She simply sat there, blinking for a moment, before turning to look around the room.

"Reno?"  Tifa slid off the bed to walk toward him.

"Hey Tifa," Reno grinned.

Tifa stopped.  There was something...not quite right, in the way Reno had smiled at her.  "...is something wrong?"

*_Something wrong?  Yeah, you and I are gonna be used as science experiments, I'm in danger of getting a part of me chopped off every second, and my best friend, my _only_ friend's dead.  Yeah, you could say there's something wrong..._*  "Huh?  No, course not babe.  This is Reno you're talking to."

Tifa cocked her head, locking her eyes with Reno's.  And for once, he didn't care that he enjoyed having her eyes on his.

Tifa frowned slightly.  Usually, she was very empathetic, and had no problem telling what others were feeling, but Reno's eyes...  *_They're so hard.  And cold,_* she mused.  *_Just like jade..._*

Tifa's eyes, however, were as translucent as the wine they were colored after.  Reno could see her confusion, her hesitant probing, her wariness and mistrust...

Finally, Tifa looked away, breaking the connection they had shared for what could have been hours, or merely seconds.  Suddenly shaky, Tifa drew in a deep breath.  "Reno..."

"Yeah?"  *_Stupid, stupid, you shouldn't have replied..._*

Tifa thought.  Although she couldn't see much, there was a definite pain his eyes held, an ache in his soul that hadn't yet healed...one that Tifa was well acquainted with.  One that touched past her mistrust, that gave her a yearning to soothe.

She racked her brain for something that could have caused Reno, the unfeeling Turk, to be hurt.  "...what happened to Rude?"

Reno's eyes just barely widened.  "Nothing," he answered harshly, hating himself for saying it.  Something _did_ happen, dammit, Rude _died_, that's what.

"Reno..."  Tifa walked closer to him.  Reno found himself unable to move away.  Gently, the brunette laid a hand on the Turk's chest.  "What happened, Reno?"

For a moment, Reno stood stock still, a battle waging in his mind.  He had never, never opened to anybody besides Rude...but God, he needed this release.  He needed to let this out, he needed to have somebody there to listen to his pain, he _needed_...her.

He needed her, because there was nobody else left.  Nobody else that would listen to the sorrows of a Turk.  Nobody else...

*_GODDAMMIT, why does it have to be her?!  She's going to end up a science experiment; why does it have to be _her_?!_* Reno railed silently.  He was going to use her then throw her to the dogs...

But what did he care?  He was a Turk, right?  It shouldn't matter to him...

"God's an ass, did you know that?" he spoke abruptly. 

Tifa smiled slightly.  "I had a suspicion."

Reno felt a very strong urge to break something.  *_...don't be so nice, Tifa..._*

Tifa waited patiently, her eyes once more locked with Reno's, that small smile still on her face.  Carefully, Tifa grasped Reno's wrist and pulled him over to sit on the bed.  Once there, she placed her hand lightly on top of Reno's, and resumed her waiting.

Reno gave in.  "Rude killed himself a year ago," he began, his tone terse.  "Jumped off a cruise ship going from Junon to Costa del Sol."

Tifa bit her lip.  "...you're sure?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course I'm sure," Reno hissed.  "Do you think I'd say it if I wasn't sure?"

"But..." Tifa faltered for a moment, "why would he do that?"

"Why?"  The Turk barked a harsh laugh, and Tifa flinched.  "Why indeed..." Reno mused, the memory of his last talk with his friend echoing through his mind...

*****

          _"Hey Rude."  Reno leaned casually on the railing of the cruise ship, the Desert Sunset.  The night air whipped his crimson locks around his face as he searched the ship before him for his comrade._

_          Rude stepped out of the shadows and nodded to Reno, before coming to rest his hands on the railing as well.  "Reno."_

_          "Still as vocal as ever, I see," Reno smirked.  "So, why'd you invite me on this cruise anyway?"_

_          "...would you reconsider joining Shinra?" Rude asked quietly._

_          Reno laughed.  "No can do.  I'm not going back to there."_

_          "I see..."_

_          "Why?" Reno inquired curiously._

_          "..."_

_          Reno shrugged and waited.  He knew Rude would say what he wanted to say, eventually._

_          "...Elena's dating Reeve."_

_          "So I've heard," Reno carelessly brushed a piece of lint from his jacket.  "She always did like men in charge."_

_          "..."_

_          "What?  It bothers you?"  Reno turned to look at his silent friend._

_          "..."_

_          "Oh come on, Rude.  It's not the end of the world."  Reno grinned.  "Look, you got over Tifa just fine."_

_          "...did I?"  Rude mused.  "Or did I only replace her...?"_

_          "Well then, replace Elena," Reno suggested._

_          "With who?"_

_          "..."  The redhead didn't have an answer for that._

_          "...everybody hates us, Reno."_

_          "Huh?"_

_          The stoic Turk removed his glasses – something Reno had only seen him do before sleeping.  Reno immediately became serious.  "What do you mean?"_

_          "Everybody hates the Turks," Rude repeated softly, his amber eyes both seeing and unseeing.  "We've done so much...nobody can forgive us."  Rude's voice was almost childlike as he played lovingly with his sunglasses._

_          "We did what we had to do," Reno insisted._

_          "Maybe."  Rude hadn't removed his gaze from the dark, rushing water beneath him.  "But why live in a world where you're hated by everybody?" he asked, more to himself than to Reno._

_          Reno shrugged.  "`Cause it's just a screwed up world, I guess."_

_          "..."  Rude paused.  "Are you sure you won't come back to Shinra with me?"_

_          Reno shook his head.  "Sorry."_

_          "..."_

_          Reno was beginning to feel uncomfortable.  Guilt.  He wasn't used to feeling guilt, and he most certainly didn't like it.  "Look man, I'll see you later, alright?"_

_          "..."  Rude nodded, slowly.  And Reno walked away._

*****

          "_That's_ why," Reno breathed, his breath lightly stirring a strand of Tifa's hair.  Sometime during his story-telling, Tifa had scooted closer to him, in an attempt to see his expression as he spoke.

          Tifa looked down at her hand, which was softly rubbing Reno's own.  "Yeah...it must be hard, living in a world that hates you..."

          "No!"  Reno snatched his hand away from her, only to clamp it down hard on the female's shoulders.  Tifa started, surprised by Reno's outburst.  "It wasn't that!" he spoke harshly.  "It's because of me.  _I walked away_, Tifa.  He asked me to go back with him to Shinra, because he needed somebody who didn't hate him, and I refused.  _It was my fault,_" he finished, barely refraining from shaking her.  Reno stared into her eyes, searching, searching for her understanding, for her response.

          A part of him hoped she would hate him.  It would be easier then, to give her to Hojo without a second thought, to just let him do what he liked with her...

          But a far greater part needed reassurance.  Needed comfort.  And that was the part Tifa answered.

          "You didn't know, Reno."  Tifa laid her hands on top of Reno's, and squeezed gently.  "You can't blame yourself for Rude's death..."

          "But...if I..." Reno stumbled.  He wasn't used to this, wasn't used to regrets, wasn't used to outbursts, wasn't used to the million and more emotions jumbled throughout his body.  "If I had gone with him..."

          Tifa thought.  "It may not have made a difference," she finally said at last.

          "But it might have."

          She nodded.  There was no use denying the truth.  "It might have.  But, Reno...you are not responsible for Rude's death.  It was his decision," she spoke sternly.

          "I helped to cause that decision," Reno countered, his voice rough.

          "You and the rest of the world."  Tifa sighed.  "You are not more responsible than any of us."

          "I was his best friend.  I was supposed to be there for him," the Turk protested.

          "How could you expect yourself to be there for a problem you didn't know?"

          Reno's hands abruptly dropped from Tifa's shoulders.   He hung his head.  "I should have known...he practically spelled it out for me.  'Why live in a world where you're hated by everybody' and I couldn't even see it," he degraded himself, his voice hard.

          Impulsively, Tifa wrapped her arms around Reno's neck and hugged him.  "You're not a mind reader, Reno.  You couldn't have known unless he told you," she murmured, stroking up and down Reno's back.

          For a moment, Reno stiffened.  Then hastily, almost as if he was afraid she'd fade away, he crushed Tifa against him, burying his face in her long, fragrant hair.  He hugged Tifa hard, desperate for any consolation.  

          In the back of his mind, something was nagging.  Something saying he was being stupid, get away from Tifa, what on earth is wrong with him?  But it was pushed away by the flood of other emotions coursing through him, by grief and gratitude, self-anger and reassurance, by simply the release of his pain.  And so he held her tightly...for the first time, ignoring Turk training.

AN: Thank you to WrexSoul for beta reading this chapter.  ^_^  R&R!


	17. Chapter 16: Conflicting emotions

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII's characters, storyline, and settings to not belong to me.  Everything else in this story (excluding songs) does.

**_Chapter 16: Conflicting emotions_**

          Tifa spoke quietly, never pausing her relaxing rub on Reno's back.  The amount of compassion she felt for this man, at this moment, was nearly overwhelming.

          *_God...he carried Rude's death on him for an entire year...*_  "It's okay, Reno," she soothed.

          Eventually, Reno's hold began to loosen, and Tifa pulled back, calmly resting her hands on the Turk's shoulders.  "You all right?" she asked softly.

          "Yeah."  Tifa thought, for a moment, Reno's eyelashes were wet, but he turned his face away too quickly for her to be certain.  Reno hastily stood, never removing his gaze from the floor.  "I...it's time for Matt's watch again," he muttered, before quickly turning and walking out, closing the door behind him.

          Tifa watched him go silently.  Once he'd left the room, the brunette sighed.  She had many questions she needed to ask, but...

          *_It can wait,_* she determined.  *_After all, from the look of it, I'm not going to get to wherever I'm going for a while..._*  Tifa laid back on her back, staring at the ceiling.  *_How could he carry that burden all on his own...?  And for so long.  Cloud couldn't even handle Aeris' death for a month, and he had all of us there to help him...wait a minute!_*  Tifa bolted back up, shaking her head.  *_What was I doing?  Comparing Reno to Cloud?  What's the matter with me?_*  The long-haired fighter frowned.  *_I'll just explore this trailer...I need to get my mind off that Turk._*

~~~~~

          Reno took a deep breath.  He'd been standing in the guard's room, regaining his composure.  Now that he was sure nothing would see out of place, Reno turned the handle and confidently strode in.

          "Hey Turk," Jason greeted Reno cheerfully.  "You done with your watch?"

          "Yeah."

          "`Bout time."  Jason checked the clock.  "You were in there for five hours."

          *_Five hours?  Holy..._*

          "Matt, your turn," Jason ordered.  Matt sullenly stood up and walked out.

          "So, what'd you do in there for so long?" the blond asked casually.

          "..."  Reno shrugged.

          Jason looked as if he was about to press the issue, but a glance from Isa kept him silent.  Reno went to stand where he felt most comfortable at that moment – leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, hidden by shadows.

          *_Tifa..._*  The redhead couldn't help but give a little self-mocking grin.  Ever since he'd left the room, she was pretty much all he'd been able to think about.  But...that was natural, right?  He _did_ just pretty much spill his guts out to the girl...

          Reno closed his eyes, remembering the fragrance that he'd inhaled while burying himself in her stunning silky hair – a strange combination of flowers and perfume and cleanliness, one that warmed him but wasn't overpowering.  Reno supposed that was an odd way to put it, but God, there was just no other way to describe it – it was just...Tifa.  Fresh, heady, relaxing...  *_God...you could get addicted just to her scent..._*

          He recalled how she felt and gave small tremble, one that he was thankful that none other than himself noticed.  Truthfully, his arms felt a bit strange, as if they were almost aching for her lithe form...

          ...it was normal, right?

          He didn't care, right?

          Right...?

          *_Of course,*_ he thought determinedly.  *_I don't give a crap; I'm Reno the Turk.  I'm the cocky, ruthless, heartless guy that dropped the Sector Seven plate and didn't even feel a thing.  I'm the merciless follower of Shinra._*

*****

_"That's right.  And Turk...Hojo may have spoken against harming the girl, but he mentioned nothing about your condition." _

_          "Yeah yeah, I know.  I am__ a Turk." _

_          "Yeah, I figured.  Turks – the cold-blooded bastards of Shinra."_

_          "You got it."_

*****

          Reno's head dropped.  He hadn't told her...she'd comforted him, and he was going to let some crazy aid of a mad scientist have her, because it worked for him.

*****

          _"Being a Turk's been hard at times, but all in all, I'm glad I did it."_

_          "After all, I got to meet a bunch of wing nuts like you."_

_*****_

          Reno grinned humorlessly.  *_Yeah, being a Turk's hard...*_

~~~~~

          Isa observed the Turk out of the corner of her eye.  As an ex-general, she knew the importance of keeping track of everybody under her watch.

          She saw as the Turk went through conflicting emotions, although he hid it well.  She saw his expression, with her Mako enhanced eyes, go from amused, to a slight yearning, to pensive, and finally self-mocking.

          The auburn-haired woman watched, and while watching, she came to a decision.

         *_Nobody but the Third Class and the Turk will watch the girl.  If she's able to cause that effect on a _Turk_, then she'll be able to cause us to become attached to her._*  And as with the original Hojo, it wasn't wise to become fond of anything that was to be used for an experiment.

          Meanwhile, she'd have to take care to keep an eye on Reno...

~~~~~

          Elmyra walked out onto the plains of Kalm, her stride purposeful, until she came to the seashore.  Held carefully in her hand was a gold embroidered invitation – its receiver labeled "Aeris Gainsborough."

          The woman clutched the invitation for a moment longer, watching the sunset, before raising her hand and allowing the sea breeze to sweep it away.

          She watched the shining piece of paper, strangely being carried _toward_ the ocean, until it faded away in the distance and she could see no more.  Smiling sadly, Elmyra turned, pausing only to say one thing.

          "I hope you can make it, Aeris."

          As the woman returned to the city town, she paid little heed to the trails running down her cheeks, instead pondering the foolishness of her act.

         *_Ah well...I love my girl.  And a mother is allowed a bit of foolishness, don't you agree, Aeris?_* she mused.

          As if in answer, a small, warm breeze touched Elmyra's cheek, causing the woman to smile once more.

          Abruptly, that smile faded away, replaced by a worried expression.  There was...something not quite right.  Something deep within her warned her of a harm waiting to occur.

AN: The memory of Reno saying that "Being a Turk's been hard" comes from the Wutai incident.  

Hello everybody...yes, it's been quite a while since I've updated (two weeks!).  Sorry about that.  Still, I hardly ever have time to work on this fic (I can write random one-shots in class, but it's hard to do this one).  Oh yeah, and as a side note, I'm thinking about making "Christmas Eve," one of those random one-shots, a prequel of sorts for this fic – between the prologue and Chapter One.  What do you think?  Please R&R!


	18. Chapter 17: Moonlit fabrications

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII; that belongs to Squaresoft.  All I'm doing is borrowing certain characters and certain locations.

I do own this story, plot, and interpretation of the characters.  I also own any original characters featured in this fanfiction.  All such things are copyrighted, so don't steal.  =)

Any songs/names used in this story belong to their rightful owner(s).

And after that nice, long, hopefully thorough disclaimer, on to the fic!

AN: Three months!  ^____^  This is my three month anniversary on ff.net!

**_Chapter 17: Moonlit fabrications_**

          Tifa noticed that the trailer had stopped moving.  Peeking out of her door, she saw Matt standing guard, and considered just knocking him out and making a run for it...

          ...but gave up and returned to her compartment, realizing there was no way she'd be able to open the door without being heard.  *_I'll bet they left it rusty just for that reason.*_

          Once inside, she fell with her back to the bed once more, staring up at the ceiling.  There really wasn't much else to do.  Tifa sighed and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift aimlessly. 

          *_I wonder what's going to happen to me.*_

_          *I hope everybody else is okay.*_

_          *I wonder what I've missed for the past two years...if I get out of this, I'll go back to being in touch with everybody, I promise.*_

_          *...I wonder what Cloud's doing...*_

_*****_

_          "Hey Cloud?"_

_          "Yeah?"  The spiky ex-SOLDIER turned from the window._

_          Tifa bit her lip.  *_Well...it has been a year since we stopped looking for Aeris...*_  "Cloud, I...well...I need to tell you something," she blurted._

_          "What is it, Tifa?"  Cloud had turned his full attention on her._

_          "I...um...Cloud, I...I love you, Cloud.  I know you don't feel the same way," she hurried to reassure him, "but...I wanted you to know..."_

_          Cloud stared at her, shocked.  "Uh...yeah, thanks, Tifa..." he spoke, confused._

_          Tifa nodded.  "Sure...no problem, Cloud," she smiled weakly, then hurriedly turned away and ran into the Nibel Mountains._

_          *_He really doesn't love me...of course he doesn't, I knew that, I've known that for ages,_* she scolded herself.  But she hadn't been able to keep herself from hoping..._

_          The next day, Tifa had followed Cloud.  That was when she found out about Cloud's daily trips to talk to Aeris..._

_          One month later, Tifa packed up and left.  She'd finally given up, and given in.  Aeris had Cloud's heart, and there was nothing she could do about it._

_*****_

          Tifa opened her eyes.  This memory, out of all of them, always returned to her.  She'd fight it off for a while, but it would always find its way back...

          Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door.  "Hey, Tifa!" a muffled voice called.

          Relieved to be shaken from her thoughts, Tifa immediately jumped out of bed and opened the door.  "Reno?"

          The Turk stood there, hands in his pockets.  "The one and only," he grinned.  "I, uh, well..." Reno faltered for a moment, before clearing his throat.  "Isa said you could walk around outside, if you want.  They've all got this guard thing set up, so don't try running away."  Reno turned quickly to leave, only to be stopped by Tifa's hand on his arm.

          "Why don't you walk with me, Reno?" she suggested lightly.

          Reno stared.  He had hoped to just tell her and go, therefore avoiding any awkward questions, but if Tifa wanted him to walk with her...  "Sure.  I knew you'd appreciate my charm sooner or later," Reno winked. 

          Tifa rolled her eyes and grinned.  "Come on, Romeo, let's go."

          Reno walked next to the beautiful AVANLANCHE member, glancing over at her occasionally.  "You've been quiet," he remarked.

          "Oh.  Sorry, just thinking..."  Tifa looked up.  "Isn't this a lot like that first night when I met you?  On the way to my house?"

          Reno looked up at the sky and saw thousands of tiny diamonds, each giving off their own ethereal light.  "...yeah."

          "Even the wind feels the same..." Tifa mused, a strand of hair nimbly being pushed around her face by the chill November breeze.  This time though, Tifa didn't have her coat with her, and gave an involuntary shiver.

          Reno, seeing this, moved to take off his navy blue jacket, but a quick shake from Tifa stopped him.  "No, I like it better cold.  It's more clean..." 

          Reno cocked an eyebrow.  "What is it with you and being clean anyway?"

          Tifa laughed softly.  "I'm sorry...you probably think I'm obsessed or something."  Her deep hair shimmered as she smiled sadly, lifting her hands and turning them over before her.  The moonlight caused them to seem even whiter than usual, shadows making strange rivers across her palms.  "Ever since I lived in Midgar...and that episode with Meteor...I've developed a greater appreciation for cleanliness.  Purity."  Tifa shook her head sorrowfully, still staring at her hands.  "It doesn't matter though...blood doesn't wash off..." Tifa's voice trailed away, and she laughed again, this time at herself.  "Sorry.  I'm not making sense."

          "No, you're making perfect sense," Reno responded seriously.  Hey, if anybody knew about bloodstained hands, it would be him.

          Tifa smiled up at Reno.  "Thanks."  She shivered again, rubbing her upper arms against the cold.

          Before she could protest, Reno's jacket had been dropped around her.  "There you go, Tifa."

          Tifa moved to take it off, only to find Reno's hands holding the article of clothing firmly on her shoulders.  "Reno..." 

          "Keep it on," he ordered, a trace of his old Turk authority running through his voice.  "You need it."

          She tilted her head up so she could see the redhead, "What about you?"

          "Me?"  Reno grinned, looking down.  "I've been through worse, don't worry."  *_Hey, she's cute like that..._*

          Tifa sighed and gave up, snuggling into the jacket, still warm from Reno's body heat.  She caught a whiff of Reno's cologne, and breathed deeply.  *_He has good taste..._*

          She expected Reno to remove his grip, but to her surprise, his hands began to gently massage her shoulders.

          "Reno...?" she asked, puzzled.

          "You know," Reno spoke huskily, almost as if he hadn't heard her, "you're beautiful in the moonlight."

          Tifa barely refrained from laughing.  Of all the pick-up lines he could have used, _that_ had to be one of the most cliché ones she'd ever heard.  She tilted her head back up, planning to tell him just that, but the teasing sparkle in her eyes died when she locked eyes with Reno's gaze.

          His eyes were dark...it was almost hypnotizing to Tifa as he gently brushed the strand of stray hair behind her ear.  Slowly, Reno's hands turned her around, and her body followed him compliantly.  Instinctively laying her hands on Reno's broad chest, Tifa submissively closed her eyes as Reno's lips touched hers.

          Reno pulled Tifa in closer to him, savoring the kiss.  *_Gods...she tastes sweet..._*  No sooner had the thought occurred to him when Tifa stiffened, then used her hands to push her back, away from the Turk.

          Tifa backed away, her eyes wide.  Trembling, she shook her head.  "No."

          "Why not?"  Reno didn't move toward her, afraid that she'd run.  "It doesn't have to mean anything..."

          The brunette closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.  When she reopened them, her face was calm.  "But it does, Reno," she affirmed.  *_It does.*_

          Reno sighed.  He knew she was right.  "Fine.  I'm sorry," he apologized, now walking over to her.  He hugged her, being careful not to pull her too close.  "I'm a man and you're gorgeous; you'll have to excuse my hormones."

          Tifa giggled slightly, partly at his inane comment and partly at relief from the tension.  "You're just gifted with so much etiquette, Reno."

          "I know, babe."  Reno inhaled quietly, concentrating on her scent, before letting her go.

          Tifa smiled fondly at the redhead, when her expression turned serious.  "Reno."

          *_Not good..._*  "Hmmm?"

          "Do you know anything about why I've been kidnapped by three ex-members of SOLDIER?"

          "Nope, sorry," he lied.  "They wouldn't explain anything to me either."

          "Oh..."  Tifa turned away, her eyes distant.  "Okay...why did you kidnap me anyway, Reno?"

          *_Oh crap, this isn't good..._*  "Cause I wanted to screw you silly?" he suggested.

          "Reno!"  Tifa glared at him.  "I'm serious!"

          "Don't take anything too seriously, you'll always feel guilt in the end," he quoted.  "We better go back in, or else Isa's gonna start using me as target practice," Reno grinned.  "Come on, Tifa," he turned to walk off as fast as he possible could.

          Tifa, however, had other plans, and grabbed onto his arm.  "Reno..." she admonished.

          "Okay!"  Reno threw his hands into the air.  "I had an assignment to kidnap you by some nutcase calling himself Hojo."

          "Hojo?  You were going to hand me over to somebody named _Hojo_?" Tifa exclaimed, her voice incredulous.  "How could you do that?"

          "Look babe, I've met so many Hojos that he'd have to have had at least 50 siblings and twice as many cousins," Reno snapped.  "Besides, I figured you'd be able to beat the crap out him anyway."  That was a lie too, he hadn't really concerned himself with Tifa's safety at the time, but if it made things easier...

          "Liar."  Tifa put her hands on her hips, and her eyes narrowed.  "I doubt you've ever worried about the personal well-being of any of your victims," she retorted.

          For a moment, Reno looked as if he was about to protest, but he ended up breaking into a grin.  "You know me too well, girl."

          Tifa still looked faintly annoyed, but she dropped the "you better tell me what I want to know right NOW" act.  "You didn't have to make yourself sound better, you know.  I didn't expect anymore from you," she said irritably, folding her arms across her chest.

          "Okay okay, I'm _sorry_," Reno replied, getting exasperated with the whole thing.

          Tifa opened her mouth, closed it, then sighed.  "It's alright."  She gave Reno a rueful look.  "Just don't lie, okay?  I trust you now; I know you'd tell me if anything was wrong."

          Reno flashed Tifa a quick glance, marveling at how women always knew exactly what to say to make a guy feel like a complete jerk.  "Yeah, sure...  Come on, we really do need to be going," Reno muttered, and turned to walk back to the trailers.__

AN: The quote "Don't take anything too seriously, you'll always feel guilt in the end" was said by one of my friends, Oliver – it's the only thing he's ever said remotely serious (hence why I remembered it, lol).  And, uh, pretend Shakespeare existed, okay?

To WrexSoul: Ahhh, this probably has a ton of errors since I forgot to let you beta read it!  Sorry about that; I was planning to update on my 3 month anniversary, but I didn't even realize that was today until I checked my profile again!  -_____-;;  Egh...IM me or something if you see anything though, okay?

Oh, and everybody, don't forget to R&R!  ^_^


	19. Chapter 18: Now, and two months later

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: See previous.

~~~~~

*****

~~~~~ = time break

**_Chapter 18: Now, and two months later_**

          Tifa hurried to catch up with the redhead, who seemed to be stomping away rather angrily.  "Reno?"

          "..."  Reno didn't turn to look back at her.

          *_Maybe I was too harsh..._*  Tifa bit her lip.  "Reno!"  She was right behind the Turk, debating whether she should reach out to tap him on the shoulder or not.  She decided against it.  "Reno, hold on a second, okay?  Please?"

          He stopped, still facing away from her.  Tifa approached him cautiously from behind.  "...are you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

          "..."

          "You are?" Tifa asked worriedly.  Despite their previous encounters, Tifa had grown to consider Reno a friend – not a good one, of course, that was just plain stupid.  But a friend.

          And Tifa hated it when her friends were angry with her.  "Reno, are you mad at me?" she asked again, this time a confused and slightly pleading note laced through her voice.

          Reno finally sighed, running his fingers through his hair.  "...no," he admitted.

          Tifa, relieved, hugged the Turk from behind.  Reno closed his eyes, trying to ignore the feelings her warm body against his created.

          "That's good," she spoke, releasing his torso.  "Um...do you want your jacket back?"  Tifa moved to take it off.

          Reno turned around.  "...yeah, sure.  That is," he quickly added on, trying to regain his usual demeanor, "if you don't want it as a keepsake."  He grinned.

          "Okay then."  Tifa left it on, that teasing light back in her eyes.

          Reno blinked.  Tifa laughed at the surprised expression on his face.  "Well, Reno?  Shall we go?" she inquired innocently, then went around him and walked briskly back to her trailer.

          Reno, for the second time that week, found himself staring after the brunette.  He didn't stop until she closed the door.

~~~~~

          "Captain!"  Shera's voice echoed through the house.  "We've got mail!"  Shera waited for a moment.  "CID!"

          "I'm COMING!"  *_Goddamned woman with the goddamn mail, what @#!%$ would be sending us mail anyway?  That's what the @#!#$% internet's for..._*  "What's in the stupid mail that's so important, huh?!" he yelled the moment he strode into the kitchen, pissed at being called away from the Tiny Bronco.

          Shera smiled, used to Cid's roughness.  "Look!  It's the wedding invitation!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

          Cid stared at her, his jaw dropped.  "What the...  YOU INTERRUPTED ME FOR A GODDAMN WEDDING INVITE?!?!"

          "Sit down and drink your tea."  Shera completely ignored Cid's outburst, opening the invitation gleefully.  "It's from Barret and Elmyra, of course...  Oh, look, they chose a date and a location now...  February 19th, in Cosmo Canyon.  Isn't that lovely?"

          "Yeah yeah, just peachy," Cid grumbled, sipping his drink.  Tea always did improve his mood.  "So, ol' Inspiration's finally tying the knot," he mused thoughtfully.  "Didn't think I'd ever see that coming..."

          "Oh Cid!  Look!  They included a list of all the people invited!"  Shera hurriedly began reading.

          "...yeah?  So?" Cid asked, confused at what was so great about a list of people, most whom they've never heard of.

          Shera sighed.  Barret and Elmyra had listed all the old members of AVALANCHE at the top, but...  "Tifa's not coming," she observed disappointedly.

          "...oh."  Cid caught on.  "Shera, I already told you, Tifa's a big girl.  Quit worrying!"

          Shera turned and glared at her husband.  "Maybe I'm not worrying!  Maybe I just want to see her!"

          Cid shook his head.  His wife was a horrible liar.  "Let me see that," he muttered, snatching the list from Shera's hand and scanning it quickly.  "Hey!  Inspiration somehow got Spike to come!"

          "Really?"  Shera read over Cid's shoulder.  Sure enough, Cloud's name was on the list.  "That's wonderful!  I haven't seen him since...well...since Meteor."

          "Same here."  Cid had been extremely annoyed when Cloud hadn't come to his wedding, but he was glad the blond was finally seeming to snap out of it.  "Wonder whether the little dumbass is as thick-headed as before," he voiced fondly.

          Shera simply shook her head.  *_Men..._*

~~~~~

*****

~~~~~

          Tifa played with her hair, waiting for Reno to take Matt's place.  She would have tried to strike up a conversation with the nervous SOLDIER, but he was just too jittery.  He practically jumped out of his skin if she even _looked_ at him, and whenever she tried to get closer, he'd slowly reach for his gun – not exactly the most reassuring thing to do.

          And considering there was really nothing else to do in this trailer, Tifa had begun to look forward to Reno's turns at "guarding" her.  For some reason, Tifa had noticed over the past weeks that nobody but Reno and Matt were her guards.  She'd asked Reno about it, but...

*****

_          "Hey Reno?"_

_          "Yeah?"  The Turk looked up from the 5-in-a-row game the pair had taken to playing.  Reno had taught her how to play last week, and already Tifa was hooked.  She almost always lost, of course, but there was that one-in-a-hundred chance..._

_          "Why do only you and Matt ever watch me?"_

_          Reno shrugged.  "Dunno," he answered, for once honest.  He'd asked Jason himself that a while ago, but the blond had refused to answer._

_          "Huh.  Do you think they dislike me?" Tifa asked thoughtfully._

_          "Dislike you?  No way," Reno grinned._

_          Tifa smiled back at him.  "If you say so..."_

*****

          *_Hmm...they're probably just trying to keep their captives all in one place..._* she mused.  Tifa had long forgiven Reno's original intent of kidnapping her, and she was sure that if Reno could help her escape then he would.  As a matter of fact, Tifa considered Reno as her only ally here – he was another prisoner of these SOLDIERs.

          Besides...she was actually enjoying Reno's company.  He made her have...fun.  More than she'd had in the past four years.  Chatting, telling her stories about the SOLDIERs who'd kidnapped her, playing games, light-hearted flirting...

          *_Fun...having fun with a Turk...*_  Tifa smiled at the irony.  *_Who'd have ever thought that was possible?_*

          And yet it obviously was, because here she was, sitting and looking forward to Reno's visits...

          *_Just for fun,_* she quickly reassured herself.  *_That's all there is to it.*_

AN: Uh...sorry for the HUGE time break.  I bet a lot of you are wondering why I had those two extra months at all...well, how much time do you think you'd need to get close to somebody that tried to kill you?  ^_^;;  (Actually, I'll probably go back and redo this part when I'm finished with the fic – make a whole chapter dedicated to interludes or something like that.)  

Ah, so Tifa trusts Reno now, but has that trust been misplaced...?  Please R&R!  (Yes, I will write faster, lol)


	20. Chapter 19: Cloud's dream

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Chapter 17, please.

AN: ...lol...seems like everybody thinks Reno's going to help Tifa.  Hmmm...guess we shall just have to wait and see, eh? 

**_Chapter 19: Cloud's dream_**

          Reno, holding his little packet of graph paper and two pens, made his way out of Tifa's compartment, his mind still on the conversation he and Tifa had shared today.  

*****

          _"Are you Christian, Reno?" Tifa asked thoughtfully, marking down her little "X".  Both of them found X's more comfortable than O's, so they separated them by colors._

_          "Christian?"  Reno laughed.  "Yeah right.  Heaven and hell and all that bull...  Heck, we all know about the Lifestream and reincarnation."_

_          "Yes, but that doesn't mean Christianity doesn't exist," Tifa countered.  "After all, what controls the Lifestream?  What decides your next life?  Maybe heaven is being born in the Promised Land, and maybe hell is being reincarnated into a stray dog.  Or a tree destined to be cut down."  *_Or a human forced to kill.*__

_          The Turk had just shrugged.  "Maybe.  And maybe you don't get punished at all, and your next life is your next life.  Maybe you could be the sweetest person in the world, and you end up as an insect.  Maybe the only reason that whole 'heaven and hell' crap was created was to keep people from killing each other off."  _

_          "I guess that's possible...so you don't believe in God?"_

_          Reno was quiet for a moment, although Tifa wasn't sure whether it was because he was deciding where to move or he was actually thinking about it.  "Yeah," he responded at last.  "I believe in God.  There's always gotta be somebody up there thinking he's got what it takes to judge you."  Reno marked his square.  "New game," he exclaimed, not bothering to get the smug look off his face._

_          Tifa shook her head as she restarted.  "You win again, as always..."_

_          "Yep, but you're doing really good.  You've only been playing for a couple weeks, and you've already picked up some of my tricks," Reno reassured her._

_          "'Some.'"_

_          "Yeah, some."  He grinned.  "You've yet to see my best work..."_

*****

          Reno was so caught up in his memory, he stopped paying much attention to where he was heading.

          And so when Simone stepped right in front him, he almost dropped the items he'd been carrying.

          "Hey!  What do you think you're doing?" the redhead demanded, annoyed.

          Simone cocked his head and studied Reno.  "What do you think _you're_ doing, Reno?" he asked abruptly.

          "What do you mean?"  Reno knew exactly what he meant.

          Simone's eyebrow rose.  "You're supposed to be guarding her, not playing games."

          "I'm just brightening up the mood at little, that's all.  I mean, she _is_ kidnapped, why not make her stay as pleasant as possible?"

          "..."  Simone simply looked at him.

         *_Sometimes this guy could be Rude's alter ego..._*  Reno shook that thought away.  "Look, it's no big deal.  So yeah, I go play a few games, chit-chat..."  Reno lowered his voice.  "She helped me out in a bad spot once, I'm just paying her back, that's it."

          Simone crossed his arms and gave Reno a penetrating stare.  Reno had to stop himself from squirming uncomfortably; although he was almost six feet tall, Simone was capable of making him feel as if he were shorter than Tifa.

          "That better be it," Simone said at last.  "But just as a warning, Reno...from a friend to a friend...don't get attached to her.  Screw her if you like, but don't get attached."  The Wutain turned and walked away to the front of the trailer.

          Reno watched him go.  *_From a friend to a friend...heck, he must be really worried to break through that whole "distant" thing..._* he mused.  But he wasn't attached to Tifa.  He was just feeling guilty about pouring that whole thing with Rude on her.  This was his way of paying her back; he wouldn't have a problem with giving her up to Hojo...and the only reason her touch affected him so badly was because she was beautiful.  Reno had already thought through this whole sequence many times.  True, he never did figure out why he enjoyed her eyes on his, but...  *_That's irrelevant._*

          Confident in his abilities to distance himself from anybody, Reno strode through the door.

~~~~~

          Cloud sat in his chair, brooding about the gold trimmed invitation on his desk.  It had arrived, from Barret and Elmyra of course, a little under two months ago.

          He had yet to open it.

          *_Tomorrow,*_ he decided.  He'd been putting it off, but...tomorrow would be the day.

          As Cloud stood to walk by, the gold flashed in the light of his lamp, catching his eye.  For a moment, Cloud hesitated.

           *_I've been saying tomorrow for two months...at this rate, I won't ever get around to opening it.  Heck, I may have missed the wedding already._*  Cloud shook his head at the thought.  He was sure Barret would have called and yelled his ear off it he'd missed it.  He smiled, remembering the big man.

          Still...he might as well not put things off any longer, right?  After all, it's just an invitation...

          Coming to that decision, Cloud steeled himself and swiftly took hold of the letter to break its seal.  His blue Mako eyes scanned the contents.

_Greetings!_

_You have been invited to the marriage ceremony of_

_  
Barret Wallace_

_and_

_Elmyra Gainsborough_

_Wednesday, February 19th_

_at 6:30 p.m._

_On the plains of Cosmo Canyon_

_We hope you'll be able to come!_

          The ex-SOLDIER took a deep breath.  *_See...that wasn't so bad...why'd you wait so long anyway?*_

          Cloud put the invitation down and went to bed.

~~~~~

~ _I had a dream that you stood right in front of me_

_And called to me in black and white _~

"Cloud..."

          Cloud blinked, looking around.  He was surrounded by jagged black and white shapes.  It reminded him of the ending of his Knights of the Round summon.__

          "Cloud."

          Cloud shook his head.  He knew, knew that voice...

          "Cloud!"  Aeris appeared in front of him, her bright smile on her face and her arms open.  She was the only thing in this place with color, outside of himself.

"...Aeris?" Cloud asked, dumbfounded.  Aeris' eyes glowed greener than usual, as her dress seemed a brighter shade of pink, the colors enhanced by the stark atmosphere.

          She smiled at him.  "Hey Cloud!" Aeris chirped, her voice light.  "Let's go have fun like in the old times!"

          "Huh?" was all he managed to get out before Aeris grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.  

Cloud found himself running, half-pulled and half-chasing the flower girl holding his hand.  Her sweet laughter filled his ears, the surroundings blurring with the speed of his passing.

When they stopped, Cloud was in Aeris' church.  Aeris was kneeling, tending the flowerbed.  Cloud stood on the side, unable to move.

He watched himself fall through the roof.

"Say Cloud, have you ever been a bodyguard?"

"You CAN do anything, right?"

"So get me out of here.  Take me home."

"OK, but it'll cost you."

"How about if I go out with you once?"

Cloud blinked, and was returned to the irregular black and white edges of before, Aeris still holding his hand.

"Aeris..."

She shook her head, smiled, and ran again.

This time Cloud was at Gold Saucer.

"Let's go have some fun Cloud!"

"I want to get to know you Cloud."

"I'm right here."

"No, I mean _really_ know you..."

Cloud found himself running once more, through the Ancient Forest, Aeris' words floating past him.

"Leave him to me, Cloud."

"I'll be back when this is all over, Cloud."

Finally, they stopped at a wedding.  Looking down, he saw himself in a tuxedo, standing before the altar.  Cloud held his breath as he raised his gaze, traveling up the brilliant white dress before him.

          Sky blue met emerald green.  *_Aeris..._*

          Aeris gave him a grin, visible even through her veil, before lifting the concealing article of clothing.  Standing up on tiptoes, Aeris flung her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sweet, short kiss.  She quickly pulled away, her eyes laughing.  Cloud reached up to touch her face, when white swiftly filled his vision, and Aeris' face faded slowly away.

~ _Though I could see you_

_I couldn't reach you_

_You faded into the light_ ~

          Cloud blinked again, only to be in the same place where it all started.  Black and white shreds filled his vision, until he looked at the girl holding his hand.  Then his world consisted only of her.

Once more, Aeris pulled him forward.  Once more, he gave chase.

          But this time, they stayed in this world of black and white, of sharp edges and irregular forms. Gradually, Aeris let go of him, glancing back teasingly for a moment before she continued running.  Cloud followed, desperate to touch her again.

          "Aeris!" he called.

          But Aeris only laughed, still running.  She almost seemed to be flying, she was going so quickly.  Cloud found himself falling behind.

          "Aeris!" 

          She didn't even look back.

          All of a sudden, far away from Cloud by now, Aeris tripped.  The jagged black edge in front of her melded into an impossibly long sword.

         Aeris seemed to fall in slow motion, allowing Cloud to catch up to her.  He reached out his arm to grab her, keep her from having contact with the tainted blade.  Just as Cloud could brush his fingertips against the soft fabric of her dress, time resumed normally, and Aeris fell, screaming as the Masamune pierced through her body.__

          "AHHHHHHHH!" Cloud's eyes shot open, and he tried to bolt up, only to end up falling on the floor, too entangled in his sheets to move.  For a moment, Cloud thrashed around in his sheets, still caught up in his dream – a dream turned nightmare.

~ _And when the sun turns a dream to reality_

_I'm left with such an empty space_

_I feel your spirit_

_Know that I'm near it_

_I swear I can see your face_

_Hear me calling you_

_Calling you_

_But you just don't seem to answer anymore_ ~

          Cloud hung his head, panting heavily.  He had somehow gotten himself on his hands and knees, his body shaking and sweat-covered.  Trembling, Cloud grabbed onto the side of the bed and pulled his body up.  He sat there on the edge of the bed, his hands covering his face, until the sun rose and peered through his fingers.

~ _And I supposed to pretend I don't feel the pain_

_Like it happened only yesterday_

_No use in trying_

_To stop the crying_

_I can't make it go away_ ~

          Blinking blearily, Cloud stumbled up, laying his hand on the dresser next to his bed for support.  As he did so, he accidentally knocked over a picture.

          Cloud absentmindly reached down to pick it up, and in doing so, happened to glance at the image.  His eyes filled with tears as his fingers traced over Aeris' and his forms.

*****

_          "Hello sir!  How are you, miss?"  A Gold Saucer photographer waved them over cheerfully.  "It's a great night for Enchantment night, isn't it?  How about a picture for memories?"_

_          Aeris tugged at his arm.  "Come on, Cloud!  Let's go get our picture taken!"  She smiled at him happily._

_          Cloud nodded.  "Sure."_

_          "Great!"  The photographer, a young girl with her own dreams of romance, grinned cheerfully.  "Now, just stand over here...mm-hmm...Miss, why don't you put your arms around his neck?  Now, it wouldn't be right if you didn't respond, would it sir?  Just put your arms around her waist, that's all."_

_          Cloud did so, blushing.  _

_          "Right, that's perfect!"  The girl quickly snapped the photo.  "I'll give it to you as soon as it develops!  What's your room number?  Oh, you are__ staying at the Ghost hotel, right?"_

_          Cloud nodded again.  "Yeah.  Room 8432."_

_          "8432."  The photographer nodded.  "Got it.  Oh, and miss?  I loved how you laid your head on his shoulder."  She winked at Aeris._

_          Aeris giggled.  "Thanks.  Nice meeting you!" she chirped, grabbing Cloud's hand.  "Let's go on the Gondola now, Cloud!"_

*****

~ _Hear me calling you_

_Calling you_

_But you just don't seem to answer anymore_

_I'm calling you_

_Calling you_

_And I'm afraid that you won't answer anymore_ ~

          "Aeris..." Cloud whispered, before tenderly placing the picture back in its rightful position.  "Aeris...you promised to come back...so where are you...?"

~ _Where is the healing you promised me_

_Maybe this feeling will burn in me forever_ ~

"I've waited four years, Aeris...four years..."  Cloud staggered into the shower, feeling sick at heart.  He turned the water on as hot and hard as he could stand it, and simply stood there underneath the spray, letting the water droplets pelt against his skin.  His tears mingled with the water.

          Abruptly Cloud's knees buckled, and he fell sobbing onto the floor of the shower.  Curling into a ball, he hid his face from reality, thankful for the spray hiding his cries.  "Aeris..."

~ _Hear me calling you_

_Calling you_

_But you just don't seem to answer anymore_

_I'm calling you, calling you_

_And I'm afraid that you won't answer anymore_

_Calling you and I'm afraid that you won't answer anymore..._ ~

AN: "Calling You" belongs to Richard Marx.

Whew...more angst, and another really long chapter.  ^^;;  I hope I didn't make Cloud too OOC (I hope I didn't make anybody too OOC, lol).  I do want to make one note on the dream that was probably overlooked – it was so subtle, it's something that I made even Cloud himself miss, because it's within in his subconscious – but Cloud blames himself for Aeris' death.  If you noticed, she died _after_ Cloud touched her...just thought I'd mention it.

And if it was blaringly obvious, well then...I'm sorry for the long AN.  ^_^;;  Either way, please review!


	21. Chapter 20: Frustrations

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Again, chapter 17.

**_Chapter 20: Frustrations_**

          "Reeve?"

          "Yes, Elena?" Reeve asked sweetly.  Elena being his secretary amused him to no end.

          Apparently she didn't see the funny side of it.  "Shut up with the sappy tone," she grumbled.  "Cloud's on the line."

          "Oh?  Alright, thanks Elena."

          "Uh-huh, sure."  Elena hung up, leaving Reeve grinning.

          "Hey Cloud, how are you?" he asked cheerfully in the mouthpiece.

          "..."

          "...Cloud?"  Reeve's eyebrow rose.  "You know, there's no point in calling if you're not going to talk," he pointed out.

          "...Reeve."

          "Yes?" he responded patiently.  Having to be an executive in a corrupted company did have its upsides.

          "...about the wedding..."

          Reeve sat up straight.  *_Don't tell me he's backing out now..._*  "What about it?"

          "...is Tifa going to be there?"

          Reeve frowned.  "No, we weren't able to get a hold of her..." he answered regrettably.

          "Oh."  There was a pause on Cloud's side of the line.  "I'm getting worried about her, Reeve."

          "Yeah?"  This comment ticked Reeve off.  "Is that so?"

          "What?" Confusion tinted the blond's tone.

          "You're just getting worried, huh Cloud?" he started.  And once he started, Reeve found he couldn't stop.  "Just now.  Two years after she left, and _now_ is when you start worrying.  Yeah Cloud, that's great for you.  Well guess what?  The rest of us have been worrying for the past, you guessed it, TWO YEARS!" Reeve yelled.  He knew he shouldn't be yelling at the blond, but his obsession with Aeris and his ignorance with Tifa, not to mention missing Cid's wedding, had caused Reeve's resentment to build.  And four years was quite a while.

          "...she's capable of taking care of herself..." Cloud's voice carried a guilty tint to it.

          "She's _alone_ at God knows where!  Cloud, yeah, she's tough and a world-class fighter, but even Tifa's going to have some trouble if she ends up getting jumped!"  Reeve sighed, rubbing his temples, thinking about the million other things that could have happened to Tifa.  "But...anyway...what were you trying to get at?" he asked wearily.

          "...I'm going to go look for her."

          "Are you now?  And why, pray tell, did you feel the need to inform me of that decision?"

          "...I'm leaving now.  I might not make it to the wedding."

          Reeve blinked.  Oh no, no WAY this was happening to him.  "Cloud, don't be an idiot!  You can look for Tifa _after_ the wedding, one more month isn't going to make a difference!"

          "No, I need to look for her _now._  What you've said only confirms it," Cloud answered forcefully.

          Reeve opened his mouth, then closed it.  He'd unknowingly trapped himself, and he knew it.  "...alright...but why are you calling me?"

          "...why do you think, Reeve?"

          Reeve groaned.  "Fine, I'll tell Barret..."

          "Thanks.  I'll try to get back in time."  Cloud hung up.

          Reeve stared at the phone in his hand.  *_Since when did I become a damn messenger boy anyway..._*

~~~~~

          Cloud saddled the new gold chocobo he'd bred after Tifa took Nathan.  This one was a girl...although he was silly, he couldn't help naming her after...yeah...  *_Aeris._*

          While riding off from Nibelheim, he told himself he was looking for Tifa.  And, in a sense, he was.  Well...to the extent that if he happened to find her, he'd talk to her and try to make her come back.

          What he was _really_ looking for, though...what he barely acknowledged even to himself...was Aeris.

          Once again, the hero of the Planet was on a quest for his angel.

          He knew better than to let his friends in on that, though.  They would have gone ballistic.  So he said he was looking for Tifa.

          And after what Reeve had told him, he would be.

          He'd just be looking for Aeris at the same time.

          Nothing wrong with that, right...?

~~~~~ 

          "I win!" Tifa cheered triumphantly.  She'd been getting really good at 5, and lately had been giving Reno a run for his money.

          "Yeah yeah yeah..." he grumbled.  "You're still down by 20 games, you know."  

          Tifa flashed Reno a wicked grin.  "At this rate, I'll be _ahead_ by 20."

          "Sure..."  Reno started a new game.

          After winning three straight times, Tifa gave Reno a thoughtful look.  "What's wrong?"

          "Nothing.  Just having a bad day, I guess," Reno hurriedly answered.

          The brunette cocked her head, debating whether she should press the matter or not.  At the end, she shrugged, deeming it wasn't any of her business.  Instead, she asked a different question.

          "Hey Reno, how'd you get those two scars?"

          "Hmmm?"  Reno looked up.  He'd really been concentrating on the game; Reno didn't like losing so many times...and whenever he stopped, Simone's words from yesterday played through his mind.

          Tifa reached out and lightly traced one of the scars on Reno's cheek.  "These.  How'd you get them?"

          Reno barely kept himself from gasping.  *_What did she ask again?  Oh yeah.  Scars.  Right.*_  "Shinra."

          Tifa's brows furrowed.  "Why on earth would they do that?"

          "Insubordination,"  he answered simply.  "And also because Rufus enjoyed that sort of thing," he added on.  "You know how pretty boy Shinra had that whole 'fear' obsession."

          Tifa shook her head slowly.  "Why did you stay with Shinra?"  She looked Reno straight in the eye.  "Don't tell me you enjoyed doing their dirty work."

          Reno shrugged casually.  "Fine then.  I won't tell you."

          A slim brown eyebrow arched.  "If you did, then you wouldn't have been punished for insubordination," Tifa pointed out.  "And you wouldn't have let us go at Wutai."

          "Yeah?  I just did that because you guys helped us save Elena.  I always repay my debts," Reno answered coolly.

          "Is that all?" Tifa inquired, becoming slightly annoyed.  Reno hadn't acted like such a jerk for a long while, and she was beginning to wonder why.

          Reno himself wasn't sure.  He _hadn't_ enjoyed being with Shinra, he just stayed there because of the paycheck...and later on because of the other Turks.  "That's all you need to know," he found himself saying.

          Tifa frowned.  "What's the matter?" she asked gently.

          The redhead blinked.  What was with this girl?  Here he was, acting like a complete ass, and she's all nice?  "You're being stupid, you know that?" he let slip, before he could stop himself.  "You're gonna end up getting hurt."

          At the first comment, Tifa had appeared upset, but when Reno spoke the second, she gave a small, sad smile.  "That's alright.  I get hurt a lot, but as long as I'm still standing, I'm okay."  She paused.  "So, again, what's the matter?"

          Reno looked at her, confused.  "Why would you want to put yourself in a position to be hurt?"

          "If it helps others, then it's worth it," she answered simply.

          "Somebody's going to end up taking advantage of you."

          "Going to?"  Tifa laughed.  "Take a look in the mirror, Turk."

          "Yeah, exactly.  And look where it's gotten you."

          "It's gotten me playing games and chatting with a former enemy," Tifa replied easily.

          Reno growled.  "Quit being so optimistic, won't you?  You're kidnapped, imprisoned in a trailer, headed to God knows where for God knows what!  _That's_ where all your do-gooding got you!  And you haven't helped anybody!"  The redhead barely refrained from hitting the table.  *_Why am I getting so worked up over this?_*

          Tifa looked at him oddly.  "I helped you, didn't I?"

          "What the...  I tried to _kill_ you multiple times.  I'm the reason you're here in this trailer.  Why in the name of all things holy would you care whether you helped me or not?!" Reno demanded.

          "...I...don't know.  I just do," the brunette answered softly, looking away.  Even though she was sure in her beliefs, Tifa felt awfully naïve at the moment.

          Reno felt his frustration with the woman in front of him drain away.  "...you're too nice, Tifa."

          "I grew up believing there isn't such a thing," she pronounced.

          "People have died from it," Reno stated flatly.

          "Well...at least they died for a good cause..."

          "They died because they were idiots."  Reno's voice was harsh.

          Tifa shrugged.  "It's a good thing we don't all have your attitude, Reno, or else the Planet would have been destroyed by Meteor."  She didn't speak it as a put-down, just the truth.

          And Reno had no counter.

          After a few short moments of awkward silence, Reno stood.  "It's time for Matt's watch," he spoke curtly, before walking out the door.

          Tifa watched him go, a thoughtful gleam in her eyes.

(Long) AN: Hmm...I'm not sure whether the last conversation made sense, lol.  It took me longer than usual to write this chapter...  

I realize that to most Cloud fans, it seems as though Cloud's a bit OOC.  However, when you consider that during the game he hardly paid any attention to Tifa unless Aeris wasn't there, and that he _is_ depressed, it really does seem likely he'd act in such a way.  Also, I didn't have Cloud be _completely_ uncaring of Tifa's situation, just that he placed his own as his first priority (a very human thing to do).

*sigh*  I seem to have hit writer's block again...  Please R&R


	22. Chapter 21: Close call

**Jade, Wine, and Turk Training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter seventeen, please.

**_Chapter 21: Close call_**

          Reno stealthily entered Tifa's room, not wanting to wake her.  He and Matt also took shifts during the night.  Although tonight, he didn't plan on sleeping until certain issues were resolved.

          Reno settled down, in the same exact spot he had been before he'd confessed to Rude's death.  And as he sat, he thought.

         The redhead knew _something_ wasn't right, and as a Turk, he'd learned problems are better out in the open.  So what was bothering him?

          Tifa.

          *_...her words.  Her words and Simone's,_* Reno thought firmly.

          Her ideas were ludicrous.  She was going to end up dead, or shattered, because of them.  How could she possibly try to help everybody at the expense of herself?

          Reno shook his head.  What did it matter to him if she was hurt?  He _was_ the one handing her over on a silver platter...

          When he'd accepted that proposal from Hojo (so far the 37th crackhead to call himself that), it was true that he didn't care that it was Tifa he was kidnapping – except that it made his job a little more complicated.

          *_But somehow she got to me,_* Reno admitted.  He'd regretted drugging her, although certainly not enough to even pause in what he was doing.  He'd felt guilty about leaving her in the inside of a cargo truck.  He felt guilty right now for using her to comfort him and not doing a thing to help her.

          He still hadn't told her, by the way.

          So now what?

          Telling was out of the question...helping her escape was even less imaginable.  But he had to do _something_...

*****

          _"Screw you if you like, but don't get attached."_  

*****

          Reno closed his eyes, remembering the kiss he'd stolen months before.  He hadn't tried anything since then.  *_Maybe..._*  

          Maybe that would get her out of his head.  Maybe that would get him to stop savoring every touch, every blasted glance she sent his way.  Maybe...

          *_It's worth a shot, right?*_  Reno stood slowly, his gaze fixated on Tifa's sleeping form.  He walked over to the bed, an eerie sense of déjà vu invading his thoughts.

         The Turk watched the brunette's chest rise and fall softly in slumber, her dark hair spread like a silken river.  He noticed as he carefully drew the blanket to the floor that she was wearing her cream pajamas again.  

          Reno mused about what would happen when he was done.  *_Well...let's see...she'd hate me.  She'd probably never want to see me again.  She'd treat me like a piece of crap, and then I wouldn't feel guilty anymore.*_

_          *I'll probably end up forgetting her then.  Like all the others.*_

_          *I could do it nicely.  I could make her scream, make her beg, make her plead...then I wouldn't feel so freaking guilty about it.  Why am I feeling so guilty nowadays anyway?*_

_          *It doesn't matter.  She'd still hate me.  Just that she'd probably end up hating herself too.*_

_          *Either way...it works for me.*_  With that in mind, Reno looked around for some strong rope – if Tifa managed to get free, he'd be a dead man, by the members of SOLDIER if not the fighter before him.

          Right before he was about to tie her down, Reno hesitated.  Why, he didn't know, but as he watched her sleeping peacefully...

          *_Oh, crap._*  The Turk put the rope away and sat back down, his head in his hands.  *_Why can't I...?*_

          Reno almost let out a groan.  Things were not supposed to get this complicated, all he wanted was to get his gil and live decently.  Was that such a hard thing to ask?

          He knew that, as a Turk, he was overqualified for practically every job out there on the Planet.  But technically, he had no schooling, which every business used as a grateful excuse to turn him away.  And he _wouldn't_ go back to Shinra.

          With 700,000 gil though...heck, he could start his own company.  He could get out of living by murder; he wouldn't sleep worrying about getting backstabbed or being thrown in the Corel prison.

          And the only thing standing in the way was...Tifa.__

          *_God really is an ass..._*

~~~~~

          Tifa woke up, shivering.  *_It's cold...where did my blanket go?_*  She looked around, and saw the cloth on the floor.  *_Huh.  Must've kicked it off during the night._*

          The brunette reached down and wrapped herself into the blanket, snuggling into its warmness.  For a few moments, she tried falling back asleep, but gave up.  It was going to be morning soon, she could feel it.

          As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Tifa looked around the room, when a bit of white caught her eye – Reno's shirt, untucked as always.  She gave a little smile when she saw him, sleeping against the wall of the trailer.

          *_He's probably cold too.*_  Tifa moved slowly to get up, trying her hardest not to make a sound.  The gracefulness attained by years of Zangan arts helped her to achieve this goal.

          Walking softly, Tifa reached above the dresser to grab the extra blanket.  She carefully unfolded it and headed toward Reno.  Tifa knelt down beside him, hoping she'd be able to place the blanket on without waking him.

          She leaned closer, her arms hovering around the Turk's body, about to drop the blanket...when she noticed that Reno's eyes were open.

          Reno was awake, alright.  He'd been dreaming of her again, of her smile, of her warmth, of her scent...her scent had seemed so _real_...when his Turk training kicked in, warning that there was somebody too close.

          And...hey, her scent _was_ real.  He'd awoken to the sight of her head bent slightly, concentrating on the carefulness of her task, only to shift a split second later, causing her eyes to meet his.

          He wasn't quite fully alert though.  What he noticed was that Tifa's face was only a few inches away, that even in the dark he could make out her wine eyes.  He could smell the fragrance of her hair, and he could feel the warmth radiating from her body.

          So what else could you expect?  He kissed her.

          Again.

          Reno's arms moved from underneath the blanket Tifa's nerveless fingers had dropped, and used them to push himself off the wall, not breaking contact.  If anything, he leaned in closer.

          Tifa's mind whirled as her eyelids slid slowly shut, lost in the emotions coursing through her.  Slowly, almost helplessly, she became aware of her arms rising to wrap themselves around Reno's neck.

          This vague awareness created enough alarm for Tifa to recognize two distinct choices – she could fall backwards on her bottom, thereby breaking the kiss, or she could fall forward on her knees, deepening it.

          She fell back.

          Tifa looked up at Reno's face.  She noticed his dark eyes, his slightly open mouth, through which faintly ragged breaths were emitting.  Tifa wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, if she was supposed to do anything.  She wasn't even sure how she felt about this whole thing.  She only sat there, trembling slightly, trying to recover from the shock.

          Reno sat up completely, the blanket dropping to hang from around his waist.  One of the Turk's arms hung off of his knee, the other brushed through his messy crimson hair.  His gaze didn't remove itself from the floor.

          Tifa sat wordlessly, wishing he'd say something.  Or just let her see his expression, even.

          "What are you doing to me...?" Reno muttered.  Tifa had to strain to hear it.

          "What?" she asked softly, not quite sure of what she had heard.

          The Turk shook his head.  "You should go back to sleep," he spoke abruptly.

          Tifa shrugged, her head down.  "It's almost morning anyway."

          "..."  Reno knew she was right.

          The two of them sat there in silence.

          "...we'll be reaching Junon today."  Reno broke the silence, just as the sun's rays were brightening the dawn.

          "Oh."

          "It took two months because of the detour around the basin."

          "I see."  Tifa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

          "...I'm gonna go..."  Reno stood, the blanket falling from him as he did so.

          "Wait."  Tifa stood too, trying to make eye contact with the Turk.  She didn't succeed.  "Reno..."  She stopped.  What was she trying to say anyway?  "...it's okay," she finished.  Tifa wished desperately she was better at talking in these sort of situations.  

          "...yeah.  Sure.  Well, I'll be seeing ya."  Reno stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out. 

          Tifa sunk back to the floor, hugging her knees.  *_Is it?  Is it okay?*_

AN: Um...hi?  Man, I've just been dead at ff.net lately – sorry!  Ack, so many fics I need to review...and the lack of updating...  *wince*  Well...I hope you enjoy this chapter!  (Does anybody still remember this story?  lol...I get this feeling I'm going round and round the same thing...bleh – I'll edit it later)  Please review!


	23. Chapter 22: SOLDIERly attentions

**Jade, Wine, and Turk Training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Chapt. 17

AN: Just so you know...I mean no offense to any blondes.  I have quite a few friends that are blond and very intelligent, and a few more that at times act like they _should_ be blond.  -____-;;

AN: I hope everybody had a merry Christmas and happy New Year!  ^_~

**_Chapter 22: SOLDIERly attentions_**

          "You'll have to watch her sometime."

          "No."

          "Matt's been guarding her for three days!  Take your turn already!"

          "Why don't YOU watch her if you're so worried about it."

          "Because it goes against orders.  Since when are you so against it anyway?  I'd been getting the impression you _liked_ guarding her."

          "No wonder they say blondes are stupid..."

          "Hey!  I heard that!"

          "It would have been wasted if you didn't."

          "Yeah yeah smart-ass, just get going, will you?  I don't have all day to argue."

~~~~~

          Tifa tossed and turned in her bed.  They'd boarded a private ship in Junon a few days ago, and she was supposed to be sleeping.  It was near 11 pm.

          _Supposed_ to be sleeping.  The female just couldn't get her eyes to stay closed, despite her tiredness.

         *_Maybe a walk would help..._*  She almost smiled at the thought.  She had always loved taking night walks.  Tifa had always preferred the night over the day, rain over the sun, winter over the summer...all her friends had thought it was strange, but that was alright.  She was always different, and truth be told, Tifa enjoyed her originality, even if it did cause her to be misunderstood at times.

          Quietly, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed.  The deck was cool beneath her feet, and Tifa savored the feeling.

          Since this was a private ship, her captors had allowed her to explore.  She'd done so eagerly, Matt following her around with his hand on his gun the whole time.

          In all honesty, she hadn't just been exploring the ship...she'd been looking for Reno too.  He hadn't guarded her since...that night.  She bit her lip at the memory.  Tifa couldn't understand why Reno was so upset this time...after all, she'd refused him before...

          Maybe that wasn't it?

          Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the door.  Peeking out, she noticed Matt wasn't around.

          As she stepped outside, her eyes caught a figure leaning on the railing.  *_So that's why Matt's gone..._*  "Reno?" she called softly, walking toward the railing.

          Reno didn't acknowledge her voice, keeping his gaze on the dark water below him.  Tifa silently stood next to him, the cool night breeze fluttering through her silken tresses.

          Reno's eyes shut tightly, her faint scent being carried by the wind.  But even that was only a moment's reprieve from his earlier thoughts.

          It was true, he had avoided Tifa.  She stirred up emotions he had learned to kill long ago.  He had no doubt he could kill these as well, but he needed time away.

          But here...this night, on this ship, in this ocean...

          "It was just like this," he spoke suddenly, hardly aware he was talking aloud, nor hardly caring.

          "What was?" Tifa asked quietly.  

          Reno was silent.  He had always repressed his emotions; it was too hard to willingly allow himself to speak now.  Too hard, after years of living mute, crying where only the angels and demons could hear...

          So he showed her instead.  Tifa watched as he drew out a dark object from his pocket, the faint moonlight reflecting off the tinted lenses.

          Rude's sunglasses.

          Tifa watched for a few moments, seeing his long, slender fingers playing with the accessory, before her gaze was drawn back to the dark ocean.

          "He jumped ship," Reno spoke again, his voice and eyes distant.  "Left these on the deck...  I'll bet he wanted me to find them."  For a moment, Reno's hands clenched – but carefully, so as not to damage the item they held.  His eyes, glossy  in the pale silver of the night, dropped down to stare at his hands.  "Sometimes I just want to throw them away...heh...you can't throw guilt away though," he mused, tucking the glasses back away.

          Tifa inched a bit closer to the man, wanting to offer comfort, but at the same time unsure of how he'd receive it.  Reno paid no attention, his mind far away, lost somewhere in the oblivion below.

          Hesitantly, the brunette wrapped her arms around the Turk's lean torso.  Reno felt her arms around him, her hair brushing softly against his clothing, and he resisted the urge to turn and take her in his arms.

          Tifa, seeing no resistance, grew more confident and placed her cheek on his back, lightly nuzzling the material.  This was just too much for Reno, and he turned, seeking comfort like he had two months before.

          The pair held each other, his face buried in her hair, hers laid gently on his chest, looking for all the world like lovers on a moonlit stroll.

          From her perch high above, Isa cursed quietly.

~~~~~

          Reno sighed, his mind drifting further away from Rude as Tifa filled his senses.  At any other moment, he might have tried to kiss her, but right now, he was content.

          Content.  Reno nearly started.  He'd _never_ been content.  There was always something he needed to take care of, somebody out to kill him, something that prevented him from ever truly relaxing.

          *_Until now,_* he thought wryly.  There was something very wrong, that he found Tifa's presence so comforting...  He frowned for a moment, trying to find it, but quickly gave it up.  He'd think about it later – right now, he wanted to savor holding Tifa.

          "Reno!"

          Reno almost growled when a voice called his name, and looked up with annoyance at Matt.  "Yeah?  What do you want?"

          "Isa wants to see you," Matt answered uneasily, his hand going slowly to his gun as he trained his gaze on the AVALANCHE member, who had lifted her head to glance at him with a bemused expression.

          Reno felt another flash of annoyance when he saw Matt reaching for his gun.  *_Idiot._*  "Alright, I'm coming," he muttered, stepping away from Tifa and walking toward the ex-general's quarters.  *_Egh...Isa's either got very good or very bad timing..._*

~~~~~

          Tifa watched Reno go, feeling a slight tang of regret as he walked away.  Finally, she left Matt and returned to her room, brushing her hair out as the wind had mussed it a bit.

          It wasn't until she was lying in bed and about to fall asleep that Tifa realized she'd never asked Reno why he had avoided her.

          *_Oh well...I'll ask him later..._*

~~~~~

          "Sit," Isa snapped tersely as Reno entered her cabin.  Reno complied.

          For a few moments, the room was silent, tension radiating from both of its occupants.

          "What," Isa finally spoke scathingly, "do you think you're doing?"  Her voice broke over Reno like an icy wave.  "I _told_ you not to get attached to her!"

          "What are you talking about?" Reno responded coolly.

          Isa raised an eyebrow.  "Don't play stupid, you know very well what I'm talking about."

          "...I'm not attached to her."

          *_Like hell you're not!*_  Isa barely refrained from shouting at the obstinate Turk.  "Aren't you?" she asked instead, her voice betraying none of its owner's inner turmoil.

          "Nah," he shrugged casually.

          "Are you sure about that?"  

          "Yep."

          "Good."  Isa stood.  "Reno...I'm just warning you..."

          "I know I know."  Reno stood as well.  "Can I go now?"

          "Yes."  Reno left, and Isa massaged her temples.  *_Good Lord, he's got one serious case of denial...but as long as he's in denial, it's okay.  I just pray he'll stay in it..._*

          Reno's denial case wasn't _quite_ as bad as Isa made it out to be.

          Once out of Isa's cabin, the redhead went back to leaning on the railing.  *_Is she right?*_ he wondered.  *_Is she getting too close to me?*_

          Abruptly, Reno was aware of another presence next to him.  Simone.

          *_What, is he going to give me a lecture on Tifa too?_*  Of the three members of SOLDIER, Reno had expected one from Simone the most – especially after what he'd said before.

          To his surprise, Simone didn't comment on the female fighter.  "The sea's nice, isn't it?"

          He shrugged.  "I guess.  If you like that kinda thing."

          "Isa give you an earful?" Simone leant back nonchalantly against the rail.

          "You could say that," Reno answered dryly, watching the moonlight reflect off the obsidion depths.

          "Don't hold it against her.  She's just worried about you, that's all."  Of the three, Simone was the most open with his feelings.  Isa was terse and never admitted anything beyond disgust for Hojo, Jason was cocky and macho, but Simone was quiet, intellectual, and unlike the others, comfortable with being able to feel.

          "How do you do it?" Reno murmured.

          "Huh?  Do what?"

          "Feel."

          Simone turned around and looked out at the stars, thinking.  "...I don't think I do."

          Reno cocked an eyebrow.

          "I don't care about anything, really," Simone continued seriously.  "Because of that, I can act like I do, but nothing ever actually touches me...like..."  Simone faltered over what he was about to say.

          "Like what?" Reno pressed.

          The Wutain glanced around.  "Like Isa, and Jason – they care about each other, they would feel pain if the other died or left them.  Not so with me...I wouldn't like it, but if either of them suddenly disappeared, it wouldn't bother me much," he finished softly, trying to explain.  "You'd think I was the least likely to be so...cold, but..."

          Reno nodded.  "I see.  Why're you telling me?"

          Simone tilted his head to the side.  "Because you're the same way.  Mostly."

          True.  Reno couldn't deny the barrier he kept between himself and everybody else.  Or at least used to keep...had Tifa gotten past it?

          Impossible.  Nobody got past unless he let them.  And he had let only three people – Tseng, Rufus, and Rude.  They had all died...  He definitely wasn't planning on letting anymore people get under his skin.

          But what more could he do?  He'd tried avoiding her, he'd tried keeping things platonic, he'd be killed (or at least mauled very badly) if he tried to hurt her in any way...although at this point, Reno was really beginning to doubt he could bring himself to hurt her in the first place.  He couldn't bring himself before...

          "Hey.  Maybe you better get some sleep; tomorrow's gonna be an interesting day," Simone finally suggested.

          "Hmm?  Yeah, alright," Reno agreed.  He didn't even bother to ask why tomorrow was going to be interesting.  Lord knows there was enough on his mind already...

AN: Whew, it's OVER!  Ha HAH!

^^;;  Sorry, I've spent the past two weeks on this chapter and the previous one...but it's done now!  Yay!

BTW, lately a lot of people have been telling me I ought to make my chapters longer (so this chapter ought to be nice – it's definitely one of the longer ones!).  #^_^#  I'm flattered that you want to read more of my writing, but all I can guarantee is around 1,000 words, since I don't want to "fluff" just to make my chapters longer, y'know?  Well, don't forget to review!  =)


	24. Chapter 23: Costa del Sol

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: C'mon, this is the 24th time now...

**_Chapter 23: Costa del Sol_**

          Reno stared over the railing of the ship at the faraway speck of land, steadily growing closer.

          *_Costa del Sol,*_ he mused.  *_Land of the beach babes, pretty boy surfers, and gay perverts.  Yep, it's paradise alright._*

          "Hey!  Turk!" Jason's voice called cheerfully.  "C'mon, we gotta go get ready!"

          "Ready?"  Reno arched an eyebrow.  "What're you talking about?"

          Jason rolled his eyes.  "To get the trailers!  We have to get Lockheart in before we leave the dock, or else we're screwed."

          "And how," Reno pointed out, "are we gonna get off this ship?"

          Jason grinned.  "Get your ass moving and I'll show you."

          Ten minutes later, Reno was staring at a mini sub.  "What the...just how rich is this Hojo guy anyway?"

          Jason's usually friendly countenance darkened.  "Doesn't matter," he responded curtly.  "Let's go."

~~~~~

          Tifa walked around the deck, searching for Reno again.  *_Where did he _go_?*_

          Finally, she got fed up with the whole thing.  "Matt?"

          Matt jumped.  "Y-yeah?"

          "Do you know where Reno is?"

          "Reno?"  The brown-haired member of SOLDIER looked surprised.  "Why would you want to know where he is?"

          Tifa sighed and turned back to her searching.

          "He's not here, if that's what you're looking for," Matt finally spoke.

          "Oh.  Where'd he go?" she asked curiously.

          "He went with Jason..."  Matt shifted uncomfortably.  He wasn't supposed to say anything more.

          "He went with who?"

          "Jason.  You know, the blond guy."

          "Oh..."  The one she'd mistaken for Cloud.  *_Cloud...how is he?  I haven't thought about him for so long...*_  Tifa almost felt guilty about how little she'd thought of Cloud lately.  He was all alone, after all...

          *_But at least he isn't kidnapped with his only company a Turk,_* she thought wryly.  She had every right not to have thought of Cloud.

          Besides...isn't that why she left him in the first place?

          *_Funny...something I couldn't do in two years, Reno did in two months._*  Tifa's lips curved into a smile at the thought, before she realized the implication she'd made.  

          She frowned.  Reno was...a friend, yes.  But just how good of one...?

          *_Am I getting too attached...?*_  Tifa immediately shook the thought off.  *_Getting attached to a Turk?  Ridiculous.*_

          "So Matt, do you know of anything we can do around here...?"

          Matt started, opened his mouth, closed it, cleared his throat, then opened it again.  "Umm..."

          Tifa sighed.  It was going to be a long day...

~~~~~

          The pale light washed over a man clad in a knee-length lab coat.  Even on the streets, he stood out as an albino, with bright, violet eyes.

          Even more than that though, was the aura he generated.  From the malicious smirk gracing his lips to the arrogant bearing he carried himself, he was a man that delighted in creating pain.

          Hojo peered down at the many instruments before him.  He spent hours in this lab, fiddling, refining, creating...all for one purpose.

          To understand.

          Once he understood the lifeblood of the Planet, he could control it...and gain power none could match.

          *_Fool._*  Hojo sneered at the memory of his mentor.  The Professor, despite all his planning, had still thought too small.  His mind hadn't gone past superhuman cloning.

          Why the need for superhumans when the life of the Planet was in your hands?  From what little Hojo was able to gather, every little thing was a sort of solidified form of the Lifestream.  With time, he could be able to control the life and deaths of this entire planet.

          But he needed the knowledge of the Lifestream.  It was for that, he bore the Professor's contempt.  It was for that, he bore...

          Hojo shrugged.  In truth, he hadn't borne more than that.  Creation of monsters?  Breeding horrific new species?  Recording the effects of Mako poisoning?

          Human experimentation?  

          It never bothered him – actually, he enjoyed it as much as the Professor.  However, the Professor was able to understand what was going on, unlike him.

          Hojo knew he had kept the process secret for a reason.  And it gave him a strange pleasure, to have the Professor realize his pupil could outdo him.

          However, the frustration more than outweighed his pleasure.  If the Professor had only been smart enough – or stupid enough – to pass down the information, he could have had control long ago.  Hojo knew he was equal to the Professor.  All of the Professor's knowledge had come from Gast; he had discovered very little himself.

          And now, the Professor was gone...leaving only these tools.

          These very useful tools.  The light-haired man smirked, running his fingers lovingly over a strange device – the one he used to control his members of SOLDIER.

          Very useful, his SOLDIERs.  He had employed them for the past three years to keep watch over AVALANCHE, while he perfected his instruments.  After all...he would need some way to get them to talk, wouldn't he?

          Hojo grinned.  It would be fun.

~~~~~__

          Reno and Jason slid stealthily from submarine dock into the edge of Costa del Sol.  The authorities would probably notice a new sub, but that was okay – they wouldn't go crazy searching for its owner, cause heck, it saves money right?

          Jason strode confidently through the streets of the beach city, obviously unworried about being recognized.  Reno, coming from a much smaller organization, kept his senses on alert and made note of any possible getaway routes – an alleyway here, fire escape there, the occasional convenience store...

          Eventually, the pair made it to the bar, thankfully without confrontation.

         "Heyyy," a skimpily clad raven-haired woman walked over and winked at the two men.  "You guys are cute.  New in town?" she drawled, her eyes traveling up and down Reno's lean frame.

          Jason grinned, nudging Reno between the ribs.  "Yeah, you could say that..."

          "How about I show you around?"  The woman flashed them a smile.

         "Terisa!" the man behind the bar hollered before either of the men could respond.  "Get over here for a sec, will ya?"

          Terisa rolled her eyes.  "Sorry boys, be back in a minute."  She gave her hair a casual flip, then strolled back to the bar.

          "Well, Reno?"  Jason snickered.  "She was really into you."

          "Not bad," he replied, before Terisa returned.

          "So, you need a tour guide?" she asked, tilting her head so that her hair fell teasingly across her face.

          "Ah, I got to go talk to the bar owner, but my pal here's free," Josh answered straight-faced.  Reno shot him a "what do you think you're doing?" glance, but the blond ignored him.

          "Hmmm...I don't think that'll be a problem."  Terisa smiled invitingly.  Reno mentally shrugged.  She was definitely not as in shape as Tifa, but her legs were nice...

          *_Tifa..._*  The thought flashed through Reno's mind before Terisa sidled up to him.

          "Why don't we check out the beach?" she suggested meaningfully.  "I know this lovely little cove on the shore..."

          "...yeah, sure."  Reno gave a sexy grin.  "Let's go..."

          Hey, if he was gonna get laid, might as well use the old skills, right?

          ...besides...he really did need to get his mind off that brunette.

AN: Errr...long time no see?  ^_^;;  Hello everybody!  I'm extremely sorry to all those that were reading this story before my sudden two-month disappearance.  Life just became too hectic for me to keep up with writing.

On the upside, I'm happy to say that I've now made an outline for most of the story, which will hopefully reduce the amount of circling I've done (now that the plot is all neatly laid out).  Many thanks to Lady-Daine for bringing it to my attention!  (When I'm done, I'll also be going back over this entire story and editing.)

Oh yeah, and please review!  (If I'm even remembered...lol...)


	25. Chapter 24: An old routine and old obses...

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Chapter 17, please.

AN: Warning – little limey in the beginning, but nothing worse than _Titanic_.

**_Chapter 24: An old routine and old obsession_**

          Reno lazily blinked his eyes open.  Where was he anyway...?

          Oh yeah.

          With a slight murmur in his throat, the redhead rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up.  He searched around the small shore grotto for his clothes, thankful for the blankets covering the ground – having his pants filled with sand wouldn't have been a pleasant sensation; he knew from experience.

          As he got dressed, the Turk heard a sound behind him, and turned to see Terisa stretching out on the mats.

          "Well..." she purred.  "That was a nice night..."

          Reno shrugged, pulled his shirt over his head, and walked out.

          Terisa watched him go.  Yes, it had been a very nice night, but he had seemed...distracted.  Even so, she couldn't deny, he was skilled.

          *_That was one _fine_ man right there..._*  She envied the woman that held his thoughts – for her it'd be more than nice, it'd be explosive.

          Oh yes, she knew when a man was thinking of another woman.  With all her experience, it would have been impossible to miss.

          *_Oh well._*  Terisa lay back down and shut her eyes.  A nap felt good at the moment...not like she could walk comfortably anyway...

~~~~~

          Cloud pulled on Aeris' reins, pausing to get a drink from his water bottle and figure out just where the hell he was going.

          He had just detoured North Corel – Cloud didn't want to risk running into Barret, the black man would have been extremely pissed off for possibly skipping out on his wedding.  Besides, if either Tifa or Aeris had been around Corel, Barret would have said something.

         Cloud figured he ought to get on a ship from Costa del Sol and head down to the Temple of Ancients again.  There was no point going back to the City of Ancients...he'd searched it, or at least as much of it as possible, the last time he looked for Aeris – four years ago.

*****

          _"...you sure you're okay with this, Cloud?"  Tifa put a hand on his shoulder, a concerned expression on her face.  She knew how hard it was for him to return to Aeris' place of death._

_          "Yeah."  Cloud steeled himself resolutely.  "Let's go."_

_          The pair walked silently into the huge shell house, Cloud a step ahead of Tifa.  He had to do this – he'd already searched and rested in the shell village, and there was no trace of the lost Ancient._

_          When he came in sight of the stairway, he stopped.  Behind him, Tifa gave a slightly audible gasp._

_          It was gone._

_          Cloud walked over shakily, touching the fish.  He was sure...he had been so sure the hidden city was the key to Aeris, and now...he could never reach it again._

_          His fist clenched, and he almost broke the innocent structure – yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it.  It was the Ancients', it was Aeris'.  He couldn't destroy it._

_          Cloud turned and ran out of the building.  For a moment, he paused at the lake – Aeris' final resting place – then kept running._

_          Tifa found him, an hour later, inside the cave.  He was sitting within the waterfall, watching the hologram of Aeris praying, over and over.  The woman walked toward him softly, stopping behind him._

_          "This is as close as I'll ever get to her again..." he murmured aloud, as if in a trance._

_          There was a pause, then Tifa laid a gentle hand on his shoulder once more.  "Come on, Cloud.  The world's a huge place," she urged._

_          Cloud blinked, then tilted his head up to peer at Tifa.  She smiled encouragingly, her eyes warm and reassuring to his defeated azure orbs.  Cloud turned his gaze back to the movie.  _

_          He and Tifa had stayed there for a minute longer, watching Aeris pray for the last time, before he nodded and stood._

_          He'd find her...sooner or later, he'd find her..._

_          "...thanks, Tifa," he sighed._

_          She nodded.  "What're friends for?"_

_          Cloud managed a weak grin.  "Yeah.  And you're the best."_

*****

          Cloud sighed.  He should have noticed Tifa's voice being a bit off when she was talking about what friends were for...he should have seen the secret pain in her eyes besides the comfort...  Looking back now, knowing how Tifa had loved him, it all seemed so painfully clear.  And he'd missed it over his own blindness; God knows how many times he'd hurt her...

          *_I'll apologize when I find her,_* he determined.  He owed her at least that much...she had pulled him out of his depression over Aeris, even though it had taken years.

          With that in mind, Cloud set his chocobo on a course to Costa del Sol.

          He hadn't even realized he'd slipped back into his obsession.

~~~~~

          Jason was waiting at the inn.  He raised an eyebrow at Reno's appearance, searching for some trace of where he'd been all night – not that he didn't know already.  To his disappointment, there was no sand on Reno's clothes, and as his suit was always wrinkled, Jason couldn't hold that against him.  He was good.

          "So, how was your night?" the blond asked instead, leaning against the wall of the building.

          Reno shrugged.  "Like all the others," he replied.

         "Dude, I hook you up with a babe and you go saying she's like all the others?"  Jason rolled his eyes.  "Well, c'mon then.  I got the trailers ready."

          Reno followed the SOLDIER to the outskirts of the city, oddly quiet.

          "Watcha thinking about?" Jason asked casually as they approached the trailers.

          "None of your business," Reno answered curtly, striding past Jason and entering the trailer.

          Jason frowned, standing outside of the portable homes.  He had hoped Terisa would get Reno's mind off of Lockheart, but if the Turk's actions were any indication...

          *_Damn, I never would have pegged him as an idiot._*

          Jason shook his head.  If anything, he was just as stupid as the Turk, trying to look out for him.  Let Reno save his own ass, he had other things to deal with...

          Jason opened the door to the trailed and stepped inside.

~~~~~

          Tifa groaned.  Sadly, despite being kidnapped and going to goodness knows where, she was bored.  She had explored every single section of the ship that wasn't either locked up or life threatening.

          And...she missed Reno.  She missed his jokes, his flirting, the games and walks and conversations they'd shared.  He had been the only relief from her inescapable situation, even if he _was_ a part of it.  

          And besides...as Tifa didn't really believe he knew anymore about the situation than she did, at least not since they were captured by the four members of SOLDIER, she did something that had she even considered two months ago she would have gone to see a shrink.

          Tifa Lockheart trusted a Turk.  She really believed that if Reno knew anything more, he would tell her.  If he could help her at all, then he would.  It was something that went against all logic, but...

          *_No use thinking about that._*  The female rolled over, trying to sleep.  Just when her eyelids began to slide closed, the door opened.

          Tifa sat up, blinking her eyes to clear them.  She was met with the sight of a gun held level to her head.

AN: Um...like I warned, a bit of lime, but it wasn't too bad, right?  O_o;;  Lol, that's the farthest I'll go in _that_ direction – I'm only 15, after all.

And yes, we all know that Reno's holding on out Tifa, but of course she wouldn't.  Oh well, don't forget to review!


	26. Chapter 25: Escape?

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII.

AN: Anticlimax?

**_Chapter 25: Escape?_**

          Tifa froze – the man holding the weapon looked vaguely familiar...

          "Come," he stated clearly, although his tone stayed soft.

          "Uhh..." she licked her lips nervously.  Sure, she had been prepared for something like this, but...it was different, actually having it happen.  And sure, she had gotten somewhat used to her life being threatened, but it wasn't something you ever really adjusted to.  "...who're you?" she asked, thankful her voice didn't quiver as she slid out of bed, even if she had spoken slightly faster than normal.

          The man didn't answer; he only watched her shrewdly with almond-shaped eyes as she made her way across the room.  When she was almost in reached of him, he stepped back, obviously keeping careful observation of any signs of impending attack.

          Attack was the last thing on Tifa's mind.  To use martial arts against a gun – especially when being watched so carefully by an experienced gun user – was crazy.  Instead, she decided to try a different maneuver.

          Slowly, slowly as they moved ahead on the deck, she inched closer and closer to the side of the ship.

          "Don't bother trying to dive off," the Wutain's toneless voice cut the air.  "The fall to the water will kill you."

          Tifa almost jumped at the sudden breaking of silence, but quickly hid her startled reaction.  Instead, she ignored the man's comment, and deciding that since he'd already found out what she was doing, simply walked over to the railing of the ship.  Simone followed her at a leisurely pace, confident she had enough intelligence not to leap into the ocean.

          So you can imagine his surprise when Tifa grabbed the railing and flipped over.

          "SHIT!" he cussed, rushing to the railing.  His eyes rapidly scanned the water, and seeing no trace of her, cursed some more...before he noticed a flicker of movement below him.

          Simone stared, agape, watching Tifa release the lowest bar of the railing and slide into an open window.  When the last of her hair, black and glimmering in the moonlight, disappeared from his sight, the Wutain SOLDIER leaned back, smiling and shaking his head, disbelief and a reluctant admiration etched over his face.

~~~~~

          Tifa landed softly in the cargo room, a smirk not unlike Reno's on her face.  She hadn't been doing just nothing on her long explorations...

          Creeping as silently as humanly possible, the brunette fighter left the room to enter the ship's winding corridors.

~~~~~

          "Isa!"  Simone's voice rang through the cabin.  "Isa, there's been a complication."

          "What?" she asked warily, her hand automatically going to the hilt of her sword. 

          "Lockheart's loose somewhere on this ship."

          Isa blinked.  "What?!  Simone, how could you let her get away?!"

          Simone grinned ruefully.  "I underestimated her.  My mistake."

          The female SOLDIER groaned.  She didn't doubt they could find the girl, but it'd take a while, and be a huge headache at that.  "Simone..." she gritted her teeth.

          He raised his hands defensively.  "Just use that radar thing.  It's supposed to target body heat, right?"

          Isa snarled for a moment longer, then nodded, still irritated.  "Fine.  Gather the crew on the north side of the ship.  I'll go get the tool."

~~~~~

          Reno strode into the bar of Costa del Sol, ignoring the skimpily clad women who "accidentally" kept brushing against him.

          "Guinness," he ordered curtly at the counter.  The bartender look up, a lazy grin on his face.

          "Sure."  He slowly tried his hands on the towel, then strolled over to the wine rack.  Reno rolled his eyes.  It was one of the worst things about Costa del Sol – everybody was so freakin slow.  He guessed the heat must've fried their brains.

          "Hey man, you look familiar," the bartender spoke amiably as he pulled the bottle down.  "You come here before?"

          "Once," Reno answered tersely.  He didn't like where the conversation was heading.

          "I knew it!"  The bartender stood in front of Reno, still handling the bottle.  "Just give me a second...hmm..." he mused out loud.

          "Look, just give me my drink, alright?" Reno snapped.

          "Wait wait."  The man cocked his head and studied the redhead.  "Yes...ah hah!  You're- !"  Abruptly, the bartender froze, staring at Reno with wide eyes.

          Reno growled, reached over the counter, and snatched the bottle from the man.  The bartender immediately began backing away, his mouth opening and closing.

          "You're...Turk..." he finally managed to get out.

          "Very good.  Shall I give you a prize for that?"

          "No!" the bartender seemed terrified.  The other people in the bar had started looking over, any sort of strong emotion rare in the placid Costa del Sol.  "I don't want anything from you!"

          Reno noticed all the attention turning to him.  "Then you won't mind me keeping my gil," he responded smoothly, then left.

          Walking out the bar, he caught sight of Jason leaning against the truck.  *_Huh.  Wonder what's eating him._*

          Jason leaned against the truck at the dock, tapping his foot impatiently.

          "Where are they?" he murmured, his eyes scanning the horizon.  He barely noticed when Reno strolled out of the bar, a bottle of some sort of liquor in his hand.  

          "Any sign of `em?" the Turk asked nonchalantly, before taking a drink from his bottle.

          "If there were, do you think I'd be standing here?" 

          "Well I don't know, would you?"

          "What are you trying to say?  That I'm an idiot?!" Jason snapped.

          Reno raised his hands in mock terror.

          "Sheesh, just asking.  Don't need to go getting snippy."

          Jason knew he was right, but simply glared, before returning his gaze to the ocean.

          It was a result of living under Hojo...that underlying fear was always there.  He couldn't help but worry.

          Reno watched the blond SOLDIER, before making a suggestion.  "Why don't we go take the trailer for a spin?  Make sure it works and all."

          Jason almost snapped again, before he realized what Reno was doing.  "Yeah...it might take my mind off where they are..." he muttered, stepping into the driver's seat of the trailer.

          "That's the plan," Reno grinned cheekily, then began to enter the passenger's side.  "Whoa!" he yelped as Jason unexpectedly turned on the motor and pressed the gas.  Reno, still holding onto the door handle, stumbled and would have fallen if Jason hadn't just as abruptly stopped.

          "Heh...you're lucky these things don't go that fast," Jason snickered.  Reno glared, but he couldn't help a smile of mirrored amusement.

          "Yeah yeah...let's just go before you completely lose it," Reno retorted unwisely, considering he had yet to enter the through the door.

          "HEY!"

          Jason slid his gaze to the disgruntled Reno, still annoyed with having to run to catch up to the trailer.  Deciding it wasn't a good time to mention his sunglasses were crooked, the blond SOLDIER returned to paying attention to his driving.

          *_I wonder where Isa and Simone are?*_

_          *They have to be fine...there's no way Hojo could have gotten them...I would have felt it too.*_

_          *What if he's made some new device?*_  Jason shook his head.  Hojo couldn't possibly create that...not without the information on Mako...

          Jason frowned.  What was going to happen when he handed AVALANCHE over to Hojo?  Would they just suffer more?  And he'd be dragging the entire world into it...

          But what else could he do?  If he refused, the entire SOLDIER population would suffer.  That thing Hojo used wasn't precise; it caused pain in any SOLDIER within range.  And besides, all that would happen is that he would be killed, and another SOLDIER would simply take his place.

_          *That bastard..._*

          "Hey."  Reno's voice broke his thoughts.  "What's that up ahead?"

          Jason glanced over at Reno suspiciously, sure the redhead was just pulling a trick to get back at him.  But since he was the driver anyway...

          He subtly peered through the window, pretending his only concern was driving.  However, all his attention focused when he caught sight of a gold chocobo.

          *_What's a gold chocobo doing here?_*  So close to civilization?  It must have a rider.  Jason felt his blood run cold.  Did...Hojo...?

          __

AN: Chapter 25!  Woohoo!  =)  And this fic isn't going to be ending any time soon...

BTW, I hope nobody was too disappointed in the revealing of the gun...?  Ah well, R&R please!


	27. Chapter 26: I guess not

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, I'm happy just having a PS2 to play it on – but you know what?  Squaresoft should redo FFVII for the PS2!  ^_^

**_Chapter 26: I guess not_**

          Tifa ran as quietly as she could through the ship's corridors, pausing every now and then to peer through the doors, looking for something, _anything_, that could be of use.

          Nope.

          *_What am I doing anyway?  How on earth am I supposed to get off this ship?  Now if they catch me, they'll watch me closer than ever..._*  But this had been her only chance of escape.  She had to at least try, right?  If she could just stay hidden until they docked at Costa del Sol, she'd be home free...

          *_What about Reno?_*

          Reno?

          *_What about him?_* she argued with herself.  Reno was just a companion, and a last resort one at that.  Okay, an impersonal friend, even – and she completely ignored her gut screaming _lie! lie! LIE!_

          At any rate, she wasn't going to risk herself being killed or whatever they were planning to do to her for him.  After that incident with Sector Seven...

          But hadn't she forgiven him for that?

          Tifa paused, checked another door.  Nothing.

          Yes, she had.  But...it was more because she didn't want to deal with the constant anger and remembrance over an actual forgiveness.  It was true that she didn't really think she had the right to judge Reno, especially over causing deaths...but that didn't cause her anger and hurt...and the loss...to just disappear.

          Knowing she had no right to be angry didn't stop her from feeling anger.

          Still...she owed something to Reno.  The decency in Tifa – that was it, just her darn morals – protested against simply leaving him.

          *_Well, I'll just get the gang to help me find him and get him away from these creeps once I get away from here_.*  Tifa had become a lot more decisive over the past four years.  After her mistake of not telling Cloud the truth beforehand, and her strength of will tested by actually leaving Cloud behind, there weren't that many consequences Tifa felt unready to face.  And so her fear of making the wrong choice dwindled to a hardly noticeable amount.  *_Besides, it's not as if he's on board anyway..._*

          As she ran, a curious feeling rose up in her gut.  A definite sense something was off.

          Tifa stopped short, and simply listened.

          It was too quiet...

          She walked on now, senses alert, searching for things she could have missed in her hurry.

          Nothing.

          The feeling of uneasiness grew ever stronger, and Tifa wanted to simply stop and fade into the shadows.  But her common sense argued against it.  *_Nothing's going to be accomplished by hiding!_*

          At least not here...in the open, she could hope whatever danger there was passed, but here...she was trapped.

          *_Trapped..._*  The word teased her, and Tifa could feel the creeping edges of panic.

          But she was a veteran of Sephiroth.  She knew how to deal with panic...and the best way for her was to do something about it.

          But there was nothing she could do _here_.  She had truly trapped herself...  Tifa's uneasiness heightened with each passing second.

          *_What to do, what to do..._*

~~~~~

          Jason narrowed his eyes and stepped on the gas.

          "Whoa!"  Reno felt the gravity pressing him against the chair.  "Slow down!  What are you trying to do, kill us!"

          "Kill him," Jason answered grimly.  Reno glanced over at the blond's face, and felt a chill go up his spine.  The SOLDIER looked completely set on what he was doing, and there was a strange glint in his eye.

          "Oh, hell..." he muttered.  No, usually he didn't cuss – old President Shinra had insisted that his personal team refrained from "vulgar language" – but it wasn't as if flying along at over 100 mile per hour with a crazed SOLDIER was an everyday occurrence.

           "HOLY SHIT!"  However, Reno's training obviously didn't coincide with Jason's.

          *_That's not Hojo!_*  The thought flashed through Jason's mind before he quickly spun the wheel, trying to avoid hitting the chocobo.

          Too bad inertia isn't kind to trailers.  

          "Ugh."  Reno slowly stood up from the grass and brushed himself off.  *_Darn...grass stain.  Guess I'll have to get a new suit.  Good thing that idiot turned to the left though...made it a heck of a lot easier for me to get out._*  The Turk checked his sunglasses, then stuck his hands in his pockets and coolly surveyed the damage.

          After a few moments of observation, the assassin strode over to one of the two bodies and nudged it with his foot.

          "Hey."

          Jason groaned and rolled over on his back.  "What the hell...?  How come you're all fine and dandy?"

          Reno smirked, then walked past the crumbled chocobo to stop at the second body, ignoring the SOLDIER's question.  "I think this'll interest you..."

          Jason limped over, and gaped at the unconscious body of Cloud Strife.

~~~~~

          Nanaki's tail swished in an agitated manner, which was worrying him.  As odd as it sounded, he trusted his tail's intuition, and it was plainly stating something was the matter.

          Plus, he'd been getting an odd feeling of uneasiness on and off.  For the most part, the red beast had ignored it, but it was coming back more and more frequently.

          Nothing seemed to be out of place.  While in the aftermath of the near destruction of the Planet, the cities had learned to pull together, for the sake of everything.  And that cooperation had thankfully continued, which Nanaki's guidance and position as the guardian of Cosmo Canyon and member of AVALANCHE had played a large part of.

          However...  *_Grandfather could always sense when something was wrong...what did he do?_*

          Nanaki had already paid a visit to the conservatory – nothing seemed out of place in the stars.  Yet it seemed the miniature of the Planet emitted a troubled vibration, a sense of not quite rightness...  But as there was no concrete detail, no pinpoint location, and so there was nothing he could do.

          Nothing at all, but to wait.

~~~~~

          Tifa ran.  Her footsteps resounded through the ship's hallways, bouncing hollowly off the metal walls, echoing her pounding heart.

         *_Why am I running?_*  Tifa didn't have any concrete answer, just that something in her gut told her to run.  And every truly great martial artist knew to heed the call of intuition – they were, after all, very well in tune with their own bodies.

          There.

          Tifa caught the slight shuffle of a boot behind her.  Immediately, she gave a burst of speed...

          ...and nearly had a nice introduction with the wall.

          *_Uh-oh..._*  She turned and a window caught her eye.  The girl started scrambling up the crates filling the storage room she had somehow run into, trying to reach it.  Maybe now she was close enough to the water that she could dive...even if she was, what would she do floating in the ocean in the middle of nowhere?  Egh, she still had most of her materia, she'd be okay.  Somehow.

          "Going somewhere?"  Tifa whipped her head around at the voice.

          Simone stood in the doorway, arms crossed, amused.

          "I have to say," he leisurely walked toward her, "you gave us all a merry little goose-chase."

          Tifa stopped listening and continued her wild climb.  *_Almost..._*  She didn't even bother to climb the last crate, but simply jumped for the window.

          Her feet had barely left the box before an arm clamped down on her waist.

          *_No!_*  "Let go of me!" Tifa yelled furiously, writhing and twisting in his grasp, her feet kicking in seemingly innocent confusion towards vulnerable areas.

          Simone growled, barely avoiding an elbow to the head.  "Goddamn woman, hold still!" he snarled, struggling to keep his balance on top of the crate pile.  Tifa just twisted harder.  Simone fell.

          The pair landed on the ground with a heavy *thud* and a loud grunt from Simone, who landed beneath Tifa.  Tifa blinked, taking a moment to recover from the shock of hitting the metal floor – not very strong as Simone had taken most of it – before darting up.  Simone was up a few seconds later, and grabbed her arm before Tifa could run.  She stumbled, unready for the counterbalance.

          He was quite pissed off.  Tifa could feel the Wutain's man's fingers sinking into her upper arm.  *_Ay, I'm gonna have a bruise _there_...*_

          Before she could think anymore, Simone wrapped his arm around her neck in a headlock and pulled something out of his pocket.  She couldn't see what it was, but there was a small 'click' and a whirring sound starting up...obviously some sort of machinery.

          To her shock, Tifa felt herself slowly becoming sleepier...

AN: Hello everybody.  With Cloud's entrance, this is officially the end to the first half of this story's plot...after this, things are going to be picking up (hopefully) and the personalities of the OCs are probably going to become a bit more in-depth.  

Oh yeah, I realize Cloud being captured by being hit with a truck isn't a glorious, heart-rending battle where the hero finally loses to the darker side, but frankly, that was what I was aiming for.  It was probably an anticlimax, and certainly not how one would think the great Cloud Strife would fall, but life is filled with anticlimaxes and atypical happenings.  At least, I think so.  ^_^;;

Well, please review, and I'll see you all in chapter 27!


	28. Chapter 27: Cloud Strife, enter stage le...

**Jade, Wine, and Turk training**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: FFVII belongs to Square Co.  Is my name Square Co.?  No, it isn't, thank you. 

AN: Alright, we're at the half-point!  Here's a quick summary (skip if you like) of what's gone on so far.

          Tifa leaves Cloud because Cloud loves Aeris over her and goes to Midgar to get lost in the city's huge population.  After working in Midgar for two years, she meets up with Reno and offers to make him dinner since he looks like he's in need of it, she's trying to be a nice person, and she wants to prove that she's really over her past.

          However, Reno, being Reno and still a Turk, abducts her for the purpose of giving her to another "Hojo" and obtaining a hefty sum of 700,000 gil.  His partner-in-crime tells him that he'll get his money after meeting Hojo, so Reno goes along for the ride.  On the way, the trio get attacked by four members of SOLDIER – three First Class, one Third Class – and Reno and Tifa are taken captive (or at least, Tifa is captive, Reno is treated nearly as an equal).  These six have now been traveling to Hojo's hideout for the past two months.  They have just reached the other continent by crossing the ocean and landing in Costa del Sol, where Cloud Strife was captured with the aid of a truck.

Other details: Reno and Tifa are now fairly good friends (thanks to 5-in-a-row on the road) and there's quite a bit of chemistry on Reno's part (being a male and all...just kidding).  It's been shown that Hojo is obsessed about learning how Mako and the Lifestream works, and that's why he wants to kidnap AVALANCHE, since he believes that they're the key to obtaining the knowledge.  Cloud's still in love and searching for Aeris.  Barret and Elmyra's wedding is going to take place in a month. 

Okay, continue the story!

**_Chapter 27: Cloud Strife, enter stage left_**

          "Man...that was too easy."  Jason kept glancing back and forth at the trailer nervously, waiting for the blond hero to burst out any second.  Thankfully, the people strolling around in Costa del Sol paid them no attention.

          Reno shrugged, hiding his true apprehensiveness.  "You said those handcuffs were made for members of SOLDIER, right?  And we both checked him for any concealed weapons.  All he had was this," Reno motioned toward the Ultima Weapon, propped up against the wall.  

          Even wrapped in lengths of cloth, it was an imposing figure.  After loading the unconscious Strife into the truck, Jason had to drag the weapon away.  The blond SOLDIER was amazed at how well-made the sword was – its balance was incredible, the edges so well sharpened that they were almost translucent.  What equally amazed him was how much the weapon weighed.  It instantly gave him an idea of the strength the hero must have possessed, to use such a sword so easily.  Jason was tired just lifting it out of the trailer, and many times he had nearly cut himself.

          "Yeah...but damn..."  Jason rubbed his temples.  "You know how heavy that sword is...?"

          "Well, not like he can break the door down, right?" Reno reasoned.  Jason nodded hesitantly.

          "He shouldn't..."

          "Look."  Reno's voice took a commanding tone.  "I've fought against this guy before.  Yeah, he's strong, but he's not superhuman."

          Jason grinned sardonically.  "I think you've forgotten something, buddy.  He's a member of SOLDIER.  We're all superhuman."

~~~~~

          A disgruntled Simone came to a halt before the impatient Isa, Tifa limp in his arms.

          Isa breathed a sigh of relief.  "Did you have a hard time?"

          "...not really."  Simone laid her gently on the floor before stretching.  His back muscles were beginning to stiffen from the fall.  "I was lucky she never got a chance to get into her battle stance.  Too busy trying to run away."

          Isa nodded.  "I see.  Well, it'll be easier now that she's unconscious.  Load her up."

~~~~~

          Cloud groaned.  His entire body ached.  He felt like he'd been hit by a...well...a truck.

          Blinking, the blond hero rolled over onto his hands and knees, only to realize...he was handcuffed.  As he stared at his bound wrists, slowly what happened came back to him.  He immediately cursed himself.  How on earth could he have been so blind as not to notice a huge, hulking trailer coming at him?!

          ...okay, so he'd been a little preoccupied dreaming about Aeris.  Still.

          And the trailer had been coming on at full speed.

          And his chocobo had froze when it got too close.  And he'd been trying to save his precious gold chocobo.  And by the time he had decided it was a futile endeavor, the only way he would have been able to save himself was to cleave the trailer in half with his Ultima Weapon, which he'd definitely never do incase of hurting the drivers.  By the way, his Ultima Weapon...

          With a sinking feeling, Cloud cast about for his sword, already knowing what he'd find.  It was nowhere around.

          He immediately felt very vulnerable, but shook it off.  With a bit of struggling and a few winces, Cloud stood and began to search the area.

~~~~~

          A buggy drove quietly off the S.S. Maria at the dock.  If anybody had cared to look through its windows, they would have seen two stone-faced SOLDIERs in the front – the male driving – and an unmoving Tifa Lockheart laid carefully on the floor in the back.  As it was, nobody bothered to check, and the two certainly didn't offer.

          "Isa!  Simone!"  Jason broke into a silly grin when he saw the buggy coming out of Costa del Sol.  The small car soon came to a halt, and Jason jogged up to the pair.  "Damn, I was beginning to get worried!" he exclaimed, socking Simone on the shoulder.  Isa rolled her eyes while smiling fondly, and Simone grinned back.

          "Sorry Jase, we had a minor setback on the way."

          "Yes, due to this blockhead's arrogance."  Isa playfully smacked Simone upside the head.

          "Ahh!  Such abuse!"  Simone made an effort to look pitiful.  Jason and Isa burst out laughing.

          Reno looked away, acutely aware he wasn't a part of the close-knit group.  *_Wonder where Tifa is...at least then I could bug her..._*

          "WHAT?!"  A cry of disbelief from Isa re-caught Reno's attention.

          "I'm serious!  Cloud Strife is in the trailer."  Jason pointed.

          "But...how could you two have caught him?"  Isa's bewildered gaze went from Jason to Reno, and back again.

          "Easy.  We had a big weapon called a 'truck'," Reno smirked.

          "You ran him over?"

          "Uh...not really.  He just flew off.  His chocobo's roadkill though.  Too bad, it was a gold one."  The Turk shrugged.  "But I'm not complaining.  Rather have Strife knocked out and his chocobo dead than his chocobo alive and me dead." 

          Isa frowned.  "Do you think it's a good idea to place two Avalanche members together?"

          "We do have that tool...the Barrier.  Plus the Seal," Simone remarked.  Reno looked at them quizzically as Isa frowned thoughtfully.

          "And I don't think I should go back to Costa del Sol for another trailer," Jason shook his head.  "The guy was already giving me weird looks."

          "Probably from the Mako in your eyes," Simone mused.

          "Yeah."

          Isa nodded.  "Then that's that.  We can't arouse suspicion."

          "Where is Tifa anyway?" Reno asked, carefully keeping his tone casual.  Isa shot him a look, but Reno appeared completely neutral.

          "She's in the buggy.  Simone, why don't you take her in," Isa ordered politely.  Simone nodded and lifted the motionless Tifa out.  Reno's eyes widened at her limp form.

          "...what happened?" he asked, again making sure his voice was even.

          Simone glanced at him.  "She's fine.  Just has sleep cast on her for the moment."

          Reno nodded, although he hadn't seen any materia on any of the SOLDIERs.  "Be careful when you open the door – Strife's probably awake by now."

          Cloud sat on the floor, glaring at his handcuffs, as if willing them to fall away.  He wished desperately for his sword, or even his materia and armor, but they'd stripped him clean.  *_Thank the Planet I wasn't carrying my Knights of the Round._*  Who knew what his captors could do with such a powerful materia?

          The door silently opened, allowing a swath of sunlight to pour into the trailer.  Cloud whirled, ready to charge whoever was at the door.

          He froze when he saw Simone...and Tifa, unconscious, with a gun to her head.

          Simone locked eyes with him, gently set Tifa down on the floor, and backed out of the room, never wavering his aim.  The door closed softly behind him.

          Cloud swallowed and crossed the trailer, kneeling at Tifa's side.

~~~~~

          "Reeve!"  Elena rapped on the door.

          "Come in."  Reeve exhaled and looked up expectantly at his secretary.  "What is it?"

          "Look."  Elena handed him a small slip of paper.  Reeve glanced at it – it was one of those missing persons ads, the sort that come in as junk mail with little black and white faces, so often thrown away without a second thought.  Reeve was about ready to ask Elena what was so important, when he did a quick double-take.

          That face in the picture...

          The name in small, bold-lettered writing...

          Tifa Lockheart.

AN: And that concludes the first half of this story.  ^_^  Review please!


End file.
